


Bonito (para tí)

by liliumpumilum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tiene un secreto y Harry cree que se ve bonito en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las Bragas Rojas en el Cajón de Harry

Louis nunca guardaba la ropa. No era de ocuparse mucho de las cosas de la casa, en general. Desde que se había mudado con Harry más temprano ese año, apenas si había usado el lavarropas seis veces (y todas ocasiones en las que Harry no estaba en la casa para auxiliarlo) (y en cada una de ellas había tenido que llamarlo por teléfono para que lo guíe durante el proceso). Su única tarea era la limpieza, y aún en eso era bastante malo.

Pero la cosa es que Harry había tenido que salir apurado, porque se había quedado dormido y el tren partía en una hora, y:

—Va a largarse a llover en cualquier momento, Lou. ¿Puedes levantarte y hacerlo tú?

 

x

 

El cielo estaba tan cerrado que parecía de noche, aunque era ya casi el mediodía. Louis se puso un suéter de Harry que estaba sobre el sillón, y entre bostezos salió al balcón con un canasto y ganas de volver a la cama.  Se despabiló cuando al descolgar su camiseta de Doncaster vio unas bragas de encaje rojas que definitivamente no pertenecían ni a él, ni a Harry.

Por un momento, se quedó inmóvil frente al tendedero. El viento chiflaba agitando la ropa, y la braga se balanceaba pendiendo de la soga como una bandera roja anunciando peligro. Si de lluvia o de algo más, Louis todavía no estaba seguro.

Un trueno lo volvió a la realidad. No era tiempo de pensar tonterías. Louis ya no tenía doce años y no podía ponerse así por algo tan bobo. Manoteó la prenda y las demás que quedaban, y las puso en el canasto, y antes de que la primera gota de lluvia cayera sobre Londres, Louis ya estaba doblando la ropa sobre la mesa y con la puerta del balcón cerrada.

 

x

 

Louis recordaba de memoria la primera vez que había visto unas bragas. Tenía seis años y estaban en la casa de una amiga de su mamá. Él era el único niño, porque todas habían dejado a sus hijos con sus respectivos esposos. Mark estaba de viaje, así que a Jay no le había quedado otra opción que ir con su panza de ocho meses y su hijo a aquella extraña pero tranquila despedida de soltera.

Había dibujado toda la tarde en la mesa del té: dinosaurios con alas y espadas samurai, y rayones de crayolas que simulaban el fuego. No prestaba atención a las conversaciones porque eran aburridas y no las entendía de todas formas, pero había algo del tono en que hablaban que lo hacía sentir curioso y extraño. La amiga de su mamá mostraba el modelo de vestido que había encargado de un catálogo, y el resto de las mujeres se reían de lo enorme que era.

—No va a poder encontrarte debajo de una cola tan grande—bromeó una de las amigas, pero la futura novia respondió rápida y pícaramente.

—Lo que llevaré debajo será pequeñito —Y luego risas estruendosas y cuchicheos absurdos.

Louis no recordaba mucho más de la conversación, pero sí una frase y una imagen grabada a fuego. La futura novia había vuelto de la habitación con una cajita de cartón negra, y los labios apretados para no sonreír. Sacó unas medias de encaje blancas, con portaligas incluido, y una tanga trasluciente y un corpiño angelical, y Louis no había visto algo así en su vida pero recordaba reconocer, aún tan joven, lo bonito que era.

Lo otro que recordaba era el tono tímido y pícaro con el que la futura novia había dicho:

—Sólo quiero verme bonita para él.

 

Louis dobló la ropa con cuidado. La de Harry al menos —no tenía sentido esmerarse con la suya cuando iba a dejarla amontonada en las estanterías de su dormitorio. Primero las remeras, luego los pantalones, y por último las medias dobladas sobre sí y los boxer por la mitad. Arriba de la pila de ropa, puso las bragas rojas, e intentando no pensar en los recuerdos que le venían, dejó todo sobre la cama de Harry, y luego cerró la puerta.

Sólo tenía que prometerse no entrar al dormitorio de Harry y estaría bien. Si había tenido el suficiente autocontrol a los trece podía tenerlo ahora, con veintitrés años y la camiseta de donny secándose frente al calefactor en la sala.

 

x

 

El sábado fue lo más difícil. Sabía que Harry no volvería en todo el día y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para probárselas y mirarse frente al espejo como hacía cuando era niño. Sabía que sería diferente ahora, porque él era diferente (su cuerpo era diferente), pero moría de ganas de saber cómo. Nadie tendría que saberlo, y podría seguir con su vida haciendo de cuenta que nada había ocurrido. Pero, también, Louis pensaba que si la sola idea de tener unas bragas en la otra habitación lo tenían así, ¿cómo podría creer que estaría desafectado una vez que se las pusiera?

Era un camino sin salida, lo sabía.

Pero sobrevivió el sábado, y el domingo fue más fácil. Cuando Harry se iba a Holmes Chapel, siempre lo hacía los sábados a la mañana en el tren de las 11 (nunca lograba levantarse más temprano e irse más tarde era siempre un problema, y terminaba perdiendo la mitad del día). Era predecible, en eso, al punto tal que cuando Louis lo veía salir tarde y apurado, ponía los ojos en blanco y lo esperaba con té media hora después. Lo difícil de adivinar era la hora en que volvía. A veces, si su mamá tenía planes con la parte de la familia que no le gustaba volvía a la mañana del domingo, y otra se quedaba hasta después de la cena y llegaba cerca de la medianoche a Londres.

A Louis solía sacarlo de quicio, porque el horario en que volvía Harry afectaba su dieta, y pedirle que le avise con tiempo a que hora volvería había demostrado ser como pedirle peras al olmo. Ese domingo, sin embargo, se lo agradeció. Era difícil siquiera imaginar probarse las bragas cuando Harry podría entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

 

x

 

—¿Te parece justo volver justo ahora? —protestó Louis cuando Harry abrió la puerta del departamento. Rulitos le sonrió mientras dejaba la valija junto a la puerta y cerraba detrás de sí—. Si hubiese sabido que venías no hubiese pedido comida.

—¿Y me ibas a hacer cocinar? ¡Recién llego! Estoy cansado.

Harry se sacó las botas mojadas y se calzó las pantuflas que Louis le había regalado para su cumpleaños antes de mudarse juntos. Dejó la campera en el sillón y caminó hacia la mesa.

—¿Me extrañaste? —bromeó mientras le sacudía el cabello, y luego se sentó a su lado.

—Me aburrí hasta la muerte —explicó y no era del todo mentira—, no pude hacer nada con este clima horrible.

—¿Qué comemos?

—Pollo Kung Pao. Hay chop suey en la mesada.

—Aww, me esperaste —sonrió Harry y fue a buscar el resto de comida a la cocina.

Mientras comían, Harry le contó de Holmes Chapel. Le dijo de su amiga del colegio con la que se había visto, del novio que Gemma había presentado (“bastante decente” tuvo que admitir, aunque no parecía del todo contento) y del color del que su mamá había pintado las paredes del comedor.

—Fuimos hoy temprano a comprar unas cortinas —contó—, para que combinen o lo que sea.

—¿Trajiste algo para nuestra casa?

—Sí, de hecho —recordó—, te lo mostraré luego —dijo y se palmeó la panza para indicar que estaba demasiado lleno para moverse—. ¿Qué hiciste tú el fin de semana?

 

Pensar en las jodidas bragas sobre tu cama.

 

—Nada, realmente —se encogió de hombros—, jugué videojuegos, miré televisión. Estudié, un poco.

—¿No saliste con los chicos? —Louis negó con la cabeza:

—No tengo dinero y no ha parado de llover desde el sábado en que me despertaste. ¡Oh! Por cierto —dijo, porque no podía contenerse del todo—, bonitas bragas te compraste.

Harry frunció el ceño pero pronto comprendió.

—Ohhh, las viste —sonrió—, Sarah se las dejó el jueves y no la he visto desde entonces.

—Bueno, no puede decirte que eres un mal novio. Le lavas la ropa.

—No soy el novio —protestó, pero volvió a sonreír—, aunque debo admitir que soy un caballero.

 

x

 

Louis había dejado de pensar en las bragas. Más o menos. Cada vez que se ponía una remera roja observaba el contraste del color sobre su piel y se perdía imaginándose cómo se verían las bragas en él. Pero las semanas pasaban, y las bragas probablemente no estaban en el departamento de todas formas, y era para mejor. Le había costado trabajo quitarse el hábito una vez, y no quería tener que volver a pasar por eso.

Cuando llegó noviembre, las bragas parecían tan lejanas en el recuerdo como las que escondía en el cajón de los juguetes cuando era niño y Louis se sentía como si hubiese esquivado una bala.

Entonces, sucedió. Quizá era el destino de todas formas.   
Harry había estado con exámenes, y el clima no había ayudado, y la ropa sucia se apilaba sobre el canasto. Louis tenía que vestirse para la Universidad pero no tenía siquiera ropa interior, y Harry había rodado los ojos y después de decirle “podrías aunque sea lavar eso cuando te bañas, ¿qué harías sin mí?”, le había ofrecido que tome unos boxers de su cajón sólo por esta vez.

Louis entró a la habitación de Harry, impecablemente ordenada como si la semana de exámenes no la hubiese golpeado (la de Louis parecía víctima de un huracán, tazas de café en cada superficie plana del dormitorio y envoltorios de comida desparramados por el piso alrededor del tacho). Abrió el cajón, y las vio en seguida: estaban debajo de un montón de boxers y calzoncillos, pero el rojo era brillante y capturó la mirada de Louis enseguida. No parecían escondidas, sino más bien olvidadas, y Louis tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

Quizá podría llevárselas, quizá Harry no lo notaría. Sarah no había aparecido en el departamento en meses, y Louis no creía que volvería a buscarlas. Las tocó suavemente, y la sedosidad de la tela le murmuraba sobre los dedos. Pero se oyeron los pasos torpes en el pasillo y Harry pronto se asomó por la puerta. Louis apretó el puño alrededor de unos boxer cualquiera y cerró el cajón.

—Oh, Lou —dijo Harry—, me voy a casa mañana. Llevaré cosas para lavar allí.

—Okay —se encogió de hombros intentando no mostrarse culpable.

—¿Quieres que lleve algo tuyo? Te diría que podrías lavar tú aquí, pero los dos sabemos que no lo harás.

Louis sonrió.

—Quizá una muda de ropa, por si acaso.

Harry sonrió también.

—Bueno, me voy al exámen. Déjala sobre la cama antes de irte, así armo el bolso esta noche.

 

x

 

Después del examen esa tarde, Louis pasó por una farmacia en el centro. Compró crema para afeitar y dos máquinas descartables y sabía que no se veía raro para nada, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá todos sabían. Al salir de la tienda escondió la bolsa en la mochila, y cuando llegó al departamento la dejó en el mueble de su pieza antes de ir a saludar a Harry.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó y se sentó en su colchón mientras Harry terminaba de guardar todo.

—Bien, creo —dijo. Las dos remeras negras de Louis fueron a parar con todos sus jeans oscuros a una bolsa plástica, y los pantalones de jean claros con la ropa blanca—. Pero estoy muerto. Ya quiero llegar a Holmes Chapel y dormir. ¿Y a tí?

—Lo mismo. Creo que sólo voy a dormir todo el fin de semana.

 

x

 

Louis se levantó al otro día cerca de las nueve. Se había puesto el despertador a las nueve y media, pero el cerebro lo había llamado antes. Fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno: café para Harry y té para él.

Estaba ansioso. Una mezcla de ganas de que todo acabe y arrepentimiento por adelantado. No dejaba de pensar en las jodidas bragas, y sólo quería que fueran las diez para que Harry se levantara y se fuera para entregarse a eso que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y sólo… Suspirar… Dejar que pase… Entregarse.

Estaba cansado.

Llamó a Harry a las nueve y media, con la excusa de que lo ayude a poner el lavarropas antes de irse, y desayunaron juntos en la cocina. Harry le explicó veinte veces como programarlo cuando pusiera la ropa de color, pero Louis no estaba prestando mucha atención.

A las diez y media, Harry le dio un último coscorrón y se despidió por el fin de semana. Al cerrarse la puerta, Louis suspiró pesadamente y sonrió. Estaba temblando de miedo, pero estaba seguro de que quería hacer eso.

 

x

 

Se afeitó mientras se llenaba la bañera. Lo hizo con cuidado y paciencia, quería estar impecablemente liso. Debajo de la mandíbula también, y en la parte alta del cuello. Se afeitó el pecho, aunque no tenía muchos pelos. Con las piernas, y el pubis, se recortó un poco primero, y luego usó casi la mitad de la crema para afeitarse hasta el último centímetro. Se había cortado encima del tobillo, pero no había dolido, siquiera, y luego cuando Louis se tocaba y sentía la suavidad de su piel, pensó que valía la pena.

Se metió en la bañera y dejó que el agua caliente lo relajara un poco más. Se lavó la cabeza con el champú de Harry (que olía a coco) y después se quedó recostado mirando la humedad de los azulejos rodando abajo hasta que el agua estuvo tibia.

Eran la una de la tarde cuando finalmente salió del baño. Tenía el pelo húmedo pero el cuerpo ya se había secado por puro paso del tiempo. Estaba temblando.  Louis se miraba al espejo y pensaba en las bragas y temblaba.

Suspiró pesadamente y salió del baño. En la soledad del departamento el silencio se respiraba. Louis pasó por su cuarto a ponerse desodorante y buscar el celular. Necesitaba ruido, algo que acallara aunque fuera un momento la discusión interminable en su cabeza. Parte de él le recordaba que todavía estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, dejar el pelo crecer y olvidar esas benditas bragas y solo hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Pero puso música, lenta y húmeda, e ignoró las voces mientras entraba, todavía desnudo, al cuarto de Harry.

No se entretuvo demasiado. Dejó el celular en la cama y busco las bragas en el cajón.  Esta vez estaban a plena disposición, Harry se había llevado la mayoría de su ropa interior a Holmes chapel así que nada las ocultaba. La tomó entre sus dedos, dejó que su suavidad se le hiciera carne,  y luego,  todavía temblando, la reposó sobre su pubis y se miró.

Dios. El rojo se veía bien.

Tragó saliva y empezó a ponérsela. Era tonto el modo en que lo hacía,  lentamente, como dándose tiempo para arrepentirse. Como si fuera a hacerlo. Como si pudiera, siquiera.

Era tan diferente… Louis no podía odiarse por extrañarlo. Es que no había otra tela que se sintiera tan bien sobre su piel, tan cómoda. Era encaje sintético, ni siquiera el bueno, pero Louis lo sentía sobre su piel como espuma de mar. Nunca se había sentido tan desnudo y tan bonito como en ese momento, mientras acariciaba la tela sobre su piel y miraba abajo y sus piernas parecían largas y delicadas recién afeitadas, desde ese ángulo.

Si nadie lo molestaba, se quedaría así todo el fin de semana. Caminando por la casa semidesnudo, con las cortinas cerradas. Que se jodan sus amigos, podría salir de fiesta en otro momento. Si alguien preguntaba, diría que había invitado a una chica aprovechando que Harry no estaba, y conservaría su secreto y su dignidad. ¿Quién sabía cuándo tendría otra vez la misma oportunidad? En algún momento Harry tiraría la braga a la basura como hacía con todos los recuerdos que dejaban sus ex en la casa, y todo eso habría acabado. Tenía que aprovecharlo.

Cerró el cajón y luego la puerta del placard, dispuesto a ir a su dormitorio a buscar alguna remera para ver cómo le sentaba el contraste. Sin embargo, se encontró de golpe con su reflejo y entonces… Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado que Harry tenía un espejo en la puerta del placard. Dios.

Dios.

Se veía tan bonito. Dio unos pasos atrás hasta poder capturar todo el reflejo en el cristal. Sus piernas se veían femeninas sin pelos y las bragas le dibujaban un ángulo suave debajo del vientre, donde su panza asomaba. Hasta eso se sentía bien ese día, hasta la panza de cerveza de la que no podía deshacerse en el gimnasio. Era curva y suave y delicada, y Louis no podía creer que ese fuera él.

Echó la cola atrás para que sus muslos se vieran más delgados. Se dejó el flequillo caer sobre un costado y puso caras ridículas mirando al espejo, y honestamente, si viera a alguien hacerlo (¡incluso si se tratara de una chica!) no se cansaría de torturarlos al respecto, pero se sentía tan bien. Se veía tan bonito.

 

Sucedió todo demasiado rápido —Louis debería haber apagado la música del celular—: Pasos en el pasillo. Torpes, pesados. Louis los conocía de memoria.

Quizá si hubiese sabido qué hacer podría haberse salvado, esconderse en el closet, cubrirse con alguna toalla, o algo. Pero fue tan repentino... Estaba tan alto, hacía un segundo, que cuando Harry abrió la puerta todavía tenía una media sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de miedo.

—Jesús… Lo siento, lo siento —Harry cerró la puerta otra vez y Louis se vio sonreír una última vez al espejo antes de dejarse caer suavemente sobre la cama, hundir el rostro en sus manos, y empezar a llorar.

 

x

 

—¿Louis?

Abrió los ojos asustado. Sobre todo, confundido. Estaba oscuro y Louis semidormido, y si no fuera porque sentía el tacto de las bragas sobre su piel todavía, podría convencerse de que todo había sido un mal sueño.

—Louis… Vamos, háblame.

Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama, y Louis se limpió la nariz con la muñeca mientras reconstruía la escena: estaba en el dormitorio de Harry, todavía. Llevaba las bragas porque no quería estar desnudo y porque no se atrevía a salir del cuarto para buscar su ropa. Tenía tanta vergüenza que le había sacado el cobertor a la cama y se había sentado sobre el colchón cubierto bajo él como un fantasma. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero lo último antes de la voz de Harry despertándolo era un recuerdo difuso de morderse la mano para no gimotear, porque no le quedaban lágrimas pero seguía sintiendo ganas de llorar.

—Lou —Harry lo envolvió por encima del cobertor y lo atrajo hacia él, en uno de esos abrazos torpes y descoordinados que le salían tan bien—. Llevas aquí cuatro horas, bebé, no puedo dejarte así.

 

Bebé.

 

Louis había logrado activar a Harry sobreprotector. Qué embarazoso.

—Estoy bien —mintió.

—Estás cubierto con mi frazada.

—Hace frío.

Harry rió.

—¿En serio vas a hacer esto? Pretender que no pasó nada… Louis, los dos sabemos que es mejor hablar del asunto y listo. Será difícil pero para mejor.

—No soy gay, ¿sabes? —explicó frustrado, porque probablemente era lo que Harry imaginaba. No podía culparlo.

—No dije eso —respondió—. Aunque no tendría nada de malo…

—Bueno, pero no lo soy. Y esto no es sobre tí —continuó explicando y tuvo que respirar hondo y muy lentamente para no largarse a llorar otra vez. Harry tenía razón: sería difícil—. Es sólo una cosa que hago. Hacía. Es estúpido, no sé por qué haces un escándalo.

—¡No estoy haciendo un escándalo! —exclamó Harry pero reía—, tú eres el que estuvo toda la tarde encerrado en mi cuarto cubierto con una frazada.

Louis rió, tenía que concederle que era gracioso. Su actitud definitivamente no vendía bien el discurso de “no es nada grave”. Se preguntaba si Harry notaba que estaba temblando, también.

—Mira, no creo que tenga nada de malo, ¿sí? Sólo estaba preocupado por tí porque no salías del cuarto y pensé que te sentías mal al respecto. Todo el mundo tiene sus cosas, Lou, no es raro.

—Es un poco raro —admitió.

—Todos somos raros y tú no estás lastimando a nadie.

 

Okay, eso era cierto. Era sólo una cosa que hacía, todos tienen sus cosas.

 

Asintió en silencio, mientras se incorporaba, alejándose del abrazo de Harry.

—Cúbrete, quiero acomodarme, me estoy asfixiando.

—Listo —dijo Harry,  y Louis se destapó.

La luz del techo siempre le había parecido demasiado pálida —a Harry le gustaban las cosas pálidas, era su estética o algo así—, pero esa vez le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Volvió a cubrirse, porque todavía estaba desnudo a excepción de las jodidas bragas. Esta vez, sólo hasta la cintura.

—Listo.

Frunció el ceño esperando la mirada compasiva de Harry, que sabía vendría, pero era aún peor de lo que la recordaba. Verde y tibia y transparente, Louis se sentía aún más desnudo bajo ella.

—Estuviste llorando —dijo e intentó refregarle las mejillas, pero Louis se apresuró a correr el rostro.

—Estaba muriendo de vergüenza, Harry, eso es todo. No te preocupes.

Recién en el silencio frío que vino después, Louis notó que su celular todavía aullaba suave música desde algún rincón de la habitación. Arctic Monkeys. Louis iba a odiarlos de ahora en más. No podría escucharlos sin recordar ese momento.

No podría entrar en esa habitación sin recordar ese momento.

No podría mirar a Harry sin recordar ese momento.

¿Podría Harry mirarlo a él? ¿Lo odiaría de ahora en más, como él odiaría a esa banda?

—Siento que hayas visto eso —murmuró—, no es algo que hago siempre, ¿sabes? Sólo esta vez.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—No, pero es en serio. No es como que me meto en tu cuarto cuando te vas, y me pongo estas benditas bragas, no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido.

—Louis, en serio, no estoy pensando eso, no te preocupes.

—No debería haberlo hecho, lo siento —dijo entre dientes y, okay, estaba llorando otra vez. No estruendosamente, por suerte: las lágrimas ni siquiera caían. Pero sentía el estrujón en el pecho y los ojos húmedos, y le temblaban los puños cerrados sobre la frazada que le cubría las piernas—. Pero es que estas jodidas bragas… Intenté tanto tiempo… Como, si no fuera porque las vi ayer cuando me prestaste el boxer… Nada de esto hubiese pasado.

—Louis —Harry lo tomó con firmeza del rostro, obligándolo a mirar sus ojos—: esta bien, lo juro.

—No, no lo está —murmuró y se hundió en su hombro y ahora sí, lloraba. No había otra forma de llamar a eso. Harry le palmeaba la espalda, y Louis lloraba como un niño, y de golpe no se sentía como si los últimos diez años hubiesen pasado—. No estaba bien cuando era un crío y no está bien ahora y lo siento.

Le contó entre sollozos la historia. Harry no hacía preguntas, ni lo interrumpía, pero le acariciaba la espalda mientras lloraba y recibía su mirada con ternura y compasión cada vez que Louis se atrevía a ofrecérsela. Le contó de la despedida de soltera, y del cajón del dormitorio de su madre, y de pararse frente al espejo y cerrar el puño en la parte trasera de las bragas para que no se cayeran cuando se las ponía. Para que se vieran como si estuvieran hechas para él.

Le contó acerca de la sensación en el pecho, la misma que había tenido hacía unas horas. Le explicó que no era sexual, que nunca lo había sido, pero que se sentía tan bonito en ellas que eras adictivo, que había algo en la tela que lo llamaba, algo en verse con las bragas puestas que se sentía cómodo. Le contó de cómo había dejado todo cuando cumplió los trece, y se dio cuenta de que ese tipo de cosas le ganarían azotes si alguien se enteraba.

Le contó de cómo se mordía el labio para no hablar cada vez que una chica se desvestía frente a él, y llevaba esa ropa interior tan bonita puesta, y le contó cómo le temblaban las rodillas cuando vio las benditas bragas colgando del tendedero.

Habló como una hora entera, quizá un poco más, y cuando ya no supo qué más decir, de golpe se sintió bien. Relajado.

Harry le acariciaba el hombro, y Louis por primera vez levantó la mirada para verlo y pudo sostenerla allí.

—Así que, eso —dijo.

—Así que eso —repitió Harry sonriendo—. No era tan grave, ¿cierto?

—Tú no eres de este mundo, por eso estás tan calmado —protestó, sonriendo también.

Harry le palmeó una última vez el hombro antes de ponerse de pie.

—Voy a preparar algo de comer, porque no mastico desde el desayuno —dijo—, no sé si lo notaste pero no fui a Holmes Chapel.

—Lo noté.

—Es una larga historia, te la contaré en la cena —dijo—, tú mientras me tiendes la cama y te cambias, o lo que sea.

—Okay —asintió Louis.

Estaba poniéndose de pie, también, cuando Harry se paró de lleno en la puerta. Se giró, frunciendo el ceño, y miró a Louis fijamente, y él se hubiese asustado si no fuera porque Harry era de otro mundo y jamás le diría algo feo.

—Voy a decir tres cosas y quiero que no me interrumpas con estupideces, como, lo siento, o lo que sea, ¿sí?

—Okay…

Harry se llevó las manos a la cintura:

—No hay nada raro en todo eso, okay, la gente hace cosas así, está bien —Louis asintió y agachó suavemente la mirada—. No, no. Nada de timidez, mírame a los ojos, es importante.

—Vamos, Harry...

—No, mírame —Louis lo miró—: no tienes nada malo. Tú sólo querías sentirte bonito, y te veías bonito, así que, eso.

—Así que eso —repitió manteniendo la mirada fija e intentando no pensar en eso último que había dicho.

—Y, como, no es que te veas mal con barba porque no es así, pero afeitado te ves como cinco años más joven.

—¿Esa es la segunda cosa? —frunció el ceño, porque pensaba que eso era un discurso serio de mejor amigo o algo así—: ¿que debería afeitarme más seguido?

—Sí, eso —le sonrió—, y la tercera es que puedes quedarte las bragas. No es como si Sarah fuera a volver a buscarlas ni nada. No estás lastimando a nadie, y obviamente te hace feliz porque tenías una sonrisa enorme cuando te ví —recordó y esta vez fue él quien ocultó la mirada, aunque fuera un segundo—, incluso recién, cuando me contabas todo. Te hace bien y a mi me pone feliz que estés bien, así que eso.

—Así que, eso —murmuró y se mordió el labio.

Harry se quedó un momento más en la puerta, sólo mirando a Louis. Finalmente, sonrió.

—Te prometo que avisaré si vuelvo antes de ahora en más.

—Eso sería de ayuda —sonrió también.


	2. Las bragas blancas que Harry le regaló por su cumpleaños

Harry había cumplido su promesa, tenía que concederle eso. No sólo se aseguraba de avisar cuando iba a dormir afuera —lo cual hacía desde que se habían mudado juntos, de todas formas—, sino que además siempre cumplía el horario en el que prometía volvería de Holmes Chapel y hasta había adoptado la costumbre de comentar en el desayuno qué clases tenía esa tarde y a qué hora regresaría.

Louis había esperado los primeros días sin tocar las bragas  (que dormían en su cajón ahora), todavía un poco inseguro y preocupado de exponerse otra vez a Harry de ese modo. Pero después de unas semanas había aceptado que Harry decía la verdad: que realmente quería que se quede con las bragas, que realmente llegaría a tal o cual hora, y que realmente no le importaba lo que Louis hiciera siempre y cuando lo hiciera feliz.

Y Dios, sí lo hacía.

Una vez que Louis estuvo seguro de que no tendría vergonzosos accidentes de vuelta, se había afeitado, se había perfumado, se había puesto sus bragas rojas y se había sentido diferente. Realmente no entendía qué era lo que hacían sobre él. Era casi magia. Como si respirar se sintiera diferente así; más fácil, de alguna manera.

No es como si quisiera usarlas todo el tiempo, sino más bien como si… Era una suerte de recreo. Se sentía suyo y personal y se sentía libre.

Louis no era un tipo demasiado complicado, pensaba. Le gustaba ver futbol, estar con sus amigos, ir al cine un día de semana o embriagarse hasta la médula un sábado. Le gustaban las cosas simples, no había nada extraordinario en su vida. Pero a veces, cuando llegaba de cursar, cansado de caminar y de su serie de empleos de medio tiempo que nunca duraban lo suficiente para permitirle un lujo, con los ojos rojos de leer sin los lentes en clase y los oídos aturdidos… Después de esos días, llegaba al departamento y Harry era vivaz y joven y él se sentía literalmente como la mierda.

Se sentía ordinario, y cansado; y vestir las bragas lo hacían sentir tan especial. Tan bonito.

 

x

 

—Arriba, cumpleañero.

Louis se cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

—Mañana, Harry. Mi cumpleaños es mañana —protestó.

Harry estaba sentado al costado suyo en el colchón y hablaba como si fueran las dos de la tarde y Louis no estuviera terriblemente cansado y mal dormido.

—Si, bueno, pero mañana no voy a estar contigo para hacerte el desayuno de cumpleaños, así que…

Louis levantó la almohada de su rostro con precaución. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación en penumbras, pero así y todo podía ver la sonrisa ancha de Harry y sus ridículos hoyuelos.

—¿Me hiciste desayuno? —dijo, reincorporándose lentamente.

Harry sólo señaló con un gesto de la cabeza la mesita de luz.

Cool: dos tazas de té humeante, cuatro cupcakes de la pastelería junto a la plaza y una jarra con jugo de naranja.

—Gracias, colega —sonrió, refregándose los ojos.

Se sentó bien en el borde del colchón, para que Harry pudiera hacerse lugar junto a él y la bandeja.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ocho y cuarto —dijo Harry—, tengo que irme como en diez minutos.

Claro. El trabajo. Harry trabajaba en un consultorio médico de un amigo de su madre, donde era recepcionista (y Louis apostaría a que era jodidamente perfecto en el trabajo, todo sonrisas y comentarios amables), motivo por el cual él también estaba esa semana en Londres aunque las clases habían terminado.

—Ya está todo casi listo para la fiesta, pero van a traer el barril de cerveza alrededor de las siete… Se supone que estaré aquí, pero si no.

—Sí, Hazz, no te preocupes —le desordenó el cabello—, yo estaré aquí.

Harry le sonrió y bebió un largo sorbo de su té. Luego, aunque a la taza todavía le quedaba más de la mitad (Louis podía apostar a que iba a llamarlo más temprano pero prefirió dejarlo dormir), le dio un beso en la frente y salió disparado para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Louis lo detuvo apenas había cruzado la puerta.

—¡Hey! Haz…

—¿Sí? —se asomó.

—Gracias —dijo—, por todo.

 

x

 

Cuando Harry llegó de trabajar, ya habían llegado la cerveza, y dos invitados. Louis intentaba enseñarle a Liam a hacer trampa al póker y mientras Niall tocaba alguna nueva canción en la guitarra y bebían cerveza. Harry dejó el maletín a un costado y se les unió, protestando porque esas cosas eran para la fiesta, pero al mismo tiempo obviamente agradecido por tan cordial bienvenida.

Se lo veía un poco raro, debajo de la máscara de buenos modales. Se mordía el labio y tenía la mirada perdida, y Louis no sabía si era el cansancio de organizar todo el evento o si simplemente había sido un largo día de trabajo.

Odiaba y adoraba a Harry por esa razón. Lo quería porque cuando Louis le confesó ebrio una vez que detestaba ir a su casa para las fiestas, porque terminaba pasando su cumpleaños con su familia y deprimido porque había perdido contacto con todas sus amistades de Doncaster y que ya a nadie le importaba, o alguna otra cosa dramática por el estilo, Harry procedía a organizarle la fiesta más grande que le hubiesen organizado jamás (aunque por cuestiones de dinero tuvieran que realizarla en su pequeñísimo departamento).

Lo odiaban porque se lo tomaba demasiado en serio, porque Louis hubiese sido feliz si fueran solo ellos cuatro, jugando videojuegos y bebiendo vodka con limón, pero a Harry le gustaba hacer las cosas grandes y por su cuenta, y Louis no soportaba verlo así: cansado y pensativo, probablemente repitiendo su lista de tareas en su cabeza para ver si olvidaba algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pero Harry sólo asintió suavemente y bebió otro sorbo de cerveza.

 

x

 

Crystal estaba lamiendo la sal de su pecho lenta y humedamente, cuando un estruendoso bong sonó y la casa entera chilló festejando. La música se detuvo abruptamente y Louis se reincorporó en la mesita de café mientras Crystal bebía el shot de tekila. Niall y Harry venían de la cocina, uno tocando la guitarra, el otro llevando la torta.

Eran las doce. Era su cumpleaños.

—Probablemente deberíamos haber esperado hasta las doce y cinco —bromeó Niall cuando llegó a su lado, y Crystal rió hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Louis, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Harry estaba mucho más ebrio de lo que debería, pero todavía le sentaba bien. La chica con la que había estado besándose antes todavía lo miraba desde la otra esquina del departamento, mordiéndose el labio, con una media sonrisa. No podía culparla, Harry era adorable borracho, con las mejillas coloradas y la nariz peor, y los ojos más perezosos del mundo. Era gracioso, porque Louis solía confundirlo con sueño, cuando recién estaba conociéndolo: lo veía así, tan blandito y relajado, que le preguntaba si quería que lo lleve a su casa, y Harry decía que sí pero después se quedaba hasta las siete de la mañana hablando tonterías y bebiendo cualquier rastro de alcohol que hubiese en el departamento que compartía con Nick, en ese entonces.

Harry se puso de rodillas frente a él para cantar la última línea del cumpleaños feliz, y la casa entera lo aplaudió logrando que se Louis se sonrosara un poco.

—Gracias, de nuevo —murmuró.

Harry sólo le guiñó un ojo y se reincorporó a los tropezones para buscar un cuchillo.

—Hey, Lou —Liam le tocó el hombro, llamando su atención—, te compré una tontería. Nada del otro mundo.

Le ofreció un pequeño paquete, que Louis sabía que era un cd, pero aún así bromeó—: espero que sea un auto, espero que sea un auto —, cruzando los dedos, antes de abrirlo.

—Joder, Li —dijo al ver el cd que tanto había querido comprar desde hacía dos meses (aunque ya lo tenía descargado ilegalmente)—, es mi banda favorita, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Hey, te escucho cuando hablas —se encogió de hombros  sacando pecho y Louis se sintió tan especial que podría haber llorado. Probablemente era la cerveza.

—Harry se lo dijo —explicó Niall, rompiendo su burbuja—, también me dejo ver tu colección de historietas para ver qué número te faltaba.

El irlandés sacó un tomo de spiderman del bolsillo de su camperón. No estaba envuelto, pero era igual de especial que el de Liam.

—Eso es trampa, yo busqué el mío sola —protestó Crystal detrás de él, y cuando se volvió le ofreció un paquete perfectamente forrado y con el moño más grande que Louis hubiese visto en su vida—, puedes cambiarlo si no te gusta —murmuró.

Era un suéter azul marino que parecía  ser su talle, por una vez en la vida.

—Me encanta —admitió, y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella puso los labios en lugar de eso.

La besó otra vez.

—Gracias, chicos —dijo mientras abrazaba a Crystal por los hombros—, no me hacen regalos de cumpleaños desde que tengo diez.

—Falta Harry —recordó una de las amigas de Crystal, y Louis sabía que no era con mala intención, pero aún así le retrucó secamente.

—El vodka que bebes es regalo de Harry. La fiesta entera, honestamente —Lo buscó con la mirada en la sala: estaba un poco retirado ahora, apoyado en la pared del pasillo con el cuchillo esperando a que todos terminen de mimar al cumpleañero—, gracias, de vuelta.

Harry le sonrió desde su rincón en la habitación, pero en vez de darle el cuarto coscorrón de cumpleaños del día, le pasó el cuchillo a Liam para que se lo alcanzara y se perdió por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Después, vino la improvisada batalla de comida (torta y snacks y un par de frutas maduras que alguien sacó del a heladera, volaban para todos lados), el campeonato de karaoke y la tercer sesión de besos con Crystal y cuando quedaba casi nadie en la casa, Louis la llevó a su dormitorio y recién entonces notó que no veía a Harry en horas. La luz de su dormitorio estaba prendida, pero no parecía estar con alguien —no había música, ni gemidos, ni nada por el estilo—, y Louis pensó que quizá había hecho algo mal.

Pero Crystal lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo besó con aliento a ron, y Louis, por un momento, no pudo pensar en nada más que en cómo le explicaría, en unos minutos, cuando se bajara los pantalones, por qué no tenía ni un pelo en ninguna parte del cuerpo.

  
  


x

 

Crystal estaba vistiéndose entre dormida a la mañana siguiente. Seguía protestando porque no encontraba su corpiño, pero no lo estaba buscando realmente —demasiado ocupada en  bostezar y refregarse los ojos.

Louis estaba sorprendido de sí mismo por haberse levantado a la hora prometida,  pero el cerebro le funcionaba por la mitad por todo el alcohol de la noche anterior, y cada tonta tarea le llevaba el doble de tiempo.

Ahora, armaba el bolso para irse a casa y no podía encontrar por ningún lado los libros de cuentos que les había comprado a las mellizas para Navidad. A la mierda. Eran las nueve y veinte y el tren salía en cuarenta minutos. Les compraría algo allá.

Abrió la valija y empezó a meter ropa adentro, toda sucia (ya lavaría cuando llegara a casa). Desodorante, crema de afeitar, talco… El camperón de plumas de su abuelo —siempre le preguntaba si lo usaba cuando lo veía.  Agarró la historieta que le había regalado Niall también, lectura liviana para el viaje.

Estaba guardando los libros de texto, cuando recordó que le faltaba empacar la ropa interior. La valija estaba llena, así que abrió la mochila dispuesto a meter todo ahí y salir disparado, y entonces la vio. Una cajita de cartón, rosa, envuelta con cinta blanca y pegada un sencilla tarjeta sin ningún mensaje más que: “-xx”.

Sabía lo que era. No necesitaba abrirlo.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó Crystal desde la cama y Louis metió caja, calzoncillos y medias en la mochila, sin pensar.

 

Cuando estaban saliendo del departamento, Crystal lo hizo detener.

—Hey, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó señalando los paquetes de regalo encima de la mesa del comedor.

Louis caminó hacia allí y se sonrió al verlos. Los benditos libros para sus hermanas. Gracias, Harry.

 

x

 

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que pudo estar a solas.

No había visto a su familia en meses y Jay, como siempre, no había dejado de servirle taza tras taza de té hasta que terminó de contarle todas las novedades del vecindario. Las mellizas hacía un rato que se habían aburrido de estar prendidas de él, y ahora comparaban libros en la sala. Fizzy había salido con unas amigas así que sólo fueron él, Jay y Lottie hablando en la cocina hasta la hora de la cena y Louis amaba eso, la familia, la forma en la que se sentía con ellos (como si pudiera bajar todas sus barreras y simplemente ser él, por una vez), pero esta vez tenía una promesa escondida en la mochila y no veía la hora de estar un tiempo a solas.

Fue Lottie quien lo sacó de la miseria.

—¿No vas a bañarte para cenar? Apestas a cigarrillo —Y Louis tuvo que jurar por diez minutos que era peste de fumador pasivo, que él jamás tocaría un cigarrillo, mamá.

Jay lo dejó ir frunciendo el ceño y recordando a regañadientes la trágica muerte de aquel tío lejano a causa de cáncer del pulmón. Sutil.

Louis subió los escalones de dos en dos, con el puño bien cerrado alrededor de las bandas de la mochila. Al entrar a su cuarto, apenas notó las cortinas nuevas o el olor a limpio. Revolvió en los cajones por algo de ropa vieja que usar hasta que su mamá le lavara la suya, y cuando tuvo todo listo, asegurándose que ninguna de sus hermanas estuviera asomándose a la puerta, sacó la cajita de cartón, la envolvió en su viejo jersey de doncaster rovers, y salió del cuarto.

 

Tuvo que hacer de bañarse un esfuerzo consciente. Parte de él hubiese abierto la caja apenas entrado al baño, pero no quería llenarla de olor a cigarrillo y sexo y lo que fuera que le prendiera aún desde la noche anterior. Quería oler bonito, y quizá no tenía el champú de coco de Harry, pero la mayor de sus hermanas tenía una crema para la ducha con olor a frutos del bosque, y ya vería más tarde cómo lo explicaría, si alguien lo notaba.

Por suerte, no necesitó afeitarse; llevaba semanas impecablemente lampiño. Sólo se enjabonó y lavó el cabello y se pasó la crema de su hermana y cuando salió de la ducha olía tan bien como estaba a punto de sentirse.

Se dejó secar lentamente, envuelto en la toalla, mientras inspeccionaba la caja. Era de un rosa pastel, pero tenía el nombre de la marca escrito con un sofisticado color mármol. Se veía caro, por pequeñas tonterías: la dureza del cartón, el estilo de la caja, el nombre extranjero. De todas formas, Louis apenas si podía leer las palabras, por el modo en que le temblaban las manos.

Suspiró profundo, y la abrió.

Y no es que no supiera, porque, ¿quién más le regalaría bragas para su cumpleaños? sobre todo, quién lo haría de un modo no irónico, y tendría el cuidado de no dárselo en frente de todos los demás. Sólo Harry podría habérselas comprado, pero si le quedaba alguna duda, al abrir la caja, fue como si su nombre estuviera escrito sobre el encaje.

Todo gritaba Harry.

La nota, con el misterioso y único beso como saludo, lo sofisticado de la marca —la mayoría de sus amigos no podrían costearse un regalo así—, el regalo perfecto. Sobre todo, el color de las bragas, el modo en que al sacarlas de la caja y verlas en su totalidad, Louis se sintió de vuelta como si fuera un crío de ocho años en la despedida de soltera de una amiga de su mamá.

Eran blancas, y de encaje, y transparente en todos los lugares apropiados. No era igual al modelo que Louis recordaba, pero se notaba que Harry había elegido esas en particular siguiendo cada detalle del relato de Louis. Hasta el moño, en la parte alta del trasero, hasta el inocente detalle de los bordes.

Lloraría, si no fuera porque tenía que apresurarse si no quería levantar sospechas.

Se las puso más apurado que la vez anterior. Ya tendría tiempo cuando estuviera en Londres de dedicarse a estudiar cómo se sentían, de simplemente pasar tiempo en las bragas. Ahora, necesitaba verse.

Le iban perfectas. Las rojas, que había robado del cajón de Harry pero eran ahora suyas le ajustaban un poco: Louis tenía que ponérselas y quedarse quieto para que no se enrollaran en los bordes y se subieran un poco. Además, la costura era barata —sintética— y le raspaba justo en el lugar más inapropiado. No es que se quejara porque Louis así y todo las usaba en cada ocasión que podía, pero estas eran del tamaño justo para él, y lo suficientemente anchas abajo para no molestarle.

Notó recién cuando dejó la caja en el lavamanos, que todavía quedaba algo adentro. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento y era tonto, todo lo era, cuando se trataba de Louis y de esta cosa que tenía, pero Louis casi murió al retirar aquellas medias tan bonitas y blancas, y traslucientes, de la pequeña caja.

Nunca había usado unas. Su madre no tenía —o no donde él pudiera encontrarlas cuando era pequeño, de todas formas—, y seguramente le hubiesen quedado ridículas si intentaba ponerse unas cuando era un crío. Al verlas, sin embargo, descubrió que sin saberlo había muerto por usar unas desde siempre.

No pudo ponérselas. No acababa de sacarlas enteras de la caja cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

—Lou, ¿te falta mucho? —Era Lottie—: mamá dice que la carne ya está lista.

—Estaré abajo en diez minutos, me estoy cambiando —respondió, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Consideró seriamente hacerlo de todas formas: ponerse las medias y quizá luego sólo ponerse el pantalón encima y cambiarse a boxers normales cuando tuviera la oportunidad en la noche, pero sólo lograría estar nervioso toda la noche. Además, el punto no eran las bragas, ni las medias, era sentirse bonito y especial y no iba a lograr hacer ninguna de las dos cosas estando paranóico durante la cena.

Guardó las medias. Dudó, cuando estaba por sacarse las bragas. No le importaba tener que postergar ese momento nuevamente hasta estar en Londres, aunque fuera recién en dos o tres semanas. Sabía que iba a ser una tortura, pero podía hacerlo. Pero iba a ser doblemente difìcil si ni siqueira… Si no tenía la oportunidad de verse con ellas, con sus bragas blancas, con su regalo de cumpleaños.

Extrañaba el espejo de Harry. Extrañaba cuando sus hermanas no eran adolescentes y vivían moviendo las cosas de lugar (¡¿dónde habían dejado el espejo pequeño que su mamá usaba para maquillarse a veces?!).

Suspiró, y tomó el celular que estaba arriba del revistero. Sólo sería una foto. La vería y la borraría, y no pasaría nada.

Se paró con los azulejos del baño de fondo, y echó el trasero para atrás para separar los muslos, y se fotografió del ombligo para abajo, para que ni siquiera sus tatuajes estuvieran en la foto. No supo controlar la sonrisa cuando vio la foto: se veía tan suave y curvilíneo… No debería ponerse así de emocional por unas bragas, pero es que, joder, había esperado ese momento desde los ocho años. Peor aún, se había resignado a nunca tenerlo, también, porque a medida que pasaban los años, Louis se daba cuenta que la única vez que vería unas bragas tan bonitas en alguien —con las medias, y los moños, y el encaje, y la transparencia—, sería el día en que se casara, y no podría pedirle a su esposa que se las preste un segundo si no quería un divorcio inmediato.

Louis pensó que nunca tendría eso, y sin embargo lo tuvo. Harry se lo había dado y quizá las bragas lo hacían sentir bonito y cómodo y especial, pero Harry siempre lograba hacerlo sentir tan jodidamente querido.

Abrió watsapp. Harry tenía de ícono una foto de él y Niall la noche anterior, bebiendo del mismo vaso de cerveza por sorbetes separados. No estaba en línea desde hacía horas,y probablemente era mejor así, porque Louis realmente debería ponerse ropa de varón y bajar a comer en dos minutos. Escribió: **Harold!!! Quería darte las gracias de nuevo por la fiesta, y también por el regalo. Honestamente fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.**

Acababa de guardar las bragas en la caja otra vez, cuando el teléfono sonó.

 **Es genial oír eso :) :) :) Heyy, ¿realmente te gustaron? Puedes cambiarlas si no te gustan o no te van. Feliz cumpleaños otra vez** , y una serie interminable de emojis parranderos.

 **Me encantan** escribió, y lo envió, y estuvo a punto de enviarle también la foto, de pura emoción y agradecimiento. Afortunadamente, una vocecilla en la consciencia le dijo que enviarle fotos en bragas sería demasiado raro, incluso para Harry, que era el raro por excelencia. En cambio, agregó: **Me van bien** , y luego: **Creo :P**

 **Apuesto a que sí** respondió Harry **, en serio me alegra que te hayan gustado. Y que hayas disfrutado la fiesta.**

Louis tardó un rato en responder. Lottie había vuelto a golpear la puerta, y tuvo que cambiarse tan rápido como le fue físicamente posible. Recién después de haberse escabullido en su dormitorio para guardar las bragas en algún lugar donde nadie las encontraría y cuando ya estaba en el comedor y la mesa estaba servida, sacó el celular del bolsillo y pudo leer el mensaje.

Sonrió.

**Ahora la pregunta es qué puedo hacer yo para que tu cumpleaños sea tan genial?? Jaja :P :P :P**

**Ya veremos ;)**

  
  



	3. Las Medias que Louis se Puso para Harry

Era mitad de enero y era la primera vez que Louis estaba solo en el departamento desde su cumpleaños. Había vuelto hacía unos días a Londres, pero Harry ya estaba allí, y de vacaciones, así que Louis ni siquiera tenía las seis horas todas las mañanas con las que contaba los últimos meses, para hacer sus cosas. No se quejaba, porque habìa extrañado a Harry, y desde que había llegado a Londres, no habían hecho más que hablar y pasar el tiempo juntos, porque siempre había sido la actividad preferida de Louis y hacía meses que los dos estaban tan ocupados que ni siquiera salían.

Aún así, esa tarde, cuando Harry le dijo que iba a ir a estudiar a la casa de un compañero porque no podía concentrarse en el departamento, Louis había agradecido al cielo y las estrellas por finalmente tener un segundo para él. Casi lo había empujado de la casa, pero eso no le impidió bromear con que no iba a hacerse cargo de la gravísima acusación de Harry: Louis no era tan interesante como para ser una distracción, pero si esa era la excusa para abandonarlo por todo un día, que así fuera.

Se había apresurado a ducharse, porque Harry iba a quedarse a cenar en lo de su amigo, pero probablemente volvería temprano. Además ya había sido probado por experiencias anteriores que el tiempo volaba cuando Louis estaba feliz.

Las medias le iban perfectas. Hacía que sus piernas se vieran delicadas y pasar la mano sobre el material era aún más adictivo que hacerlo sobre sus piel afeitada. Louis estaba enamorado de como se apretaban sobre sus muslos y la casi imperceptible presión que ejercían sobre su piel creaba una curva pequeñita, justo encima del encaje. Amaba el espacio entre la media y las bragas; amaba el modo en que al mirarse al espejo, era como si llevara la textura en todo el cuerpo, como luz del sol entibiando su piel.

Había pasado algo así como veinte minutos admirando su reflejo en el dormitorio de Harry, flexionando las piernas un poco, cruzándolas y separándolas, y poniéndose de espaldas para ver cómo se veía su trasero cuando lo sacaba para afuera, cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

¿Quién podría ser? No esperaba a nadie. Sonó otra vez, esta vez sostenido por varios segundos

—Vooooy —exclamó frustrado mientras se quitaba las medias.

Acababa de dejarlas caer sobre el colchón cuando volvió a sonar.

—Putísima madre, ¡Estoy yendo! —gritó otra vez, y como el inesperado visitante parecía empecinado en no soltar el timbre, se calzó los jeans encima de las bragas y manoteó la primer camiseta que encontró (una de Harry, de Pink Floyd).

—¡Hasta que me abres, Louis! —protestó el irlandés haciéndose paso apenas Louis hubiese destrabado la puerta—, necesito un favor como de vida o muerte.

—Woah, colega, ¿qué pasó?

—Barbara. ¿Recuerdas a Bárbara? —Louis la recordaba: era la compañera de colegio de Niall de la que había estado enamorado desde entonces, pero con quien había perdido contacto desde que su carrera como modelo de ropa interior había comenzado.

—La recuerdo —respondió, aunque tenía que ser una pregunta retórica considerando que Niall la mencionaba básicamente cada vez que estaba ebrio.

—Bueno, la tipa está en la ciudad y me escribió para vernos, pero está con una amiga así que necesito que me acompañes.

Louis pestañeó mientras el ceño se le fruncía lentamente en un gesto cada vez más confundido.

—¿Esa es la emergencia?

—Louis. Es Barbara —explicó frustrado y luego de rodar los ojos, revolvió el departamento hasta encontrar la chaqueta de Louis—. Y está con una amiga en la ciudad por trabajo, lo cual sabes que significa.

 _Modelo de ropa interior._ Sorprendente. Para tratarse de un tipo con un trabajo horrible que estaba actualmente usando bragas debajo de un par rotoso de jeans, Louis era bastante afortunado.

—Colega, al menos déjame cambiarme —protestó.

—No hay tiempo, literalmente salen a Madrid en una hora —retrucó el rubio, mientras básicamente le ponía la chaqueta—. Además, estás bien. Estas chicas adoran cuando eres casual y relajado.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —bromeó y manoteó las llaves de la mesa antes de salir porque, sería sólo una hora, y Niall era uno de sus mejores amigos: no podía no responder a su pedido de auxilio—. Llevas años intentando meterte en sus pantalones.

—Okay, primero, he estado en sus pantalones —explicó mientras salía al pasillo del edificio y Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Besarte en un cumpleaños a los quince no es meterte en los pantalones de alguien.

 

x

 

Barbara era todo lo que Niall había dicho que era: agradable, divertida, un poco desenfrenada y, sobre todo, jodidamente hermosa. Su amiga, Gigi, era quizá un poco más reservada, pero igualmente cordial. Louis no podía culparla del todo, al fin de cuentas, Barbara estaba hablando con un amigo de hacía años y Gigi con un tipo ligeramente apabullado por su belleza y que no paraba por dos segundos de subirse los pantalones.

Apenas hablaron con ellas algo así como media hora antes de que tuvieran que irse. No hubo besos dramáticos entre el Irlandés y su amiga —mucho menos entre Louis y Gigi—, pero se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y prometieron verse cuando ella volviera a Londres en unas semanas, o eso explicó él mientras veían el taxi perderse por la calle.

Louis debería haberse ido a casa en ese momento, pero el rubio lo miró con la sonrisa más ancha y esperanzada que le había visto, y le dijo:

—Sólo una cerveza, ¡Vamos! Para festejar.

Dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y asintió. En el bar estaría oscuro y sólo necesitaba recordarse de subirse el pantalón de vez en cuando. No es como si Niall fuera a chequearle el trasero de todas formas.

 

x

 

Faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche y Louis había bebido más alcohol esa noche que en el Año Nuevo, lo cual era decir mucho. Niall había trascendido al estado de ebriedad en el que hablaba de Barbara y Louis lo oía enternecido porque, aunque jamás lo admitiría por miedo a ilusionarlo demás, los había visto juntos esa noche y se veían lindos. Tenían química.

Estaban parados contra la pared de ladrillos del lugar, y Louis jugaba con su botella casi vacía, cuando Niall notó a un muchacho que se acercaba a ellos y tuvo que interrumpir su monólogo por un momento.

—¡Zaynie! —dijo ruidosamente, mientras abría los brazos.

El chico era la versión masculina de Barbara, en el sentido de que, como ella, era ridículamente atractivo. Mejillas filosas, ojos intensos, y tatuajes misteriosos decorando cada rastro de piel que no era cubierto por aquellas casuales ropas del estilo “demasiado cool para tí”.

—Niall, hey —respondió con una sonrisa, y al verlo sonreír Louis no pudo evitar sonreír también. Ropa y tatuajes de lado, sonriendo parecía un niño. “Zaynie” se soltó suavemente del abrazo, aunque todavía cruzando el brazo sobre su hombro, y miró a Louis—: ¿Quién es tu bonito amigo?

—Es Louis y es heterosexual —rió y Zayn se lamió la esquina de los labios mientras disimulaba la sonrisa—. Asi que resignate.

—Así es mi suerte —se encogió de hombros.

Zaynie se llamaba en verdad Zayn y era estudiante de diseño gráfico. Iba siempre al bar donde trabajaba Niall —allí se habían conocido—, sobre todo los días de micrófono abierto. El rubio decía que tenía una voz impresionante y Zayn había bromeado con que le cantaría una serenata si Louis se lo pedía, lo cual había hecho a Niall estallar en carcajadas y a Louis reír un poco incómodo.

Curiosamente, no era que un tipo estuviera flirteando con él lo que lo ponía tan raro, sino el no saber dónde se había metido su humor rápido e ingenioso y por qué se distraía tanto observando los gestos del extraño que tardaba en responder. No es que le gustara el tipo porque, no. Primero, porque Louis era heterosexual —detalle no menor—, pero sobre todo, Zayn era demasiado intenso para su gusto. Adorable, atractivo, gracioso… Pero intenso.

A Louis le gustaba estar en control de la situación y era probablemente eso lo que lo tenía tan incómodo en ese momento.

Afortunadamente, la puerta del bar se abrió y una familiar melena se asomó entre la gente.

Louis hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Niall se giró curioso. Al ver a Harry levantó la mano en el aire y lo llamó bien fuerte (al menos tres Harrys en el lugar miraron alrededor confundidos).

—Hey —saludó con un apretón de manos a Niall y al extraño, pero cuando estaba por saludar a Louis se cruzó de brazos—: llegué de estudiar sólo para encontrar una casa vacía y la ropa todavía en el lavarropas.

—Joder, lo olvidé. Lo siento —se disculpó haciendo una mueca consternada, pero pronto señaló al rubio a su lado—: fue culpa de Niall, él me sacó a las rastras.

Niall rodó los ojos.

—Bueno _lamento_ haberte obligado a una doble cita con modelos de ropa interior —Meneó la cabeza, con cierta indignación—: por cierto, Harry. Este es Zayn —Harry lo saludó nuevamente, esta vez sonriendo—. Zayn, este es Harry, el novio heterosexual de Louis.

Harry sonrió de ese modo tan raro que sólo él sabía hacerlo, con los ojos bien iluminados y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Miró a Louis, y frunció el ceño, todavía sonriendo aunque confundido, pero fue Niall quién le explicó.

—Zayn aquí está encaprichado con Louis, ha estado flirteando desvergonzadamente con él desde hace media hora.

—No se lo menciones a su novio heterosexual —protestó divertido.

—Sólo espero que él no te haya flirteado también —rió Harry e interrumpió el extraño apretón de manos que llevaban dándose por algo así como veinte segundos, para dar un paso atrás y rodear a Louis por la cintura.

—No tuve la suerte —dijo Zayn y miraba a Harry entre divertido y extrañado y Louis no podía culparlo, porque era así como él mismo miraba su relación con él a veces.

—Soy un tipo de un sólo hombre —respondió dramáticamente y Harry rió estruendosamente porque hacía eso, a veces: reírse de los chistes de Louis como si fueran tan graciosos. No por nada era su mejor amigo.

Después de advertirle a Zayn que estaría vigilándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, Harry se fue con Nick y sus amigos porque ese era el motivo por el que estaba en el bar al fin de cuentas. Zayn había dejado de flirtear con Louis, al menos abiertamente, pero todavía lo miraba de ese modo intenso en que lo hizo cuando lo conoció y todavía le sonreía asomando la lengua y Louis estaba seguro de que las ridículas amenazas de Harry sólo lo habían interesado un poco más.

No es que a Louis le molestara. Honestamente adoraba la atención y le daba igual de quién viniera, hombre o mujer. Pero seguía incomodándole eso de no saber cómo responder. Eso de haber necesitado que su “novio heterosexual” se acercara para que bromeara del asunto (¿desde cuándo Harry bromeaba de cosas antes que Louis?).

No había mucho para hacer al respecto, así que Louis fue por más bebidas y decidió que si Zayn iba a flirtear disimuladamente de ahora en más, él sólo iba a hacer de cuenta que no lo notaba, beber cerveza y bailar hasta que le dolieran las piernas. Louis no era el tipo más maduro del mundo, pero sabía que había mejores maneras de pasar un viernes por la noche que jugando al gato y al ratón con un ratón que ni siquiera te interesa.

  
x

 

Eran las tres de la mañana y el bar estaba repleto de gente. Habían apagado las luces generales, pero en lugar de eso había luces parpadeantes que acompañaban la música. Él y Niall se habían terminado juntando con el grupo de Zayn, después de haber bailado con unas chicas por casi cuarenta minutos, aunque en el fondo ninguno de los dos estaba realmente interesado en llevarlas a casa —Niall tenía a Barbara en la cabeza y Louis estaba vistiendo bragas.

Ahora, las chicas bailaban con otros tipos y Louis escuchaba a los que estaban a su lado hablar unos sobre otros, de música, fútbol y demás cosas, pero él estaba tan ebrio que sólo miraba la pista y se sonreía, porque a veces cuando la gente hablaba bajo las luces azules parecía que tuvieran dientes fluorescentes.

Lo sorprendió el tacto, al principio. Se hubiese volteado a la defensiva si no hubiese reconocido inmediatamente la voz de Harry en el oído. Entonces, hasta la mano en su cintura se sintió familiar: ancha y firme y delicada a la vez (Harry a veces tocaba a Louis como si estuviera hecho de cristal).

—Puedo ver tus… —susurró y no dijo más pero Louis pudo oír cómo se humedecía los labios—. Como, deberías subirte el pantalón.

—Joder —exclamó y en seguida se reincorporó en el asiento para acomodarse el jean. Sintió una ola de pánico y hubiese empezado a mirar a los alrededores para ver si alguien había notado algo, si no fuera porque la mano de Harry estaba otra vez en su cintura y eso lograba calmarlo un poco.

—No te preocupes, sólo te decía. Probablemente lo noté porque las reconocí.

—¿Puedes ver mucho de ellas? —preguntó susurrando en su oído también.

Harry negó suavemente.

—Sólo los bordes y la cinta del moño —explicó y se alejó de su oído sonriente. Hizo de cuenta que miraba a alguien pasar detrás de ellos y aprovechó para volver a fijarse. Louis rodó los ojos porque Harry intentando ser disimulado era literalmente la persona más obvia del mundo—. Ahí está bien, no se ve —susurró otra vez y procedió a desordenarle el cabello juguetonamente.

Recién cuando le guiñó el ojo y se alejó unos pasos, Louis notó que tenía la bufanda en el cuello.

—Hey, ¿te vas a casa? —preguntó bajándose del banco y alcanzándolo velozmente—. ¿Te vas con alguien?

Harry negó suavemente, todavía sonriendo.

—No sé por qué clase de don Juan me tomas, pero no.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco: si había algo que Harry sabía cómo hacer era conseguir compañía para la noche. No iba a decírselo ahora, de todas formas; tenía sueño, y la música estaba fuerte y ya no tenía quién le vigilara que no se le vieran las bragas.

Se puso en puntitas para hablarle al oído.

—Espérame entonces, voy contigo.

 

x

 

Louis se derrumbó sobre el sillón apenas entraron al departamento. El frío de la calle le había hecho tragar la borrachera, pero ahora le dolía la cabeza y el estómago y los metros hasta la habitación se hacían eternos.

Harry dejó la bufanda y el saco en la mesita y  luego se sentó junto a Louis, con los brazos sobre el respaldar del sillón y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Bebí tanto —protestó.

—Lo mismo —dijo Louis—, es culpa de Niall, lo juro, el tipo no tiene fondo.

Se giró perezosamente hasta quedar panza arriba y trepó las piernas sobre el regazo de Harry.

—¿Cómo estuvo el estudio?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora mismo no recuerdo absolutamente nada —rió y Louis sonrió porque siempre lo enternecía ver a Harry así con la nariz colorada y la sonrisa fácil.

—El alcohol —explicó, como si Harry no supiera.

—Quizá —se encogió de hombros otra vez.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato. Louis sufría internamente porque necesitaba beber como dos litros de agua si quería sobrevivir a la noche, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para levantarse a buscarla. Harry tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas, pero debía estar cansado porque ni siquiera estaba haciéndole cosquillas como siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo es que tú volviste solo hoy? —dijo después de un rato y Louis abrió los ojos de golpe porque aparentemente se estaba quedando dormido.

—¿Qué?

—Estaban hablando con esas chicas, parecían interesadas.

Esta vez fue Louis quien se encogió de hombros.

—Niall estaba probablemente pensando en su boda con Barbara y yo... Tú sabes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

Se palmeó las caderas.

—Estaba vistiendo tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry rió bien fuerte y Louis no sabía que era tan gracioso pero rió también.

—Fue un buen regalo, entonces —dijo, todavía sonriendo—. Es decir, te gustan.

Se mordió el labio y asintió en silencio. Era raro, hace un momenton que lo había mencionado casualmente, había parecido fácil, y no había tenido problema en textear a Harry al respecto cuando las vio por primera vez. Pero ahora de golpe, se sentía raro.

Siendo justos no habían hablado —cara a cara— del asunto desde el primer incidente en la habitación de Harry.

—Sí, son perfectas —dijo finalmente—, me quedan mejor que las otras.

Harry no dijo nada. Louis tenía todavía las piernas en el mismo lugar que antes, y los dedos de Harry no le hacían cosquillas, pero estaban inquietos golpeteando sus jeans. Louis sabía que estaba pensando algo pero jamás se hubiese imaginado qué.

—¿Puedo verlas? —dijo y entonces lo miró y sus dedos se movieron aún más rápido mientras hablaba con el normal tono mórbido que parecía todo menos relajado en ese momento—. Es decir, te vi con las otras.

Louis asintió en silencio, pero no se movió. Sólo miró a Harry y como él se mordía el lado interno de las mejillas e intentó buscar alguna razón por la que no debía hacer eso. Había decenas, cientos incluso, lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en ninguna.

—Sí, claro —dijo y retiró las piernas del regazo de Harry.

Sus manos eran pesadas. Se sentían como las mantas en invierno cuando la cama se pegaba a su cuerpo. Y quizá era el miedo, o algo más, pero Louis se sentía igual de adicto a ellas. Parte de él sólo quería dejar las piernas allí y olvidar los últimos minutos de esa conversación.

En cambio se levantó, torpemente, como pudo. Estaba jodidamente ebrio, y se tambaleó un par de veces antes de finalmente quedarse de pie. Aún así, aunque era fácil culpar todo eso al alcohol, o a la adrenalina que le daba vestir las preciosas bragas blancas, Louis sabía que ese no era el motivo. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero en todo caso creía que tenía más que ver con que se sentía solo justo: había sido Harry quién se las había dado de todas formas, y no tendría el coraje para usarlas siquiera si no fuera por esa perfecta charla que tuvieron en la alcoba aquel día.

Se desabotonó el pantalón, de espaldas a Harry, y se lo bajó rápidamente. Se tuvo que respaldar contra la pared para sacar las medias y las botas elastizadas de los jean, pero finalmente pudo. Se sacó la camiseta, también —porque si iba a hacer eso iba a hacerlo bien— y, como mirar a Harry parecía una tarea imposible, se miró a sí mismo. Miró la tela sobre su piel y se acomodó los bordes para que queden a la altura justa, y luego miró sus brazos llenos de tatuajes superpuestos al encaje y se sonrió porque no sabía por qué —todavía no lo entendía y probablemente nunca lo hiciera—, pero adoraba eso.

—¿Fueron las medias demasiado? —dijo Harry volviéndolo a la realidad, y cuando Louis miró lo vio sentado en el sillón, con los codos sobre las rodillas y los labios húmedos—. No sabía si era inapropiado o…

—No, ¿estás bromeando? Las amé, es sólo que —comenzó y quiso explicarle todo, pero era demasiado para su pequeña mente borracha—, sonó el timbre, tú sabes, Niall —Harry asintió aunque probablemente no tenía idea que intentaba decirle. Louis sólo carraspeó—. ¿Quieres que me las ponga?

Harry asintió otra vez sólo que un poco más rápido.

Se perdió por el pasillo cubriéndose el trasero con las manos y sonriéndose sin saber del todo por qué. Entró al cuarto de Harry: las medias estaban todavía donde las había dejado (tiradas a los pies de su cama), y tuvo que agradecer que Harry hubiese decidido no ser un Don Juan ese día, porque el pobre hubiese tenido que dar una gran explicación a quien fuera que durmiera con él esa noche.

Se sentó en la cama a ponerse las medias, porque estarse de pie era una tarea demasiado difícil en ese momento. Apenas terminaba de subirse la segunda cuando Harry apareció en el marco de la puerta con su camiseta en las manos.

No dijo nada. Sólo se recostó sobre el marco y miró a Louis terminar de acomodarse las medias con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillantes.

—¿A qué me veo tierno? —bromeó Louis extendiendo las piernas en el piso y mirándolas él también porque amaba esas benditas medias, amaba sentirlas en su piel.

—Jodidamente adorable —sentenció Harry, y caminó hacia él para tenderle la mano y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Louis rió al chocar torpemente contra él y se alejó todavía tambaleante, demasiado embriagado en el alcohol y en esa sensación tibia que le crecía en el pecho. Se soltó de Harry y se miró al espejo y se giró para verse el trasero en el reflejo por veinteava vez desde que Harry le había regalado las bragas. Capturó la mirada verde en el cristal y le sonrió y cuando Harry le sonrió también no pudo evitar sentir un suspiro dibujarse en los labios.

No dijo nada porque no sabía qué era lo que quería decir, pero Harry no esperó por sus palabras tampoco. Solo lo estudió en el reflejo y finalmente, después de un minuto se acercó de nuevo a él para acomodar el moño que se había aplastado de usar las bragas con el jean.

Louis no sabía porqué las manos de Harry se sentían tan peligrosas en ese momento, si eran tan anchas, firmes y delicadas como lo habían sido siempre con él.

—En fin —dijo y carraspeó, y la sonrisa de Harry se suavizó un poco mientras alejaba las manos de él—, gracias de nuevo.

—No es nada, Lou. Sólo un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Sí, bueno. Fue el mejor de todos —se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó como siempre hacían, particularmente cuando estaban borrachos:

Lo abrazó por el cuello y Harry por la cintura y Louis no sabía si era el hecho de estar en ropa interior o cómo el encaje se sentía como magia sobre su piel, pero fue diferente. Duró más.

La sensación se le pegó al cuerpo y aún media hora después cuando ya estaba en sus bóxer intentando dormir en su cama, sentía el perfume de Harry y el tacto de sus manos en su espalda y no podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa ladeada y en que cuando le dijo las buenas noches, Harry estaba sentado en su cama y todavía tenía en las manos su camiseta de Pink Floyd que Louis había usado todo el día.

 


	4. El Primer Beso de Louis

—¿No vas a ponerle carne? —dijo Louis asomándose por detrás de Harry.

—Si tú quieres —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras revolvía la cebolla—. Se siente como mucho para una cena tan tarde.

—Oh, malcríame —insistió Louis y sonrió tan exageradamente que Harry sólo pudo rodar los ojos—. Realmente tengo ganas de comer pasta y mañana tú no vas a cocinar y tendría que esperar hasta quién sabe cuándo.

—¿Hasta pasado mañana?

—Demasiado tiempo —protestó, y se sonrió cuando Harry, con expresión frustrada y todo, caminó hacia el refrigerador.

Se sentó en el mesón, justo al lado de la tabla donde Harry iba a cortar la carne. Verlo cocinar era, desde que se habían mudado juntos, uno de sus mayores hobbies. Había algo de sentir el olor de la comida inundar la habitación, mientras hablas de fútbol y de cotilleo del edificio, que era extrañamente encantador. Quizá era que lo transportaba a la infancia, que le recordaba un poco a su mamá —Louis había sido siempre apegado a su familia.

La cosa es que cuando Harry cocinaba, Louis no se movía de su lado ni por un segundo, y sería extremadamente sospechoso si se fuera ya. Tendría que esperar unos minutos.

—¿Sabes? Parece un poco injusto que me hagas trabajar el doble el día anterior de mi cumpleaños para que no tenga que trabajar mañana —frunció el ceño—, como, ¿no es un poco absurdo?

—Lo que sería absurdo sería desperdiciar tus impresionantes habilidades culinarias, Harold.

—Harry.

—Además, amas esto —sonrió y como Harry estaba muy cerca suyo, cortando la carne, pero Louis tenía las manos húmedas de apoyarlas en el mesón, en lugar de pellizcarle los pezones le cabeceó el hombro juguetonamente.

—¿Cocinar o malcriarte?

—Ambas cosas —rió Louis. Harry sólo se sonrió.

—Quizás.

 

x

**  
**

Diez minutos después, Harry estaba vigilando la carne, y a punto de poner el agua hervir, y Louis pensó que ese sería el momento justo.

—Tengo que mear —mintió y brincó del mesón. Cuando oyó a Harry quejarse de que esa era mas información de la que necesitaba, ya estaba entrando al pasillo.

Caminó derecho hacia el dormitorio de Harry, mientras sacaba el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo hacía por lo menos media hora. Abrió placard, y luego el primer cajón, y justo cuando estaba por acomodar el papel encima de la pila de boxers (para que Harry lo viera sí o sí al día siguiente cuando se levantara a cambiarse, y que no terminara manoteando un boxer y escondiendo la nota sin querer), notó una imagen familiar: la misma marca, el mismo color de la caja.

No lo pensó seriamente; el instinto lo movió. Sacó la caja del fondo del cajón, con el papel todavía en las manos. No podía ser la misma: Louis había tirado la suya hacía ya bastante tiempo (era más fácil esconder las medias y las bragas que la caja entera). Pero era igualmente intrigante, sobre todo por notarse tan reciente. Ni siquiera había sido abierta.

Cuando oyó los pasos en el pasillo, tuvo tiempo de esconderla (si hasta escuchó a Harry llamar su nombre, y detenerse en el dormitorio y el baño). Tuvo decenas de segundos para hacer algo, pero lo que lo paralizó esta vez no fue el miedo, sino la curiosidad.

Louis todavía estaba sentado en la cama, con la caja cerrada en la falda, cuando se asomó por la puerta. Harry le sonrió al verlo, pero luego notó la caja, frunció el ceño, y tragó saliva.

—Yo… —comenzó, pero luego se quedó callado.

Louis esperó varios segundos antes de hablar.

—Estaba preparando todo para tu cumpleaños —explicó suavemente—, es decir, la pista. Es una búsqueda del tesoro.

—Genial.

—Sí, y pensé: el primer lugar al que va Harry luego de dormir como Dios lo trajo al mundo por las noches, es al cajón de ropa interior, ¿verdad? —Harry solo asintió—, y entonces vi la caja y… —Silencio, otra vez—. Lo siento, Haz, no intentaba revisarte las cosas.

—No, no te preocupes. Lo sé —dijo Harry y finalmente se movió. Louis sonrió porque recién en ese momento notó que había estado al menos veinte segundos en la misma posición incómoda (un brazo en el marco de la puerta y un pie adelante, a punto de empezar a caminar, o salir corriendo)—. Sólo lamento que la hayas encontrado así… Son para tí. No sabía si debía dártelas.

Louis asintió y volvió a mirar la caja. Lo sabía, un poco —lo supuso. Harry no llevaba a una chica al departamento desde hacía meses y no se lo veía como el tipo de hombre que usa ropa interior femenina (sufría demasiado con tener que usar la masculina).

—¿Por qué?

Harry se masajeó la nuca mientras se acomodaba, recostado contra la pared.

—No lo sé, realmente. Quizá porque no tenía un motivo: no es tu cumpleaños ni nada. Pensé que se vería raro si te las daba así sin más.

—Es así —sonrió Louis—, se ve un poco raro —Harry se sonrió mientras agachaba la mirada—. Quise decir, ¿por qué me las compraste?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que tuviera su respuesta. Harry se mordía el labio y miraba el suelo y Louis odiaba cuando no podía leerlo —no tenía muchos talentos, pero ese era uno: adivinar la carcajada antes que la sonrisa, distinguir un enojo fingido de uno real. Louis conocía a Harry como a la palma de su mano y sin embargo, ahora, no sabía qué pensaba.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Hay una tienda cerca de mi trabajo… Siempre la veo al cortar camino por la galería —explicó—, sólo las vi y pensé en ti.

Louis se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

—Pensé que te gustarían.

—¿Puedo abrirla? —preguntó, mientras acariciaba los bordes de la caja.

Harry no dijo nada, pero cuando Louis levantó la mirada, asintió velozmente.

 _Encaje_. Louis amaba el encaje y al parecer Harry sabía eso. Era negro esta vez, pero el color no hacía diferencia al tacto mágico del material sobre sus dedos. Louis se había dado por vencido a intentar entenderlo. Entender _se_. Sólo aceptaba que algo de él renacía cuando las tocaba, y que quizá algunas cosas buenas también pueden ser secretos. En todo caso, estaba agradecido por poder compartirlo con Harry.

—Escucha —dijo Harry mientras Louis abría las medias en el aire y se sonreía viendo el detalle en la zona alta, delicado y formal—. Es el conjunto entero, lo vendían así.

Louis asintió y dejó las medias sobre la cama y luego sacó de la caja el portaligas y las bragas también. _Culotte_. Louis jamás le contaría a nadie cómo sabía que así se llamaban.

—Te lo digo porque hay un brassiere y sé que no…

—Brassiere —se burló Louis. Harry se sonrió.

—Es decir. Quizá, no quieras usarlo y no quiero que pienses que sugiero… Aunque no tendría nada de malo.

Después de dejar las bragas en la cama, frunció el ceño y miró a Harry.

—¿Qué estás balbuceando? —rió y Harry rió también, y Louis solo volvió a la caja y sacó el sostén. Era delicado, con un pequeño moñito en el medio y el bretel—. Es lindo —dijo y volvió a mirar a Harry—: puede que lo use, no lo sé.

—Okay —susurró.

Louis puso el sostén encima del resto en la cama, acomodándolo hasta que quedaran todas las prendas al alcance de su visión. Un conjunto entero —su primer conjunto.

Sexy, delicado, refinado.

Se lo pondría en ese mismo momento sino fuera porque un Harry muy incómodo seguía en silencio en el rincón.

Suspiró y volvió a guardar todo en la caja.

—Gracias, bebé. Realmente me encanta —dijo y tuvo que carraspear porque la voz le había salido más grave de lo habitual, un poco rasposa. Se puso de pie—: Bueno, mañana es búsqueda del tesoro. No hay sorpresa ahora. Te daré la pista con el desayuno, porque si la dejo en el cajón vas a espiarla antes de dormir —explicó y pasó a su lado sin mirarlo a los ojos. Desde el pasillo, revoleó la cajita sobre su colchón, y siguió camino hacia la cocina—. Huele a quemado.

Harry pasó corriendo a su lado.

—Mierda...

 

x

 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Louis una vez que se había posicionado lo suficientemente cerca del oído de Harry para darle un paro cardíaco.

—Por la putísima… —Harry se reincorporó exaltado  y confundido por el grito y las estruendosas carcajadas de Louis—. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Jesús.

Louis se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, incapaz siquiera de levantar la mirada para responder.

—Esta es literalmente la peor forma de empezar mi cumpleaños —continuó protestando Harry, frunciendo el ceño y masajeándose los ojos. Cuando Louis finalmente encontró la calma suficiente para sentarse en el suelo, sin embargo, Harry sonreía—. Buen día, imbécil.

—Buen día, cumpleañero —Sonrió.

Todavía esforzándose para contener la risa, se extendió en el suelo hasta alcanzar la bandeja del desayuno que tan cuidadosamente había posicionado alejada de la cama, en caso que Harry tumbara todo al despertarse.

—Te hice el desayuno.

Harry se recostó contra el respaldar, sonriendo y aplaudiendo como un niño. Si Louis no rodaba los ojos no era porque no fuera empalagoso, sino porque primero no había nadie allí que lo viera sonriendo de un modo tan tonto en respuesta a Harry, y segundo porque se había levantado hacía hora y media para preparar el desayuno: merecía ver la respuesta.

—¿Panqueques? Eres genial, Lou —dijo Harry y sonrió mientras Louis le sacudía la melena en un gesto afectuoso—. Ooye, ¿me compraste arándanos?

—Todo para mi fanático orgánico favorito.

Harry levantó la servilleta sobre el plato de frutas y sus ojos se iluminaron aún más.

—¿Y uvas? ¿Y frutillas? Jesús.

—Eres horrible. Literalmente estás más emocionado por las frutas que por la búsqueda del tesoro —protestó Louis. Harry rió—, debería haberte organizado una visita a la feria de granjeros.

—No, no seas tonto —murmuró mientras sacaba el sobre debajo de la taza de café—. Muero por empezar la búsqueda también.

Louis tomó la taza de té que se había preparado y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Harry masticaba un bocado de panqueques mientras abría el sobre. Lo leyó en voz alta:

—Por La Primera Vez, en tu cumpleaños, no hay Nada para tí. Es tan temprano, que parecerás Un Muerto Caminando, pero hoy te regalo una búsqueda del tesoro. Así que Aléjate, Sin Palabras, y Si Alguna Vez Regresas, encontrarás el tesoro.

Frunció el ceño en silencio un largo rato, alternando sorbos de café mientras miraba a Louis. Finalmente, dejó la taza en la mesita, y murmuró:

—¿Realmente no tengo que decir nada, o…?

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Son pistas, Harold.

—Claro, claro —asintió sonriendo—. Umm… Bueno, obviamente son referencias a The Script… —razonó—, ¿esto es por esa fiesta donde nos conocimos hablando de ellos?

Louis puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Realmente pensé que te llevaría más tiempo.

Harry se llevó otro bocado a la boca mientras sonreía orgulloso y sacaba pecho. Después aplaudió, y terminó el café de un tirón.

—Esto es tan cool, no puedo creerlo —balbuceaba mientras se levantaba de la cama, sacudiendo la bandeja, los panqueques, y hasta a Louis que tan perezosamente se había recostado sobre sus codos a terminar el té—, ¿tengo que ir allí entonces? ¿Dónde la busco? La siguiente pista, quiero decir.

Louis sólo se sonrió y  pellizcó un trozo de panqueques mientras veía a Harry ponerse calzoncillos y el par de jeans que había usado el día anterior. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto el trasero desde que vivían juntos? Ya ni siquiera lo hacía reaccionar.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo? Prometo no pedir ayuda —dijo Harry mientras se echaba desodorante.

—Tengo cosas que hacer primero —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, pero te encontraré más adelante.

—Vas a dormirte de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió suavemente y trepó hasta la almohada de Harry donde se recostó a terminar de comer los panqueques. Fue Harry quien rodó los ojos esta vez, mientras sonreía.

—No tardes demasiado —pidió y caminó hacia él para hacerle un suave coscorrón—, estoy súper rápido, llegaré al final antes del mediodía… Una búsqueda del tesoro, esto es, como, súper divertido.

—Eres un nerd.

 

x

 

A decir verdad, lo único que Louis tenía que hacer, era terminar los panqueques, dormir un rato, y avisarle a los chicos que terminaran de preparar todo el asunto de la fiesta solos porque él estaría ocupado con Harry y no podría ayudar. No era realmente necesario lo último, porque Liam y Niall lo habían imaginado de todas formas, y sólo obtuvo como respuesta del irlandés una serie de insultos por despertarlo a las diez de la mañana. Así que Louis lo había insultado de vuelta, se había vestido decente para andar por el centro, y había salido del departamento.

Había considerado por un segundo ponerse el regalo de Harry debajo de la ropa, como una suerte de agradecimiento y muestra de afecto para su mejor amigo en el día de su cumpleaños, pero iba a terminar sudando toda su ropa-para-sentirse-bonito, y además, pensándolo dos veces, siquiera considerarlo era terriblemente raro. Se encontró con Harry frente al starbucks cerca del campus a las 11 y media de la mañana. Casi ni había gente en la zona un sábado a esa hora, así que Louis se entretuvo mirando los pajaritos picoteando en el pasto, y fumando un cigarro, mientras el cumpleañero llegaba.

Lo sorprendió la mano en el hombro, pero reconoció el tacto en seguida. Harry tenía una vincha, que vaya a saber alguien de dónde había sacado, protegiendo su melena del viento, y las mejillas rojas del frío y de caminar todo el día.

—Te llevó mil años llegar —protestó Louis, y Harry le explicó una interminable anécdota en tono mórbido acerca de una pequeña confusión en la tienda de cds entre él y un amigo del empleado del lugar.

Louis tenía sueño, y frío, y muchísimas ganas de tomar café, pero la historia era para Harry interesante, y Louis odiaba la cara que ponía cuando alguien lo interrumpía: era el modo en que se apagaba el brillo en sus ojos, que le rompía el corazón. Luego de haber sido algo así como un idiota con él —por diversión—, las primeras tres semanas de su amistad, Louis había aprendido a concederle a Harry todos los minutos que el resto de sus amigos no le concedían. Se sentía como un superhéroe, repartiendo justicia.

—Perdí como cuarenta minutos —suspiró Harry finalmente—, sólo intentando dilucidar qué otra cosa podría haber querido decir la pista si no era la tienda de cds.

Louis esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que hubiera terminado, y luego sonrió.

—Bueno, estás aquí ahora, cumpleañero. Ve a buscarla.

—¿Sólo voy y les digo que soy el cumpleañero? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Dijiste que no ibas a pedir ayuda!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó y se reincorporó con pereza, después de haber caminado probablemente algo así como cuarenta cuadras en lo que iba de la mañana.

 

x

 

Harry salió cinco minutos después con dos tazas de café humeantes y una porción de torta de chocolate. Sin decir nada, Louis tomó la suya y dio el primer sorbo, esperando que el café funcionara como una suerte de poción que le quitara el sueño, el frío y el hambre, y lo llene de energías para acompañar a Harry en lo que quedaba de la búsqueda. No era mucho, por suerte.

—No lo entiendo… No me dieron ninguna pista —susurró—, pregunté y me dijeron que sólo había torta de cumpleaños y café… ¿No lo habrán olvidado, Lou?

—Dijiste que no ibas a pedir ayuda —insistió, y bebió otro sorbo de café.

Debía estar realmente cansado para disfrutarlo tanto. Era la falta de sueño, probablemente, la noche anterior había estado tan distraído pensando en la búsqueda del tesoro, la fiesta de esa noche, y el bendito conjunto que le había regalado Harry, que apenas había podido dormir unas horas.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan estricto? Jesús —frunció el ceño, y volvió a mirar la torta que Louis estaba comiendo sin disimulo—. Ni siquiera me gusta la torta de chocolate, ¿no podrías haberles encargado de frutilla, o…? Ohh.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Esto es por esa vez que ganamos una cena romántica en el programa de radio? Rosso, ¿verdad? Que comí tres porciones de torta porque era gratis y casi muero de descompostura esa noche.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, tú dime.

Harry rió, probablemente una mezcla de orgullo y de recuerdos de esa cena a principio de año que había colaborado más a su relación con anécdotas y chistes internos, que los seis meses anteriores.

—Okay, pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga allí? Como, ¿hablo con el mozo, o algo?

—Sin ayuda, Harold.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Bueno, ¡Vamos! Ya lo averiguaré.

Louis gruñó perezoso aferrándose a la taza de café como si fuera una reliquia familiar y Harry el villano intentando robársela.

—¿Puedes, como, relajarte, dos segundos? No es ni el mediodía y todavía no terminé mi café.

—Lo siento —rió—, es sólo que estoy ansioso. ¡Una búsqueda del tesoro! Es como lo mejor que me pasó en el año.

—Un poco exagerado —se burló Louis, pero sonreía y Harry sonreía también—, pero me alegra que te guste.

—Bueno, eres bueno haciendo regalos.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Si algo aprendí de nuestro breve año de convivencia es que te gustan más los gestos que las cosas y que adoras seguir instrucciones.

—Eso no es precisamente halagador —protestó mientras destapaba (al fin) su taza de café.

—No, pero lo digo bien. Me gusta que seas así —se defendió—. Como, te digo: “Harry, esta noche sólo fumemos hierba y veamos películas” y tú preparas las palomitas sin cuestionarlo.

—Todavía no es halagador —rió.

Louis sonrió otra vez y le dió un afectuoso golpe en el costado, y cuando Harry lo miró tenía esa sonrisa que era tan suya: amable, y dulce y ensimismada; y Louis no supo por qué recordó de golpe el conjunto de encaje que había dejado en su mesita de luz.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta que seas así —sentenció, e imitando a Harry, tomó otro sorbo de café.

x

Cuando finalmente volvieron al apartamento, Louis tuvo que pedirle a Harry que espere en el pasillo porque había olvidado preparar la anteúltima pista antes de irse. Sabía que olvidaba algo.

Pegó el sobre en el espejo del dormitorio de Harry (“Vuelve a casa, yrraH tiene algo para tí” era la pista) y apenas volvió a abrir la puerta del departamento, el cumpleañero corrió al dormitorio como un niño. Era ligeramente embarazoso, pero Louis lo encontró encantador.

—¿Otra pista? —protestó Harry desde el dormitorio.

—La anteúltima, lo juro —dijo entre carcajadas: había logrado agotar a Harry Styles, debería estar orgulloso—, y tienes un descanso ahora.

Llegó al dormitorio justo a tiempo para ver Harry abrir el sobre y encontrar la entrada al cine. Ni aún después de seis horas recorriendo la ciudad a pie, intentando descifrar acertijos, Harry estaba lo suficientemente cansado para no sonreír.

—Moría por ver esta película, Lou… Gracias —dijo y se acercó a él para envolverlo en un generoso abrazo—, vienes conmigo, ¿verdad?

 

x

**  
**

Harry se fue a bañar mientras Louis compraba su ticket extra por internet. No había sido parte del plan original ir juntos: a esa hora, Louis debería estar con los chicos terminando los últimos detalles, asegurándose que todos los invitados fueran a la fiesta. Pero Niall y Liam podrían ocuparse a la perfección y quizás era una película _emo_ y densa, de las que Harry adoraba, pero hacía mucho que no iba al cine y no había forma en que la pasara mal con él.

Si se aburría demasiado podría tirarle palomitas a la gente, para distraerse.

 

x

 

Emprendieron camino a la casa de Niall media hora más tarde de lo previsto. Se detuvieron a descansar en una plaza, y hablando del final de la película pasaron muchos más minutos de los que Louis había imaginado. A Harry no le había costado demasiado trabajo descifrar la última pista, y aún antes de llegar ya le estaba agradeciendo a Louis por organizarle una fiesta sorpresa.

Era bastante frustrante como Harry había desbaratado su plan maestro, pero en el taxi, mientras el cumpleañero miraba por la ventana con una media sonrisa, Louis lo observaba y pensaba que se lo veía tan feliz y ansioso, que  tanto a él como a Niall y a Liam les bastaría para considerar que todo había salido bien.

Aún así, fue algo decepcionante cuando al cruzar la puerta de la casa del irlandés, todos estaban demasiado ocupados bailando y  bebiendo como para siquiera gritar “ _¡Sorpresa_!”.

—¡Tenías una tarea…! —bromeó Louis, tomando al rubio por el cuello y sacudiéndolo afectuosamente.

La risa del irlandés fue tan alta que casi pudo oírse sobre la música (capturó al menos la atención de los que estaban cerca de la puerta).

—Oigan, todos, ¡Harold está aquí!

Aún detrás de los gritos de festejo, Louis pudo oírlo murmurar—: es Harry.

 

x

 

Liam había hecho un trabajo perfecto ocupándose de las invitaciones. No sólo estaban Gemma, y Nick, y toda su _clique_ de gente adulta y con empleos interesantes que Louis envidiaba tanto como detestaba, sino que hasta algunos ex compañeros de Harry del colegio que vivían cerca de Londres habían aceptado la invitación. Louis los conocía de cuando Harry lo había obligado a visitarlo en Holmes Chapel antes de mudarse juntos, porque su mamá quería conocerlo. Además, estaban todos los amigos en común que tenían los cuatro, más esos conocidos de fiestas que habían asistido esperando encontrarse con otra descontrolada fiesta a la irlandesa.

Harry se veía feliz. Jodidamente feliz. Y Louis estaba tan orgulloso que no podía parar de sonreír.

x

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando a Louis le volvió el sueño de golpe. Harry estaba contándole a Gemma sobre la búsqueda del tesoro, y Louis no podía parar de bostezar. Quizá era el tono mórbido de Harry, quizá las pocas horas de sueño; quizá sólo buscaba una excusa para evitar la mirada divertida de Gemma cada vez que Harry relataba la búsqueda del tesoro como si Louis le hubiese regalado el cielo y las estrellas. En todo caso, Louis se excusó a la cocina para prepararse un café.

Dejó la botella de cerveza en una fila que —vaya uno a saber quién— había iniciado en el mueble del living, y entró a la cocina tarareando una canción que no recordaba cuándo se le había pegado.

Se detuvo a medio verso, apretó los labios, y continuó cantando. Zayn le sonreía desde la ventana que daba al patio, donde estaba fumando.

—Hey  —lo saludó—. Louis, ¿verdad?

—Sí… ¿Zayn? —dijo, fingiendo no estar seguro. El moreno sólo le sonrió.

Louis olvidó por un segundo el café, quizá tentado por el olor al cigarrillo, y sacó su propio atado del bolsillo. Estaba buscando encendedores o fósforos alrededor, pero Zayn dio una honda pitada y le ofreció el suyo para que lo encienda.

—Gracias —le sonrió, y luego de ver la brasa encenderse, le devolvió el cigarro—, no te había visto antes.

—Llegué básicamente primero —bromeó—, Niall me pidió ayuda para instalar la música. Pero estabas con tu novio heterosexual, no quise ir a molestar.

Louis rió exageradamente.

—Bueno, es su cumpleaños. Hubiese sido rudo.

Zayn se encogió de hombros mientras fumaba.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? Sólo se tocan posesivamente el uno al otro y nunca follan, ¿o…?

—¿De dónde viene eso? —preguntó confundido.

—La otra vez, en el bar —explicó Zayn y se acercó un poco más a Louis para murmurar, aunque no había nadie en la cocina que pudiera oírlos—: se veía un poco celoso.

Louis sonrió sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero no se movió de donde estaba. El humo de ambos cigarros se enredaban en el aire mientras subían lentamente, y Zayn estaba tan cerca que Louis podía oler el alcohol en su aliento.

—Protector, más que celoso —murmuró, y, que se vaya todo a la mierda, pensó: él no era de dejarse intimidar y morderse la lengua—. Tú estabas comportándote todo predador conmigo.

Zayn se sonrió mientras fumaba y escupió el humo lentamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Puedes culparme?

Joder. Louis estaba sonrojándose otra vez.

—Sigues con esto, pero soy heterosexual, colega —rió—, encuentro todo esto muy halagador pero soy del otro equipo, lo siento.

—Bueno, pero tienes un novio.

—Un novio heterosexual —aclaró y cuando Zayn rió, no pudo evitar reír también. Sí, era un poco absurdo—. Sólo somos amigos, en todo caso.

Zayn meneó la cabeza suavemente mientras se estiraba sobre Louis para apagar el cigarro en el piletón de la cocina. Era deliberado, Louis lo sabía por los movimientos lentos y porque había al menos seis colillas de cigarrillo tiradas en el suelo. Aún así no pudo evitar seguir el perfil del moreno con la mirada, dejarse cautivar suavemente por su champú que olía a menta.

—Todavía no estoy convencido —dijo Zayn caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque me abrazo con mi mejor amigo? —retrucó Louis bajando del mesón. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, y lo apagó con un suave pisotón—. Eso es un poco estúpido.

—No es por eso —dijo Zayn al girarse, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Se hicieron paso por el pasillo entre la gente. La música allí llegaba tan fuerte que la pequeña multitud esperando para usar el baño cuchicheaba a los gritos mientras pasaban el tiempo.

—¿Por qué entonces? —preguntó Louis, pero Zayn no lo oyó.

Subieron por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios. Louis sabia que era zona prohibida, porque había cintas que decían peligro prohibiendo el paso, pero Zayn las separó abriéndole paso y además, estaba prohibida para gente que fuera a vomitar en el suelo o follar en las camas, no para Louis y Zayn que iban a…

_¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?_

—¿Por qué entonces? —insistió.

—¿Por qué qué?  —Zayn quiso abrir la primera puerta, pero estaba trabada.

—¿Por qué no estás convencido?

Zayn se sonrió. Si por la pregunta de Louis, o porque la segunda puerta estaba abierta, Louis no lo sabía. Entró a la habitación detrás de él.

—¿Por qué no estás convencido? —repitió.

El moreno estaba sentado en la cama de dos plazas de los padres de Niall, mirando alrededor. La música llegaba ahogada hasta allá arriba, pero el picaporte en la espalda de Louis vibraba al ritmo de los bajos.

—¿Por qué no estás convencido?

Zayn lo miró, y se lamió la comisura de los labios mientras sonreía.

—Bueno, estás aquí.

—Estamos hablando —explicó.

—Trabaste la puerta.

Louis tragó saliva y cruzó los brazos. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando algo que decir, pero no encontró nada, no salió de la alcoba, y no destrabó la puerta.

—Escucha —dijo Zayn encorvándose sobre sus rodillas, todavía sentado sobre la cama—, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer, ¿sí? No voy a echarme encima tuyo ni nada por el estilo, pero, y puedes odiarme por decirte esto, bebé, no eres heterosexual. Eres _al menos_ bicurioso, y gracias al cielo, porque eres jodidamente hermoso.

—No lo soy —murmuró Louis—. Bicurioso —aclaró.

Zayn se rió, y apoyó las manos detrás de su espalda, echándose suavemente hacia atrás.

—Pero esta es mi oferta, y créeme que no lo hago por generosidad. Tú quieres saber qué te pasa, yo quiero besarte y tocarte el trasero: ambos ganamos. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

Louis odiaba eso. Odiaba estar considerándolo siquiera, pero más aún odiaba no tener una respuesta para darle. Odiaba que Zayn tuviera esa habilidad de dejarlo sin palabras, odiaba lo mucho que moría por besarlo ahora que la propuesta estaba allí.

Zayn se puso de pie y caminó hacia él,y Louis cruzó aún más los brazos sobre sí mientras lo veía acercarse.

—Escucha, bebé —murmuró—, no voy a jugar al gato y al ratón. No me gusta esto de hacer de cuenta que tú no quieres. Si quieres hablar al respecto toda la noche podemos hacerlo, y si quieres irte puedes hacerlo y si quieres besarme, dios santo, puedes hacerlo también. Pero no soy un predador; no estoy aquí para corromperte.

Hasta el silencio se oía bonito mezclado con el champú mentolado y las larguísimas pestañas de Zayn. Louis no tenía palabras, no tenía idea, siquiera, pero tomó a Zayn por el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero y lo besó en los labios.

Zayn tardó un instante en responder. Sólo eso. Un instante que supo a miedo y arrepentimiento, pero que murió apenas las manos del moreno estuvieron en su cintura y sus lenguas se encontraron húmedas y tibias. Zayn sabía a primer beso, más de lo que aquel beso con Hannah jamás supo.

Se sentía diferente. Se sentía eléctrico y caliente y desesperante. Se sentía bien en cierto sentido; se sentía como las bragas cuando Louis se las ponía: bonito, honesto, y ligeramente aterrorizante. Zayn lo besaba más rico de lo que nadie lo había besado jamás, mientra sus manos bajaban hasta su trasero y lo apretaban sobre el jean. Louis estaba acorralado entre sus labios y la pared, y no podía creer lo gigante y lo pequeño que se sentía en ese momento.

Fue él quien rompió el beso. Para tomar aire. Para no llorar.

Joder, era el mejor beso que le habían dado. Era el primero que se sentía siquiera como un beso.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Zayn. Más que bien.

—Sí —respondió, tan bajito como él, para no romper esa burbuja en la que se habían sumergido. Había algo mágicamente frágil del tacto de Zayn sobre él, Louis sentía que quizá nunca debería haberlo besado, que había abierto una caja de pandora, que ya no podría hacer de cuenta que besar chicas se sentía bien—. Maldición —gimoteó, porque eran tan grandes sus ideas en ese momento que no podía guardarlas en su cabeza. Porque ¿cómo lo había logrado? ¿cómo se había convencido por tanto tiempo? ¿cómo había podido decirle a una chica que la amaba si ni siquiera su primer “amor” se había sentido así de sincero? ¿si Louis nunca había disfrutado más un beso que este que no significaba nada? Nada más que el reencuentro con sí mismo, que no era poco de todas formas—. Maldición, maldición.

—Cálmate, bebé —murmuró Zayn y sus manos subieron desde su trasero hasta la cintura, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza—, no es nada malo.

—No, lo sé, lo sé —gimoteó y hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Hasta el perfume de su cuello se sentía verdadero. Hasta eso le daba ganas de llorar.

—Mierda, lo sé —susurró y lo apretó más fuerte—, Dios, sé que he estado flirteando descaradamente como si no importara nada, pero lo sé. Yo también estuve allí —Besó su mejilla.

Louis temía morir de sobredosis, de confusión, de miedo. Pero se giró suavemente y buscó su boca otra vez.

Lo besó con los ojos cerrados, y con el alma burbujeandole en el pecho. Lo besó hasta que se le durmieron los labios, y las manos, y los pensamientos. Lo besó hasta que el miedo fue acallado por las sensaciones en su piel, hasta que el pecho se le había abierto tanto que le había tragado la angustia.

Lo besó. Y lo besó. Y lo besó otra vez.

Y cada vez que Zayn lo besaba de la misma forma, igual de desesperado, igual de sincero, Louis dejaba que la sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro y mientras todo lo que conocía se iba lentamente a la mierda, pensaba que no podía ser tan malo.

x

Era de madrugada, y Louis llevaba más de una hora en la terraza con Zayn. Habían cambiado el tabaco por marihuana, y Louis lo escuchaba hablar mientras dibujaba sobre las baldosas caritas felices con la espuma de la cerveza.

Zayn le estaba contando ahora de su primer enamoramiento con un tipo heterosexual — _realmente_ heterosexual—, y de cómo había dolido, y quizá era triste pero no todo podía ser tan bonito como la historia de su primer beso, o la de su primera vez, o la de su primer novio. Louis lo había oído hablar por horas, y podría seguir así mil horas más.

Fue el silencio repentino de Zayn el que llamó su atención. Levantó la cabeza y siguió la mirada del moreno hasta que lo encontró con Harry, asomándose por la escalera.

—Hey —sonrió, pero se lo veía incómodo mientras subía los últimos escalones—, te estaba buscando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Son las cinco, me voy a casa —dijo, con la voz rasposa de recién levantado.

Se veía ebrio y aturdido, pero Louis reconocía su cara de sueño: debía haberse quedado dormido sobre algún sillón apenas los que estaban con él se distrajeron. Lo entendía; ambos habían tenido un largo día.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó, porque Louis no dijo nada.

—¡Claro! Claro —dijo y se puso de pie tambaleándose. Zayn reía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Las cinco —suspiró Zayn levantándose también—, la noche pasó volando.

—Lo hizo —sonrió Louis.

Se sacudió el pantalón mientras pensaba qué decir. O no qué, sino _cómo_ decirlo, en frente de Harry.

—Gracias por la hierba —optó finalmente, y Zayn sonrió sabihondo, con el dejo de picardía con el que le sonrió la primera vez que se vieron. Louis puso los ojos en blanco—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Harry lo esperaba en la escalera con la mirada verde entre cansada y confundida. Aún cuando Louis lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó camino abajo por la escalera, sostuvo la mirada curiosa sobre Zayn un par de segundos de más.

—Nos vemos también —dijo, y Louis lo arrastró hacia abajo muerto de vergüenza: no quería tener que aguantar a Zayn otra vez comentar sobre lo disfuncional de su noviazgo heterosexual con Harry.

x

En el taxi, camino a casa, Louis sacó el celular. Había agendado el teléfono de Zayn más temprano esa noche, cuando hablaban de quizá ir a algún boliche gay en otras ciudades cuando Louis quisiera hacerlo. Sin embargo, no era por eso por lo que Louis le escribía.

 **¿cómo supiste?** preguntó, y agradeció que autocorrect ocultara su borrachera.

 **pensé que esto sería un mensaje de buenas noches** , respondió Zayn, y enseguida agregó: **¿cómo supe qué?**

 **que no era heterosexual**.

Pasaron varios segundos en que los que el “ _Zzz está escribiendo…_ ” lo volvieron loco.

**cuando te conocí dije que eras bonito. los tipos heterosexuales o se ríen o se enojan, nadie se sonroja y se pone doblemente bonito.**

Louis se sonrió mientras fruncía el ceño, igualmente halagado y ofendido. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, llegó otro mensaje de Zayn.

**no es un test 100% seguro, pero creo que quien quieres que te vea bonito es quien te gusta. como, a mi me da igual si una chica cree que soy lindo, pero cuando es un tipo es distinto.**

No respondió ese mensaje porque estaban llegando y Harry se acomodaba en el asiento buscando su billetera. Subieron al departamento tan callados como habían viajado, y Harry apenas si se despidió con un coscorrón y un murmurado “gracias” antes de perderse en su habitación a continuar el sueño que había empezado en casa de Niall.

Habían pasado como veinte minutos, pero Louis respondió el mensaje de todas formas.

**¿y qué si el que quieres que te vea bonito es una persona? como no un género, sino alguien específico.**

Zayn respondió inmediatamente.

**eso, mi amigo, es amor ;P**


	5. La(s) Foto(s) en el Celular de Harry

La vida de Louis no había vuelto a ser la misma después del cumpleaños de Harry. Y mal que le pese a Zayn, no era por un extraordinario poder de sus besos sobre él. Lo que había cambiado, no era un cambio realmente; más bien un reencuentro, de Louis con quien siempre había sido, con quien ya nunca podría dejar de ser. Ahora que se conocía de ese modo, sin máscaras ni mentiras, que sabía quién era y cómo se sentía, era imposible volver a hacer de cuenta que era otra persona.

Era raro, porque Louis había sido “Louis” toda su vida, o eso creía. Había sido el tipo que se acuesta con chicas y que de vez en cuando presentaba una novia a la familia, y nunca se había sentido realmente como un _personaje_. No era como si no acabara viendo a mujeres rogando ser folladas en porno de todas formas; no era como si decirle a su novia del momento que la amaba le hacía sentir culpable.

Y sin embargo ahora que sabía, miraba atrás todo eso y se sentía como una farsa. Como si en verdad, siempre hubiese habido dentro de él una vocecilla que lo acusaba de traidor, pero que él solo era demasiado terco para escuchar.

Lo peor de todo no era eso, aquel reencuentro inesperado, aquella repentina sensación de sinceridad…

Era Harry, y el modo en que Louis nunca había notado lo mucho que le hacía feliz. Era Harry con sus perezosos buenos días y sus desayunos elaborados y aquella manía de ensortijarse los rulos mientras estudiaba en el comedor. Era el modo en que todavía lo tocaba, como si nada —como si el reloj no se parara cada vez que lo hacía—: en que ponía la mano sobre su cintura antes de saludarlo y como al quitarlas a Louis le quedaba una sensación de quemazón, que vibraba. Era como la vocecita, eso, también. Siempre había estado allí, pero Louis no había querido oírlo.

Así que Louis, que nunca había sido bueno para enfrentar los problemas, se había decidido por guardar su secreto, evitar a Harry, y mantenerse a años luz de distancia de las bragas. Todo había empezado allí, Louis lo sabía. Quizá no precisamente en la despedida de soltera de la amiga de su mamá, porque estaba Brad, su compañero de jardín, que —pensaba Louis ahora— había sido su primer amor, pero si no hubiese sido por ese día, por ese comentario, por esas pícaras sonrisas, Louis jamás hubiese hecho nada al respecto.

Zayn decía que estaba siendo demasiado dramático, y con franqueza, ligeramente ofensivo: no trataba de algo malo. Y era cierto, Louis entendía eso, que era el Siglo XXI y que ser gay no es ni mejor ni peor que ser heterosexual; no era un troglodita ni nada por el estilo.

Pero es que no tenía idea de quién era, y eso sí era grave. No sabía absolutamente nada de sí mismo salvo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, y nada bueno podía salir de eso.

x

Un mes después del beso, Louis estaba preparando tragos detrás de la barra, mientras Niall tocaba la guitarra para Zayn en el escenario. Un par de chicas estaban coqueteando con él, y Louis sólo sonreía amablemente e intentaba hacer de cuenta que no lo notaba, porque ya no sabía como reaccionar siquiera a eso —como rechazarlas gentilmente sin terminar escupiendo “soy gay” ante la primer oportunidad.

Su teléfono sonó cuando estaba cobrándole a un tipo barbudo y con remera de banda de rock, así que recién pudo atender cuando el ringtone llegaba al estribillo.

—Louis —escuchó del otro lado de la línea. No había tenido tiempo de leer el nombre en la pantalla, pero reconocía la voz de Harry, grave y húmeda, del otro lado. Sobre todo, reconocía la ese arrastrada al final, la pereza al hablar que era un signo indiscutible de su borrachera.

—Hey, Harold —gritó para hacerse oír sobre la música—, ¿qué pasa?

Apenas oía la música del lugar y el murmullo interminable a su alrededor. Del otro lado, nada. Se disculpó al pasillo un segundo, y protegido del ruido por la pesada puerta de madera, acercó el oído al teléfono. Seguía sin oír nada, más que el eco ahora lejano del bar.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… —respondió finalmente su amigo. Louis suspiró aliviado.

—Me asustaste colega —sonrió—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te embriagaste y necesitas un aventón? Porque estoy demasiado lejos para ir a buscarte —bromeó, recordándole, por si la borrachera lo había perdido de más, que no estaban siquiera en la misma ciudad: Harry había viajado a Holmes Chapel el día anterior. Sin embargo, sólo silencio otra vez. Se masajeó la nuca, un tanto preocupado—. Aunque podría llamar a Gemma si es lo que necesitas.

—No, no… Estoy en casa, estoy bien —explicó, y luego suspiró tan pesadamente que Louis pudo oírlo a través del teléfono—: Es decir… bien, no lo sé. Te extraño.

Louis apretó los labios, e intentó no prestar atención a las mariposas en su panza.

—Han sido menos de un fin de semana, colega —rió—, ¿cuanto bebiste?

—No lo suficiente —suspiró y Louis apretó fuerte los dedos porque odiaba eso, odiaba oírlo tan lejos cuando estaba triste—. ¿Hice algo, Lou? Yo… ¿Fue por las bragas? Porque lo siento.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Siento que no te veo hace siglos.

—Te fuiste ayer por la tarde.

—Sabes lo que me refiero —protestó y Louis asintió, aunque no podía verlo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que Harry no lo notaría. Era bastante obvio que lo estaba evitando, en verdad, porque Louis no podía evitar sólo partes, no podía tomar las charlas y evitar las caricias, no podía compartir los almuerzos y evitar los momentos domésticos mientras Harry cocinaba. No podía, porque si tomaba un poco de Harry, siempre se quedaba queriendo más.

Había un día, que había sido el último que pasó con Harry. Se habían levantado tarde y Louis sólo se había movido de la cama para trepar al sofá y mirar tele todo el día. Harry se había sentado a su lado con un libro y el compromiso mudo de quedarse a su lado.

Eran la una de la tarde y comían sándwiches mientras miraban un reality; eran las tres y Louis jugaba en el celular mientras Harry descansaba la cabeza en su regazo y leía; eran las cinco y Harry dormitaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas y Louis había perdido la cuenta de cuantos minutos llevaba acariciándole el cabello; y eran las siete y miraban un recital de The Who en la tele y bebían las cervezas que Harry muy amablemente había ido a buscar al refrigerador y hubo un momento en el que Louis pensó en besarlo. Pensó en que no tenía nada que perder, porque Harry jamás dejaría de ser su amigo y que probablemente no existiría nadie en el mundo más amable que él para rechazar a alguien. Pensó en lo bonitos que se veían sus labios y en lo mágicos que se sentirían sus besos si los de Zayn habían bastado para dejarlo sin aliento. Se había acercado a su boca, inclusive; Harry miraba el tele pero al notar su movimiento le sonrió y se giró hacia él y fue el verdor de sus ojos, el brillo eléctrico e inocente, el que lo terminó por paralizar.

—Tienes espuma —había mentido antes de secarle cerveza inexistente de la comisura de los labios, y volver a mirar la tele haciendo de cuenta que no tenía un lobo aullando en el pecho, mordisqueando sus costillas de puro miedo y ansiedad.

Después de eso, Louis apenas si se quedaba en la casa cuando Harry estaba allí. Se había quedado tan pronto sin excusas que después de unas semanas sólo no volvía casa después de cursar, o se iba antes de que Harry siquiera volviera de trabajar.

—Sé que soy jodidamente raro —continuó Harry por el teléfono—, y que no debí comprarte… Joder, Lou, lo siento mucho... Pero nunca volveré a hacerlo, yo sólo…

—No, Harry… No es eso, tú eres genial…

—Yo sólo no quiero perderte.

Mierda. Louis cerró los ojos bien fuerte mientras se mordía el labio.

—No vas a… —comenzó, pero ni él sabía qué quería decirle—. Yo tampoco quiero perderte.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? —sollozó y, joder, se sentía como si a Louis le estuvieran arrancando los pulmones—, te extraño.

—Te extraño también —prometió—, maldición, Hazza, no puedo hablar ahora. Estoy en el trabajo —Silencio del otro lado, hueco y dolido; como Louis un poco—, pero te llamaré mañana, ¿sí? Yo sólo…

—Okay —murmuró Harry. Louis suspiró aliviado por volver a oír su voz.

—Okay —repitió—, nunca dudes que te quiero, ¿sí? Eres mi persona favorita.

—Okay —rió suavemente del otro lado y Louis recostó la cabeza contra la pared, mientras sonreía. Dios, extrañaba a Harry también. Extrañaba su risa y su compañía y hasta la mano sobre su cintura que quemaba. Lo extrañaba y lo quería de vuelta, aunque terminara haciendo algo estúpido, aunque lo perdiera para siempre, porque tener a Harry así no era tener a Harry para nada—. Realmente te extrañaba.

Louis cerró los ojos otra vez y pudo ver a Harry sonriendo en el recuerdo.

—Te extrañé también.

x

Recién leyó el mensaje de Harry cuando estaba en el bus, camino a casa.

**Escucha, Lou, si fue por lo de las bragas solo dímelo y juro que nunca volveré a mencionarlo… Porque te extraño, pero también**

**No te has afeitado en meses**

**Como… No como cuando las usabas**

**Y tengo miedo de haber arruinado eso para ti**

**Porque te veías tan feliz usándolas  
**

x

Cuando Louis llegó al departamento, ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer. Si era un error, o la mejor idea del siglo, no podía saberlo todavía. Sólo sabía que en Holmes Chapel, Harry estaba torturándose por su culpa. Que su terquedad había logrado convencer de alguna forma a su mejor amigo de que había sido él quién le había arrebatado lo único que lo hacía feliz.

Y sería gracioso, si no fuera irónico y triste, que Harry creyera eso. Primero porque si Louis no usaba sus bragas era porque tenía miedo, no porque  Harry le había comprado el conjunto más bonito y sexy del mundo.

Segundo porque, no era eso realmente lo que lo hacía feliz. Es decir, si, había algo en la lencería que despertaba en Louis las sensaciones más bonitas… Pero feliz, feliz, lo hacía Harry.

Dejó la mochila en el sillón, junto al camperón de Harry, y fue directo al baño. Se afeitó rápido, con la facilidad con la que había aprendido a hacerlo en esas semanas en las que andar en bragas por la casa era casi rutina. Se afeitó desde el tobillo hasta el pubis, hasta los lugares más incómodos del trasero.

Se afeitó el pecho, las axilas, el cuello y la barba finalmente, y luego, aunque había dejado el baño hecho un enchastre, sólo prendió la ducha y se sumergió bajo el agua.

Usó el champú de coco también, aunque Harry no iba a poder olerlo por una foto. Mientras se enjuagaba el cabello, se sonrió: ¿qué tan tonto podía haber sido para convencerse de que no le gustaba su mejor amigo, por tanto tiempo? Si era  adicto a cómo olía, si usaba su champú cuando lo extrañaba, o cuando quería sentirse bonito, si cada vez que Harry se iba de la casa se paseaba en sus suéteres, intentando retener su perfume.

Todavía sonreía cuando salió del baño, con una toalla en la cabeza y goteando agua de la ducha.

El conjunto que Harry le había regalado seguía donde lo había dejado después de su cumpleaños, todavía cerrado. Después del beso con Zayn, del miedo y la ansiedad, no se había atrevido siquiera a volver a mirarlo. Todavía le daba un poco de miedo… Le hacía preguntarse si acaso no era estúpido lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si no estaba metiéndose por su propia voluntad entre la espada y la pared, si mandarle a Harry una foto en lencería no sería básicamente lo mismo que decirle “Hey, me gustas”. Entonces, recordó cómo se oía su voz en el teléfono, acongojada y un poco rota, y pensó que no había forma en que una tonta foto pudiera empeorar las cosas.

Además.

La última vez que Harry lo había visto en lencería, en un conjunto que él mismo le había regalado, no había sido ni siquiera su idea. Fue Harry quien lo propuso, con los labios entreabiertos y la voz grave y decidida. Fue él quien le había comprado el conjunto, incluso; quien lo había abrazado por la cintura cuando Louis modelaba las medias para él en su cuarto.

Intentó no pensar en eso. Cada vez que lo hacía el pecho se le encendía de miles de colores y Louis no podía evitar pensar que quizá… Quizá.

Iba a ir al cuarto de Harry a sacarse la foto, tenía el espejo, y podría sacársela de cuerpo entero. Por algún motivo, eso se sintió demasiado extraño —Louis ya se había resignado a intentar comprender como funcionaba su propia mente—, así que sólo se trepó a su cama y activó la cámara frontal del celular.

Se arrodilló incorporándose apenas unos centímetros, hasta buscar el ángulo perfecto en el que la foto mostrara su boca sacando tontamente la lengua, y el detalle de las medias y el moño del corpiño. El ángulo perfecto que también ocultara un poco su entrepierna, porque Louis quizá iba a hacer algo terriblemente estúpido, pero no era suicida: no iba a mandarle a Harry una foto con una visible erección. Quería demostrarle que estaba todo bien entre ellos, que todavía usaba las medias, que todavía estaba feliz. No era su intención sextearlo sin previo aviso.

Aún así, cuando estaba recostado contra la pared en la cama, mirando las fotos para elegir la apropiada, no pudo evitar imaginarlo. La foto era tonta, realmente, Louis hasta se sonreía mientras sacaba la lengua, y no había probablemente nada erótico ni sensual en eso —es decir, obviando el hecho que estaba usando lencería negra. Pero la imagen le vino a la mente de todas formas. Conocía el cuarto de Harry en Holmes Chapel: posters de fútbol en las paredes, ropa sobresaliendo del clóset y libros apilados en el escritorio; su cama era pequeña  y tenía un acolchado azul oscuro, pesado y largo. Louis se imaginó a Harry buscando el celular entre dormido al oírlo sonar, y ver la foto de Louis y ver en su lengua no un gesto divertido sino una invitación. Se lo imaginó con los ojos verdes fijos en su imagen, buscando su miembro bajo la colcha y masturbándose furiosamente sin dejar de mirarlo, ni aunque el aliento agitado que saliera de sus labios nublara la pantalla.

Se imaginó entonces lo que Harry se imaginaría. A Louis de rodillas, en el conjunto negro que él le había regalado, abriendo la boca y ofreciendo la lengua para que Harry pusiera su miembro en ella. Se imaginó las manos de Harry enredadas en su cabello, se imaginó acariciándole los muslos mientras lo tragaba, y oía a Harry decirle lo bonito que se veía así, con su boca llena de él.

 _Joder_. Louis realmente tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Había logrado no masturbarse pensando en Harry desde que el día de la revelación, y no iba a empezar precisamente en ese momento. Eligió la foto en la que no se notaba para nada su erección, abrió watsapp y se la envió.

 **todavía las uso, ves?? nada por lo que debas preocuparte rulitos. te quiero!! te llamo cuando despierte** , tipeó y envió el mensaje, y antes de que pudiera suspirar aliviado porque ya estaba hecho, porque ya no podía arrepentirse y torturarse al respecto, oyó el familiar ringtone de Harry en la habitación contigua.

 _Joder_.

El corazón le latía incansable, mientras él no paraba de repetirse: " _¿qué demonios está pensando?";_  y apretaba el celular entre sus dedos con una fuerza casi destructiva. _"Piensa, Louis, piensa",_ se repetía intentando buscar una excusa. Fue sólo un segundo, porque entonces oyó la voz de Harry.

—Joder… —Había sido apenas dicha, pero en el silencio de la madrugada, Louis pudo oírlo a la perfección: cansado, y entre dormido, como el Harry de su imaginación hacía unos minutos—. ¿Lou?

Louis se reincorporó inmediatamente: pensar lo había llevado a esa situación, no iba a ayudarlo ahora. Así que sólo camino hacia la puerta de Harry y golpeó.

— _Joder_ … Sí, pasa —dijo Harry, y Louis suspiró hondo y abrió la puerta, mientras con la mano con la que sostenía el celular se cubría disimuladamente la entrepierna—. Joder —dijo Harry otra vez, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada recorriéndolo desde los dedos de los pies hasta los ojos.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —explicó.

Harry tardó un momento en responder, probablemente todavía dormido. Tenía, como él, el celular en una mano, y la otra reposaba sobre sus rodillas.

—Llegué esta noche, olvidé que trabajabas —respondió, y debía ser así, porque el bolso estaba a los pies de la cama, todavía armado. Harry tenía las botas y los jeans ajustados todavía puestos, pero la remera estaba hecha un bollo encima del bolso—. Estaba borracho. Te extrañaba.

Louis quería abrazarlo, pero también quería mantenerse a tantos metros como fuera posible de Harry. No sabía que podía pasar si lo tocaba.

—Te ves jodidamente hermoso —murmuró Harry—, pensaba que estaba soñando.

Louis se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Las mariposas eran como pájaros y la piel se le había vuelto de estrellas de golpe.

—Lo siento, soy un idiota —dijo Harry y agachó la mirada—, sigo diciendo cosas estúpidas, lo siento.

—No, Haz… Vamos —respondió Louis y antes de que pudiera convencerse de lo contrario había caminado hacia él en la cama para palmear sus hombros—, Vamos, ¿te mandé la foto verdad?

—¿Qué pasa, entonces? —susurró Harry mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello—, porque has actuado extraño desde que te regalé esto y…

—No es _esto_ , bebé, es que… No tiene que ver contigo —mintió—. Es que pasó algo, algo tonto.

—Dímelo —pidió Harry y levantó la mirada. El verdor de sus ojos lo paralizó otra vez, y Louis instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna, cubriéndose, sin saber qué decir—. Solías contarme todo.

—No quiero asustarte.

Harry suspiró frustrado, y sonrió, aunque con cierta tristeza. Cuando volvió a mirarlo había algo en sus ojos vivo como primavera pero ligeramente oscuro.

—Bebé, no sé si lo has notado —dijo—, pero no hay nada que tú hagas que no me guste.

—Esto no es como las bragas —explicó, porque era cierto: era más pesado, de cierta manera—, es diferente. _Soy_ diferente.

Harry sólo se acomodó dejándole un lugar a su lado. Cuando se sentó, Louis sintió la tibieza de Harry trepar por él, y se sonrió porque recordaba ahora por qué había decidido alejarse de él, qué era eso tan difícil de soltar que Harry tenía.

—Besé a un chico —dijo, y se sorprendió cuando las palabras dejaron su boca sin titubear—, me gustó.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Harry. Louis rió divertido, porque, claro: ¿qué había imaginado que pasaría? Era _Harry_ , por Dios. ¿En qué mundo Harry sería rudo o distante o siquiera un poco homofóbico? ¿Qué otra reacción podría haber esperado de él más que el gesto ofendido de que no le hubiese contado los detalles antes?

—Zayn. El amigo de Niall.

—¿El tipo que no te dejaba en paz en el bar? —frunció el ceño—, ¿No es como…? No sé… Demasiado intenso en el coqueteo.

—Fue sólo un beso, Harry —comentó divertido, porque, además, ser “demasiado intenso” no es ni siquiera algo malo—. Además el tipo es genial. Estaba muy nervioso ese día y fue súper amable, se quedó conmigo toda la noche, calmándome.

—Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo —protestó Harry.

Louis se sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero, ¿me hubieses besado?

No había terminado de decirlo, cuando Harry respondió.

—Sí, por supuesto —Directo, sincero—. Te besaría ahora.

Louis abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. No se atrevió siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos, aunque sabía que Harry lo miraba, expectante de la respuesta a una pregunta que no había dicho en voz alta.

—Es decir, si es algo que te tiene preocupado —continuó—, y si no te molesta que no sea como súper atractivo o que no use chaquetas de cuero.

Louis se rió nervioso, demasiado ruidoso y poco cool para sentirse orgulloso.

—Eres bastante atractivo —murmuró, porque por algún motivo se sintió como una respuesta sensata—. Me gusta tu chaqueta.

Harry sonrió y por la primera vez en semanas Louis se sintió en casa.

—Me gusta tu chaqueta también —dijo abrazándolo torpemente por los hombros.

Fue algo tonto, lo que pasó. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, sólo riendo suavemente de a ratos, mirando sus pies unos al lado de los otros, las botas de Harry, desatadas, las medias de Louis y sus dedos bailando nerviosos. Louis se mordía el labio y la mano de Harry estaba extremadamente quieta sobre su hombro, y la propuesta bailaba entre ellos poniéndoles la piel de gallina, como un susurro en el cuello, como pellizcones en las rodillas haciéndoles cosquillas. Louis estaba temblando, y muerto de miedo, aunque no sabía por qué. Finalmente, sólo suspiró hondo y se giró a Harry, y antes de que pudiera decirle _“Bésame, entonces_ ”, la mano en su hombro bajaba a su cintura y los labios de Harry se cerraban sobre los suyos.

Era todo lo que había imaginado y más. Era la electricidad que había sentido con Zayn, pero era también ahora el resto del cuerpo una tormenta: rayos cayendo sobre el campo, sus dedos, inquietos; sus manos aferradas a los costados de Harry, la terquedad de los árboles manteniéndose en pie durante un huracán; y en sus bocas, y su carne, el calor húmedo del verano que se desparramaba por el resto de su cuerpo como ráfagas de viento. Harry era todo lo que había querido, aun sin saberlo. Todo eso y más todavía, y era tanto que Louis no podía siquiera ponerle un nombre, que decir que le _gustaba_ Harry, se sentía como poco. Que decir que estaba enamorado de él se sentía como juego de niños.

Louis quería a Harry como se quiere a algo que siempre fue tuyo, y había algo desesperante en saber que quizás nunca lo sería.

Harry lo empujó suavemente sobre el colchón, todavía besándolo, todavía sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Las manos de Louis dejaron sus costados para subir a cuello, para enredarse entre sus rizos. Escuchó el pesado golpe del celular al caer al suelo, y Harry se encogió de hombros, sonrió sobre su boca, y tiró el suyo al suelo también.

—Se ve mejor en carne y hueso, de todas formas —bromeó y mordió su labio antes de besarlo otra vez.

Su lengua se sentía tan obscena y rica sobre la suya, cuando se encontraron, que Louis no supo evitar el suave gemido que dejó sus labios. Harry lo apretó más fuerte, y trepó sobre él, con una rodilla entre las de Louis y con su miembro duro rozándose contra su piel.

Louis gimió otra vez, y esta vez cuando Harry mordió su labio lo tironeó un poco.

—¿Te la chupó? —dijo al soltar su labio inferior, con la voz grave y arrastrada como un ronquido—, te juro que puedo hacerlo mejor que él.

—Joder, bebé —suspiró, embriagado quizá por el aliento caliente de Harry, por su voz grave, o por la sola idea de Harry arrodillándose a los pies de la cama para él—. Sólo nos besamos — explicó—: fue sólo un beso.

Harry asintió todavía respirando agitadamente sobre su boca. Lo besó con suavidad, en la comisura de sus labios, y luego en la mejilla, uno, dos, tres besos, hasta llegar a su cuello.

—¿Puedo hacerlo de todas formas? —dijo, y lamió su cuello desde la nuez de adán hasta el oído. Le mordió suavemente el lóbulo, y sonreía, Louis podía sentir sus mejillas—: será bueno.

—No tienes que…

—Créeme que quiero —rió y volvió a besarlo camino abajo, hasta las clavículas primero.

Louis se mordió los labios, porque ya no sabía qué hacer con la boca que no fuera gemir o besar a Harry. Tenía los ojos cerrados desde que lo había besado por primera vez; quizá era el miedo, de abrirlos y descubrir que era todo un sueño, o ver algo en los ojos de Harry que lo hiciera sentir como si no lo deseara tanto como él. Pero sintió la palma en su mejilla, y los abrió, instintivamente. Harry estaba arrodillado, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, y sonreía sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Te gustó el sostén —dijo.

Louis sonrió mientras las mejillas se le enrojecían, y por algún motivo eso lo mató de vergüenza. Como, estaba bien con estar en bragas, con tener su erección apenas disimulada por un _culotte_ , con tener los labios rotos de mordérselos para no gemir cada vez que Harry lo besaba, pero tener las mejillas enrojecidas era demasiado.

—Te ves hermoso, Lou —insistió Harry y se encorvó para besarlo una última vez, antes de bajar lenta y torpemente a los pies de la cama.

Louis probablemente debería sentarse, disfrutar el espectáculo, pero estaba paralizado de miedo, alegría y cosquillas, así que sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos, y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, mientras la otra mano tomaba la de Harry en su cintura.

Cuando Harry tocó su miembro sobre las bragas, Louis no pudo evitar arquearse suavemente, y sentir la electricidad de sus besos revivir en su boca de golpe, sacudiéndolo por completo.

—Joder, joder —dijo por lo bajo y se mordió los labios.

—Cálmate, bebé, ni siquiera comienzo —dijo Harry, mientras lo masturbaba perezosamente. Louis sólo apretó los labios más fuerte, para contener los gemidos y para no responder, porque lo único que tenía para decirle es que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo jodidamente grande para no correrse ante su mismo tacto;  que había querido esto por semanas pero también desde antes de que lo supiera, que sentir a Harry respirando sobre su miembro era todo lo que había querido desde que lo conoció.

Honestamente, era admirable que no se hubiese corrido besándolo hacía unos minutos.

Harry no le sacó las bragas. Sólo las corrió al costado, para asomar su sexo.

—Eres hermoso —insistió y Louis se sonrió, porque, realmente, ¿quién dice eso al ver el pene de alguien?—. Te voy a dar la mejor mamada del siglo —prometió, y sin verlo, en su mente, Louis lo imaginó guiñándole el ojo.

Harry lo besó otra vez, ni en la boca, ni en su miembro. Besó sus muslos, justo en el lugar donde terminaban las medias, donde el elástico había marcado la piel de Louis dejándola rosada. Besó una pierna, y luego la otra, y luego cada vez más adentro, más al medio. Louis tenía el instinto de cerrar las piernas, porque el aliento de Harry se sentía como cosquillas, pero en lugar de eso soltó su mano y acarició su cabello, y el beso de Harry sobre sus muslos se transformó en un mordisco. Lo tironeó suavemente, como un mimo, y Harry sonrió antes de lamerle justo donde empezaban sus piernas.

—Te afeitas todo —comentó antes de besarle las bolas también, suavemente, al principio, luego lamiéndolas, lentamente, dejando la saliva gotear. Louis estaba en el paraíso.

Harry trepó hasta la cabecita besándolo suavemente, y Louis no dejó por un segundo de jugar con su pelo. Era adictivo, quizá porque Louis se sentía rebalsado de sensaciones, y jugar con el pelo de Harry siempre había logrado calmarlo un poco. Lo era quizá porque Harry ronroneaba bajo su mano, suspirando y retorciéndose, y hacía sentir a Louis un poco menos vergonzoso.

Entonces, Harry sostuvo a Louis por la cintura contra el colchón, y se reincorporó hasta que su boca estuvo sobre su miembro, y dejó caer saliva hirviendo sobre su carne y Louis sólo… No tenía sentido intentar controlarse, ¿a quién siquiera engañaba pretendiendo que Harry no  estaba haciéndolo retorcer de placer? ¿por qué siquiera intentaba?

Harry lamió su cabecita y Louis sólo tironeó su cabello y gimió ruidosamente, arqueándose en el colchón. Después, cuando se lo metió en la boca, mientras subía y bajaba lentamente, cada vez tragando un poco más de él, sólo soltó su cabello y se llevó la mano a la boca, porque no iba a poder controlar el impulso de enterrarse en sus labios, y no quería que oyeran los vecinos. se mordió los nudillos, cuanto pudo, conteniendo el orgasmo que Harry tan bien llamaba con sus labios y su lengua,  y antes de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir, tuvo que decir:

—Bebé, no puedo aguantar más.

El ruido con el que Harry lo sacó de su boca fue tan húmedo que Louis tuvo que morderse los labios bien fuerte que se los rasgó.

—Tragaría —explicó todavía a sus pies, con la voz ronca y perezosa—: pero quiero ver como te corres en tus bragas.

No necesitaba mucho más que eso, honestamente, pero aguantó un poco más de todas formas. Esta vez se descubrió los ojos, y miró a Harry mirarlo, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada lasciva, mientras lo masturbaba lenta y profundamente.

Louis dejó un rasposo gemido salir de sus labios antes de correrse, y tembló como la primera vez, mientras una mano de Harry bombeaba todavía su miembro y la otra lo presionaba por la cintura contra la cama. Se sintió como el orgasmo más largo e intenso de su vida, y después mientras Louis respiraba agitadamente, y todo encajaba pieza a pieza en su cabeza, tuvo que felicitarse internamente por haber llegado tan lejos.

Ahora estaba asustado de vuelta, pero Harry lo miraba sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, y con una sonrisa ladeada que hacía a Louis querer llorar.

—Mi sostén todavía está limpio —dijo, y buscó a Harry por las hebillas del jean para acercarlo más a su pecho.

Probablemente se veía bastante tonto, con las mejillas rojas, y esa sonrisa ridícula, y el pelo pegado a la frente húmeda de transpiración, pero Harry repitió—: eres jodidamente hermoso —de todas formas.

Louis le desabrochó el jean con una ansiedad que era probablemente delatora, pero estaba demasiado sacudido para pensar en eso. Harry tenía puestos los boxers que una vez le había prestado cuando no tenía ropa limpia, y Louis recordó como eso había sido cuando encontró las bragas rojas en su cajón, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de un Louis que parecía lejano y confuso.

El botón del boxer estaba cosido, y Louis lo rompió intentando desabrocharlo.

—Lo siento —dijo, pero Harry sólo rió.

—Créeme, no me importa —dijo y Louis se sonrojó otra vez.

Harry era jodidamente grande, y Louis tuvo que tragarse eso de decirle que era impresionante y bonito, para no sentirse como un hipócrita. En cambio se lamió la palma de la mano, y lo masturbó lentamente, como le gustaba hacerlo. Apenas lo rodeó con sus manos —que se veían tan pequeñas en comparación—, Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hasta apoyar los puños a los costados de la cabeza de Louis. Estaba temblando, así que Louis lo masturbó un poco más rápido, y un poco más rápido, y cuando Harry sollozó dejando salir el sonido más agudo que Louis había oído jamás de su boca, supo que estaba a punto.

—Vamos, bebé —murmuró—, quiero que te corras sobre mí.

El gemido de Harry se transformó en un ronquido animal, y movió las caderas entrando y saliendo de las manos de Louis hasta acabar, blanco y caliente, sobre su sostén y su cuello, y derrumbarse sobre sus codos encima de Louis.

—Déjame que... —balbuceó mientras se acomodaba a su costado, todavía respirando agitado—. Joder, joder, _joder_.

Louis rió, mientras veía a Harry buscar la altura justa en la cama, donde su frente estuviera pegada a la suya, y sus manos envolvieran la de Louis entre ellos. Él se quedó inmóvil, con su propio semen y el de Harry  sobre sus bragas y su pecho, pero con la cabeza girada para ver el espectáculo que era Harry después de un orgasmo.

Le llevó varios segundos a Harry  recuperar la compostura.

—No quería arruinar esta obra de arte —explicó entre resoplidos, con un gesto de las manos señalando el cuerpo de Louis.

El se sonrió, reincorporándose sobre sus codos para verse también. Las marcas del sexo eran más que los manchones blancos, o la humedad en sus bragas: eran los rastros de los rasguños, el moretón que Louis no recordaba pero que Harry le había dejado al chuponear sus piernas.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, notó que él lo observaba también, con los labios partidos y las manos a duras penas resistiéndose a acariciarlo.

—¿Puedo tomarte una foto? —murmuró, y en seguida se apresuró a aclarar—, sin tu rostro, si te hace sentir incómodo.

—Hey, eres _tú_. Sé que no vas a mostrársela a nadie —sonrió—. Sí, puedes.

Harry lo besó antes de levantarse —todavía tembloroso— de la cama para buscar el celular.

Se paró sobre el colchón, una pierna a cada lado de las de Louis. Louis se mordió el labio nervioso y sintió el primer flash.

—Harreeh, no estaba listo —protestó, con una media sonrisa, y sintió el segundo. Y como sabía que Harry sólo iba a sacarle otra, sonrió, esperando el flash, que no tardó en llegar.

—Puedes hacer esa cara… Umm… —dudó Harry, y tuvo que carraspear porque la voz se le había ido—, la que tenías en la que me mandaste.

—¿Con la lengua afuera? —preguntó y antes de que Harry respondiera la sacó.

—Esa misma —dijo Harry mientras sacaba la foto. Después, le pasó el celular a Louis para que las viera—, me llenaste la cabeza de malos pensamientos cuando la vi —admitió.

Louis sólo dejó escapar una risita mientras miraba las fotos en el celular de Harry. Realmente se veía bonito.

—Aún así, esa es la más linda —dijo señalando la segunda que había sacado, mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado. Louis no estaba de acuerdo: se veía tonto, porque estaba hablando (protestando, de hecho), su cara se veía rara.

—Me veo horrible —exageró, sólo porque le gustaba oír a Harry decirle lo contrario.

—Claro que no —frunció el ceño—. Te ves hermoso.

—Es la cara después del sexo —insistió—, nunca es linda.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que me veo mal? —protestó Harry. Louis lo miró y sonrió.

— _Horrible_ —dijo y lo besó otra vez.

No supo por qué lo hizo, por qué se sintió así de cómodo y natural. No supo tampoco por qué Harry recibió el beso del mismo modo, como si hubiese sido siempre parte de su relación, como si no acabaran de hacer algo que les cambiaría la vida.

—Duerme conmigo esta noche —pidió susurrando sobre su boca. Louis sólo asintió—. Hablaremos mañana.

Louis lo besó otra vez antes de sentarse para sacarse el corpiño y las bragas —no iba a bañarse otra vez pero tampoco iba a dormir así. Harry buscó unos pañuelos del primer cajón, y le limpió el cuello mientras Louis se sacaba las medias, y las bragas luego.

—¿Está bien si duermo desnudo? —dijo Harry mientras se sacaba el pantalón. Louis sólo lo arqueó las cejas—. _Bueno_ , sentí que debía preguntar.

 


	6. El Conjunto que Louis se Compró

Louis despertó embriagado con el perfume de Harry, y sus rizos haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Se desprendió del sueño poco a poco, a duras penas logrando distinguir sus fantasías de la realidad.

Tenía la mano descansando en la cintura de Harry, y oía su respiración como un susurro, y sentía recorriéndole el cuerpo, una ola dulzona y tibia. La primavera se anunciaba en las nuevas hojas en los árboles en la calle, en el cantar de los pájaros, y en la panza de Louis, como mariposas.

Apretó suavemente su cintura. No intentaba despertarlo, sólo quería saber si era real.

El chico se acomodó en la cama, y en sus labios se dibujó una perezosa sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Louis, y la aferró frente a su pecho, enredado entre sueños.

Louis se reincorporó con suavidad, su mano aprisionada todavía entre los largos dedos de Harry —no se quejaba. Las cortinas de Harry estaban cerradas, pero todavía se filtraba la luz. Pensó, recapitulando todo lo que había ocurrido, que se habían acostado bien entrada la mañana, y que hacía horas debían haber pasado el mediodía, a juzgar por lo bien descansado que se sentía.

Harry dormía con el ceño fruncido, con la típica cara seria que tenía cuando se concentraba. Parecía estar soñando algo bonito, a juzgar por los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Mientras Louis se sonreía, observándolo, sintió más piezas acomodarse dentro suyo, al ritmo de una música tan excitante como familiar.

Louis siempre había adorado ser la "cuchara grande". Se sentía natural, de alguna manera, porque era el hombre, y eso es lo que los hombres hacen: se acuestan con mujeres, las abrazan y protegen. Siempre lo había adorado, también, porque lo hacía sentirse a salvo saber que lo notaría si la chica despertara, saber que no podía verlo en esa posición. No era nuevo enterarse de que ser la cuchara grande le daba seguridad, pero sí lo era el saber por qué.

Últimamente era común encontrarse consigo mismo hasta en los detalles más pequeños, observarse haciendo cosas que hacía siempre y preguntándose cómo podía ser que las hubiese intelectualizado por tanto tiempo hasta convencerse de que no significaban nada. Este era otro ejemplo. Louis todavía amaba ser la cuchara grande, pero sólo porque le permitía observar a Harry entre sueños, y sentir su piel bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Le corrió el cabello del cuello con un tímido gesto del mentón —tenía las manos ocupadas—, y le besó la línea de su mandíbula, porque no sabía como resistirse.

Harry soltó una adorable carcajada, y se encogió de hombros, aferrándose todavía más fuerte a la mano de Louis.

—Me haces cosquillas —protestó entre risas.

Louis quiso controlar la sonrisa, pero sólo hizo que le dolieran un poco más las mejillas.

—Buen día —dijo, y Harry finalmente lo soltó para girarse en el colchón.

—Buen día.

Se besaron perezosamente, todavía demasiado cansados para hablar. El aliento de Harry apestaba a alcohol, y a sueño, y al cuerpo de Louis. Era amargo y terrenal, y Louis jamás en su vida había saboreado algo tan rico.

Louis anidó sus manos en el cuello de Harry, jugando con sus rulos con dulzura mientras se miraban, enterrando los dedos detrás de su nuca con desesperación, cuando se besaban. Los besos eran húmedos, oscuros, y lentos —sabían a miedo, un poco—, maquillados por el silencio y la duda. Eran también inagotables, un poco adictivos.

Hablaron del asunto casi una hora después, cuando la alternancia entre besos y miradas los había dejado calientes y al borde de la reincidencia. Fue Louis quien trajo el tema, alejándose del cuerpo de Harry a duras penas, duro y desnudo bajo las sábanas, con la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —dijo.

—Te la chupé —respondió Harry entre risas, y probablemente no era tan gracioso, pero Louis rió también.

El silencio después, permitió que Harry contara su historia, como Louis lo había hecho con torpeza unas horas atrás.

Era parecida en algunos aspectos, y completamente diferente en otros. Todo había comenzado por curiosidad: llevaba viviendo con Nick casi un año, escuchándolo hablar de tipos y parejas, y sintiendo cada vez que lo oía, que no sonaba descabellado, que él podría amar a un chico, algún día. Meses más tarde, vino una noche, en la que cervezas mediantes Harry se lo confesó, y se besaron apenas alumbrados por la luz del televisor mientras un documental ruso pasaba haciendo ruido de fondo. Harry supo, en ese momento, que le gustaban los chicos, porque se sintió igual de bien que besar a una chica.

Louis sólo sonrió en silencio, demasiado asustado para admitir que no sabía como eso se sentía. Que su descubrimiento no había sido natural ni paulatino, sino como una ola que lo sacudió dejándolo de fauces contra el piso, reevaluando todo lo que creía saber hasta el momento.

Nick le había dicho a Harry que seguir besándose sólo traería problemas, y que él era demasiado grande para ser su amigo con derechos. Su forma de acompañarlo fue llevarlo a fiestas gay, presentarle a sus amigos, darle tips aquí y allá para conquistar a los que le parecieran atractivos, y aconsejarlo para que su viaje de autodescubrimiento fuera ligero y despreocupado.

En total, Harry había besado a cuatro chicos —cinco, contando a Louis—, y sólo con uno de ellos se había vuelto a besar. Era con el mismo con el que había tenido su primera experiencia-sexual-con-un-tipo, el que le había enseñado como hacer eso de tragar hasta el último centímetro de carne sin ahogarse. Louis estaba un poco celoso, pero también un poco agradecido.

Harry no volvió a preguntarle sobre Zayn, y Louis no volvió a comentar al respecto.

Fue el teléfono de Louis el que los devolvió al mundo. No solía recibir llamados, y casi había olvidado el ruidoso ringtone que les había asignado. Le costó un poco encontrarlo debajo de la cama, pero le costó aún más atender el teléfono.

—¿Anne? —saludó un poco confundido. Harry se golpeó dramáticamente la frente.

—Louis, cariño, odio molestarte —dijo—, ¿está mi hijo contigo? Anoche volvió a Londres y me dijo que me avisaría al llegar pero no lo hizo, y su celular me da apagado.

—Sí, sí. Está aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—Por favor.

Louis cubrió el aparato un segundo, demasiado paranoico para pasárselo en seguida (no era momento de que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que había pasado la noche anterior).

—¿Desayuno? —dijo murmurando pero dibujando exageradamente la palabra con los labios, y Harry asintió suavemente antes de tomar el celular.

Es gracioso lo rápido que pueden morir las mariposas. Todavía revoloteaban en su panza mientras caminaba a la cocina, intentando esconder la sonrisa aunque no tenía realmente por qué. Al cerrar los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio, hasta podía verlas de colores, adentro suyo, incansables y llenas de vida. Recordaba los besos de Harry y se incendiaban, pero todavía volaban, y al pensar en su tacto y su mirada, estas se agitaban dentro suyo llevándolo al borde de la risa.

Entonces, pensó en el despertar juntos. Pensó en lo tibias que se sentían sus manos, y en el ronroneo en el pecho al tenerlo en frente; a lo cómodo de su cuerpo en el colchón; a lo bien que se había sentido besarlo aún con aliento matutino. El cuerpo se le volvió suave al pensar en sus besos, en su voz —todavía más grave después del sueño—, y en los movimientos de sus labios mientras hablaba.

Y luego, cuando pensó en todo lo que dijo, las mariposas empezaron a desvanecerse una a una.

Como fuegos artificiales apagándose después de un colorido estallido. Como si la noche se las tragara y el cielo se viera bonito todavía, aunque quedara sólo humo.

A Harry le gustaban los chicos como le gustaban las chicas, hablaba de experimentar y ser joven; de vivir despreocupado, entregarse a las experiencias. Sonaba estúpido, cuando para Louis la novedad había sido igual a si lo hubiesen tirado al suelo agarrándolo desde el estómago, cuando su vida había cambiado completamente, cuando no quedaba casi nada de él que tuviera sentido. No había forma en que Harry pudiera quererlo jamás como él lo quería, porque Louis no podría significar todo lo que Harry significaba en su vida: algo así como un refugio, un hogar, una constancia.

Al volver al dormitorio, con dos tazas humeantes y una exagerada sonrisa, Harry dormía de espaldas a la puerta. Su trasero asomaba entre las sábanas y sus piernas abrazaban un almohadón, y el celular de Louis era todavía suavemente sostenido por sus dedos. Louis dejó la taza de Harry en la mesita de Louis, tomó el celular y su conjunto, que seguía desparramado en el suelo desde la madrugada, y se fue a desayunar a su dormitorio. Si iba a querer sobrevivir a eso, tendría que dejar de ilusionarse en vano.

x

—¿Fuiste siempre así de dramático o se te despertó con lo marica? —dijo Zayn.

Louis frunció el ceño algo ofendido. No había pasado los últimos 30 minutos hablando y expresando sus genuinas preocupaciones para ser desestimado de esa manera. Además, honestamente, ¿Por qué cada vez que Louis decía algo que no fuera 100% políticamente correcto, Zayn lo regañaba, pero ahora se salía con la suya haciendo ese tipo de chistes?

—Le gustan las chicas —insistió, porque era como si Zayn no lo hubiera escuchado siquiera.

—Te la chupó, Louis, estoy bastante seguro de que le gustan los chicos también —retrucó, y sacó el atado de cigarrillos del bolsillo—. Te lo dijo, además. Se llama bisexualidad, no es una novedad.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco: aquí iban otra vez, Zayn girando todo el asunto para que Louis se viera como un troglodita.

—Lo sé, no fui criado en una jungla.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Louis se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar alrededor. En la plaza la gente paseaba despreocupada, disfrutando del sol primavera, aunque todavía quedarían un par de días de frío por soportar. Zayn dio una honda pitada al cigarro, y le ofreció de fumar, y al tomar el cigarrillo Louis capturó en su mirada un dejo de ternura y comprensión, que sólo le ganó un suspiro.

El problema era demasiado largo de explicar. Imposible, de hecho, sabiendo que algunas de las piezas más importantes eran sólo de él y Harry. ¿Cómo explicarle lo horrible que se sentía entender que lo que Harry deseaba de él no era más que un juego? Que se sentía increíblemente afortunado de poder compartirlo con él, que adoraba sentirse bonito usando bragas, pero sobre todo que adoraba sentirse bonito para Harry, y que recordaba la mirada que le regaló cuando entró a su dormitorio y que todavía le hacía sentir cosquillas. ¿Cómo explicarle que se sentía femenino y delicado, y que disfrutaba eso, pero que no quería regalar todo lo demás? El fútbol, y la cerveza con amigos, y salir a correr con shorts deportivos, y que no sabía todavía quién era y cómo ambas cosas encontrarían su equilibrio, pero tenía la certeza de que era mucho más que lo que era usando bragas, y que había algo extremadamente angustiante en saber qué era eso y nada más lo que despertaba el deseo de Harry. Que recibir una mamada no significaba realmente nada, y que no podía dejar de sentirse rechazado, porque él quería a Harry todo el tiempo, cuando llevaba bragas y cuando no. Además...

El teléfono bipeó discretamente, pero a Louis le bastó como excusa para alejarse de esa conversación y del laberinto de pensamientos.

**Lou, ¿Estarás en casa cuando salgo de trabajar?**

**Acabo de darme cuenta de que olvidé mi llave.**

**Si no vas a estar, avísame, y voy a buscarla en mi receso del almuerzo!**

**Buen día, dicho sea de paso ^^**

Louis apretó los labios y le devolvió a Zayn el cigarro (lo que quedaba de él de todas formas).

 **No estaré en casa a esa hora porque tengo clase, y no estaré a la hora del almuerzo tampoco** , escribió y tuvo que apresurarse a continuar porque " _Hazza está escribiendo"_  empezó a titilar en la pantalla:  **Pero estoy en el centro, si quieres nos encontramos por aquí en tu receso y te doy la mía.**

**Cool! Quizá puedo invitarte a almorzar.**

**Eso sería lindo** , respondió. Zayn suspiró divertido a su lado, así que Louis hizo el esfuerzo por recuperar la expresión seria. Falló al recibir el siguiente mensaje:

**Es una cita, entonces ;)**

x

Louis esperó a Harry en las escalinatas del museo municipal. Jugaba a matar zombis en el celular, porque cada vez que se quedaba en calma y sin distracciones, le trepaba la sonrisa en los labios y no quería verse desesperado cuando Harry llegara.

Probablemente había sido el plan equivocado, porque cuando Harry le desordenó el cabello para anunciarse, y se dejó caer algo cansado, junto a él, en la escalinata, Louis lo miró y tuvo que absorber la vista de golpe. Harry con el cabello atado en un rodete, con una camisa azul y un bolso de cuero a su costado, con lentes de sol y un pantalón oscuro, y mascando chicle como si supiera lo jodidamente bien que se veía.

—Hey —lo saludó devolviéndole el coscorrón con un brusco codazo, porque Louis tenía cinco, aparentemente—, mírate, todo formal para trabajar.

—Me has visto con mi ropa de trabajo seiscientas veces —le recordó divertido.

—Siempre al final del día, no en tu pico de  _cool_ edad —explicó—, nunca con los lentes de sol —agregó y se los quitó.

Harry reía mientras se dejaba caer con los codos sobre la escalinata, y miraba a Louis ponerse sus lentes y hacerle caras de celebridad en portada de revista.

—Okay,  _Leo_ , tengo sólo una hora así que dejemos las morisquetas para cuando estemos almorzando.

—¿Sólo una hora? —se burló Louis poniéndose de pie—, yo no tengo ni 15 minutos para almorzar en mi trabajo.

—El doctor se toma dos, así que el consultorio se cierra un buen rato. Yo debo volver antes por si algún paciente llega temprano, y para tener todo listo —explicó, y se sacó uno a uno los invisibles del pelo—, y tú trabajas de noche. No hay descansos para almorzar a las 3 A.M.

x

Iban a almorzar en un pequeño restó escondido en una callejuela, porque Harry almorzaba ahí a veces, y después de varios meses de almorzar afuera todos los días, había aprendido a apreciar un plato de vegetales bien condimentados. A Louis le daba honestamente igual, porque todavía estaba un poco lleno del café con Zayn hacía un rato, pero sobre todo porque estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando del momento como para que le preocupe realmente qué comer.

Harry realmente se veía lindo, con el cabello, ahora, desordenado, y la camisa ajustada. Sobre todo, se veía feliz de verlo, y mientras le contaba todos los detalles de su mañana en la oficina, Louis no podía evitar pensar en aquella noche en su habitación y en lo bonito que sería experimentar eso de vuelta. Aunque no llevara a ninguna parte. Aunque no importara lo que hiciera, siempre terminaría con el corazón roto

—Está lleno —Harry dijo al notar el cartel en la entrada del callejón, y Louis quiso responder algo pero se había quedado sin palabras, mirándolo—. Joder, te iba a encantar este lugar.

—Otro día —respondió finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, y las cejas de Harry que se habían enseriado, se relajaron de vuelta.

—Otro día.

x

Terminaron comiendo en un subway genérico en el centro comercial más cercano. Harry se había pedido un sándwich de atún que se veía genuinamente asqueroso, y Louis había optado por el de carne de cerdo, y procedido a quitarle las hojas de lechuga, el tomate, y otras cosas igualmente aburridas.

Decidieron comer afuera, porque el lugar estaba lleno y porque así Harry podría juzgarlo más libremente.

—¿Qué hubieses hecho si te hubiese llevado al restó? ¿Vaciado el plato en la basura? ¿Comido sólo el pan y la salsa de roquefort?

—Maldición... ¿Tienen salsa de roquefort? —preguntó tan ilusionado como burlón. Harry le pellizcó el brazo—. Ouch, okay... Lamento ser un mal comensal y avergonzarte o lo que sea.

—No me averguenzas —Frunció el ceño—, pero tienes que comer algo además de carne y pasta.

—Dos hojas de lechuga no iban a hacer la diferencia, Harold —insistió mientras se refregaba el brazo como podía, sin tirar el sandwich. No le había dolido tanto, pero Harry no sabía eso y él no iba a permitir que lo averigue.

—Es Harry —lo corrigió, y siguió hablando pero Louis se distrajo de golpe mirando una vidriera del lugar.

Como si los recuerdos de la otra noche no lo inundaran cada vez que miraba a Harry a los ojos, ahora el conjunto negro, el mismo que Louis tenía escondido en algún lugar de su placard, decoraba un maniquí de posiciones imposibles. Harry frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta para ver donde miraba, y cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Louis tenía la cara colorada.

—Sí, como... Lo compré aquí —explicó.

— _¿Aquí?_  —dijo Louis sorprendido, aunque no sabía realmente por qué. Era un local como cualquier otro, y Harry debía haberlo comprado en  _alguna parte_. Se acercó a la vidriera, todavía comiendo su sándwich, y observó el resto de los conjuntos, en los maniquíes y en los estantes.

—También el blanco. Ese también —explicó mientras se paraba junto a Louis y miraba del otro lado del cristal también.

—¿No te dio vergüenza? —preguntó—. Es decir a mí me da vergüenza sólo estar mirando.

—¿Por qué? —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse y además, ellos saben tanto como tú les digas —Se acercó a él para hablarle en un murmullo sobre su hombro—: ahora mismo la gente debe pensar que estamos fantaseando con mujeres.

Louis se sonrió: él definitivamente no estaba fantaseando con eso.

—Además —continuó Harry—, les dije que era un regalo para mi novia.

—Eso es...  _Emasculante_ —dijo y se rio, aunque en verdad acababa de ponerse un poco triste.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Era nuestro secreto, no iba a contárselo a todo el mundo.

Louis asintió mientras daba unos pasos más allá, mirando ahora un conjunto rosado que se veía tan delicado como caro. Estaba a punto de decir lo bonito que le parecía, cuando recordó que estaba con Harry, y que sólo lograría que se lo compre a escondidas para la próxima vez. No le molestaría modelárselo, y, joder que su cabeza ya se estaba entreteniendo imaginándose los dientes de Harry sobre el encaje, pero todos estos regalos estaban empezando a incomodarlo un poco. Debería ser capaz de comprarse su propia ropa interior, a esta altura de su vida.

—¿Quieres entrar? —La voz grave de Harry lo volvió a la realidad.

_—¿Hmm?_

—Les diremos que buscas algo para tu novia y puedes elegir el que más te guste.

Louis frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada. No sabía por qué, realmente. Sabía que Harry no había tenido mala intención y de hecho no había dicho nada malo en sí, pero es que... Toda esa conversación sobre novias. No estaba listo para eso. para pretender que no dolía.

—¿Dije algo raro otra vez? Lo siento.  _Joder_ , soy tan raro —se disculpó y Louis le pateó las canillas porque ya demasiado tenía con lidiar con sus propias crisis, no podía con las de Harry.

—No seas idiota. Sí, vamos a entrar —sonrió—, pero tú ocúpate de las explicaciones.

x

Louis creía, hasta ese momento, que conocía a Harry como a la palma de su mano. Debería haberse imaginado que no era así después de todo el asunto del sexo oral y de enterarse de que no era el primer tipo con el que estaba... Pero lo que realmente le hizo darse cuenta de que sólo conocía un trocito de él, fue escuchar a las empleadas cuando lo recibieron. No fue la dulzura con la que recordaban lo tímido que se veía cuando apareció la primera vez a comprar un conjunto, ni siquiera el averiguar el pedido exhaustivo que había hecho en ese momento —cuando le compró las bragas blancas—, los cientos de requisitos que había exigido a las vendedoras y lo mucho que sonaban al relato que Louis le había contado en su dormitorio cuando todo había comenzado.

Louis sabía todo eso. Sabía que Harry era cautivante, amable, detallista, y sobre todo encantador. Sabía antes de entrar al lugar que podría observar con calma sin distracciones porque las empleadas estaban suspirando y dedicándole sonrisitas, y sabía que hasta de su novia falsa, Harry hablaría como si fuera la mujer más bonita de todas, robando corazones por doquier. Lo sabía porque así era como él había terminado en esa situación: perdidamente enamorado, estúpidamente ilusionado.

Lo que no sabía era cuando Harry amaba las bragas también. No para ponérselas, hasta donde él sabía, pero para verlas. Cada vez que las chicas mostraban algún nuevo conjunto a los "novios del mes" (porque aparentemente novios buscando ropa interior para sus novias eran una preciada rareza), Harry tragaba saliva y partía los labios y Louis podía jurar que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sólo se preguntaba si en su mente era Louis el que llevaba las bragas, o si podría ser cualquier otra chica o chico, y quizá era el azúcar de la gaseosa que lo ponía extremadamente positivo, pero Louis elegía creer que era él.

Finalmente había optado por un corpiño delicado y tan refinado que parecía suspendido en el tiempo. Cuando la vendedora le había preguntado, Louis había dicho que su novia era más bien  _plana_ , así que ella le había mostrado un modelo sin mucho soporte pero absolutamente sexy. Parecía traído de otra época, y al mismo tiempo osadamente actual. Louis lo había elegido porque al tocarlo le había hecho cosquillas en los dedos y porque se imaginaba frente al espejo con el corpiño puesto, y era tan transparente que se verían sus pezones.

El asunto es que las bragas que venían con el corpiño no eran tan bonitas. No era el estilo, igual de delicado y transparente y lleno de volados. Era el tipo de bragas, un poco aburrido, si podía decirlo.

—Puedes mezclar el corpiño con otras —dijo la vendedora al notar lo poco convencido que estaba, y procedió a mostrarle todo lo que tenía en el mismo tono de rosa pastel—, ¿tienes idea qué quieres? —dijo mientras sacaba caja tras caja—, vedetina, culotte, tanga...

—Umm... Una tanga sería lindo —respondió. Podía  _oír a_  Harry frunciendo el ceño a su lado.

—¿No es eso como super incómodo?

La vendedora soltó una risita.

—Es la novia, supongo que el plan es verla quitárselo —dijo y luego hizo una cara a Louis que probablemente se traducía a: "este tipo... ¿Puedes creerlo?". (Louis no podía)—. Además no es realmente incómodo.

Harry frunció aún más el ceño y volvió a mirar a Louis, y él sólo apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, que no es lo mismo una mujer que un hombre y que a lo que Harry se refería es que sería incómodo para _él,_ pero Louis no creía que fuera realmente así.

—No puede ser incómodo si es el talle apropiado —razonó, y luego, mientras la vendedora le mostraba las tangas más bonitas que había visto en su vida, y mientras se imaginaba otra vez frente al espejo, mirándose con ellas puestas, agregó—: además ella tiene un trasero muy bonito, debería aprovecharlo.

Harry suspiró tan fuerte que hasta la vendedora lo notó. Cuando río, cubriéndose los ojos, Louis tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo consciente de no mirarlo porque no podría contenerse de reír también, y ya era bastante sospechoso de por sí eso de ir a comprar lencería juntos para "sus novias".

—Sí que tiene un trasero bonito —murmuró.

x

Cuando salieron del negocio, Louis llevaba una bolsa con su conjunto nuevo y Harry otra con una sorpresa que no iba a mostrarle porque era "privado entre él y su novia". Pasaron el resto del paseo por el shopping riéndose de toda la situación, que por algún motivo era menos dolorosa para Louis ahora. Quizá era la promesa que escondía la misteriosa bolsa de Harry, quizá era el imaginarse modelando las bragas que había elegido para que él lo viera.

La alarma de Harry los interrumpió en el medio de una conversación sobre tangas, anunciando que era hora de que volviera al trabajo.

—Buu —protestó Louis, y se dejó caer perezosamente sobre el banco, incapaz de controlarse de hacer una pequeña escena—, tengo clase a las 3, ¿qué se supone que haga las próximas dos horas?

—Ven conmigo —le ofreció Harry, y Louis se reincorporó tan de golpe que luego tuvo que pretender que lo pensaba para no parecer tan desesperado por pasar tiempo con él—, como te dije, sólo tengo que acomodar un poco y atender el teléfono por si algún cliente llama, pero los turnos no empiezan hasta dentro de una hora.

—¿Puedo ir en serio?

—Por supuesto, Lou. Y si no te aburres mirando revistas puedes quedarte en el consultorio hasta la hora de tu clase...

—Sí, okay. Eso sería genial —dijo y tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía para levantarse del banco—, es decir, no sé si hasta las tres, pero aunque sea un rato, sería lindo.

El sol quemaba el triple que antes cuando salieron del centro comercial. Era como si en el transcurso de cuarenta minutos que habían estado dentro, el invierno hubiera terminado y empezado la primavera, y el verano, y la primavera otra vez. Era como esa mañana que despertaron juntos, la atmósfera: los pajaritos cantaban, las parejas se besaban, y las mariposas en la panza de Louis habían vuelto tan brillantes y ruidosas como la primera vez. Como cuando supo que le gustaba Harry, o como la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos realmente.

Los recuerdos de la otra noche volvieron, mientras caminaban entre la gente hasta el consultorio, pero esta vez más amables que antes. La memoria de Louis se detenía, sin que él pudiera controlarla, en detalles tan nimios como revolucionarios: un beso en el interior de su muslo, la mirada de Harry cuando le sacó la foto, el cuarto beso que se habían dado la mañana siguiente y como los dedos de Harry se habían hundido suavemente en su cintura.

Harry se ataba el rodete mientras caminaban, y se veía tan guapo con los invisibles presionados por sus labios, que Louis hasta sentía el impulso de devolverle los lentes de sol para que se viera tan bien como cuando se habían encontrado hacía casi una hora. No lo hizo, porque el sol estaba fuerte, y porque adoraba quedarse con partes de Harry. Se sentía justo, considerando como Harry tenía todo de él.

x

El consultorio era completamente distinto a como Louis lo imaginaba. Por fuera era apenas una pequeña casita, con una placa en la puerta que listaba las muchas especialidades del jefe de Harry. Adentro, era monótono y sobrio, pero se había encendido de colores tan pronto como Harry entró en él. Hasta las paredes beige parecían arcoiris con el chico de ojos verdes contrastando sobre ellas, paseando con su luz tan natural y su camisa azul.

Louis se mordió el labio mientras lo veía prender la computadora y acomodar sus cosas y sabía que no debería estar pensando en eso pero es que... Harry se veía jodidamente bien, con el rodete y todo el asunto de parecer dueño del lugar ahora que estaban solos.

—¿Puedo usar el baño? —dijo, mientras Harry se perdía en la cocina.

—Sí, es la puerta junto al consultorio. ¿Té?

—Sólo agua, para mí —respondió y se metió al baño, junto a la bolsa que acababa de comprar (estuvo tentado a entrar con la de Harry, pero su plan era darle una sorpresa, no arrebatarle la suya).

Se afeitaba casi diariamente últimamente, ahora que había decidido que el asunto de las bragas era el menor de sus problemas. Esa mañana, sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo de nada antes de salir a encontrarse con Zayn a desayunar —y pedir consejo.

Su piel no estaba tan suave como le gustaría, pero la afeitada de la tarde anterior resistía lo suficiente. Guardó los boxers en su mochila y dejó el resto de su ropa apilada en un rincón, y se miró al espejo varios minutos, asegurándose de que su pelo se viera bien, ya que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Finalmente suspiró y se acercó a la puerta. Respiró hondo y la abrió.

Harry estaba sentado en el escritorio cercano a la puerta, haciendo algo en la computadora, pero al oír el clic se había girado a verlo.

—Joder —dijo y Louis apretó los labios y se cubrió la sonrisa con la mano.

—¿Cómo me queda?

Harry abrió la boca, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Sólo tragó saliva y se mordió el labio.

—Ven, déjame verte de cerca.

Louis se sonrió.

—¿Están las cortinas cerradas?

—Y la puerta trabada.

Caminó lentamente hacia él. Un poco asustado. Un poco disfrutando el modo en que Harry lo miraba como si no pudiera esperar a tener las manos encima de él.

Se detuvo junto al escritorio: la taza de té humeaba junto a un vaso de agua, y Louis acarició los bordes de la taza suavemente y dejó que el vapor lo quemara un poquito.

—¿Cómo me queda? —insistió.

Harry se pellizcó los labios mientras su mirada subía desde sus pies hasta sus ojos. Era casi mágico el poder que tenía sobre él, su mirada se sentía como caricias, despertándole más que las mariposas: la carne y la sangre y el deseo también.

—Date vuelta —dijo, con la voz grave y rasposa, que delataba su deseo y que ponía a Louis la piel de gallina.

Lo hizo lentamente como había caminado hasta él: todavía tan tentador y rebelde como podía serlo con Harry, todavía genuinamente obediente, entregado a su voz y a sus manos porque no tenía opción realmente (porque quizá sería estúpido y quizá terminaría llorando y con el corazón roto, pero no sabía resistirse a él).

—Sí. tienes un trasero infernal —comentó Harry sonriéndose y Louis se rió también y lo movió suavemente.

Entonces, sintió sus palmas sobre él. Firmes, a la altura de sus caderas. La caricia fue lenta, y pegajosa —los dos todavía sudorosos del paseo bajo el sol del mediodía—, pero en Louis se sintió como música, realmente; cada breve camino que recorrían sus dedos, era la nota dulce y nostálgica de una canción que todavía no reconocía, aunque se sentía familiar. Harry lo tocaba como se acarician las cuerdas de una guitarra en una tarde perezosa, y Louis apenas si lograba contenerse de temblar.

Sus manos siguieron el rastro de la tanga hasta el centro, y luego bajaron en línea recta separando sus cachetes. Esta vez, Louis no pudo contenerse, y tembló —¿miedo? ¿curiosidad?. Se apoyó con las palmas sobre el escritorio.

—No voy a... —dijo Harry, y su voz parecía recién arrebatada de la tierra, oscura y húmeda—, no si tú no quieres.

—Yo nunca... —dijo Louis, porque era lo único que podía responder. Si quería o no, eso todavía no lo tenía claro.

Los dedos de Harry lo tomaron por la cinta de las bragas y tironearon suavemente. Louis nunca había sido acariciado de ese modo, tan distante y a la vez tan íntimo, pero cada tirón de Harry sobre el encaje era como cosquillas y Louis se debatía entre las ganas de sentarse sobre su regazo y besarlo hasta que le ardieran los labios, a sentarse sobre su regazo y largarse a llorar porque sólo él sabía como hacerlo sentir así. Tan especial.

—Ponte sobre el escritorio, bebé —dijo Harry y soltó las bragas sólo para tomarlo con una mano por la cintura y con la otra subir acariciando su espina.

Louis le hizo caso, echándose de torso entero sobre la madera y alzando su trasero en el aire mientras Harry lo acariciaba.

—Ahora, escucha —dijo Harry y su boca estaba tan cerca de su piel que la electricidad lo recorrió desde el suspiro hasta las yemas de sus dedos—, relájate, ¿sí? Cuando quieras que me detenga lo haré.

—Harry, yo nunca... —insistió porque lo deseaba, y moría de curiosidad, pero el miedo era mil veces más que eso en ese momento.

—Bebé,  _vamos_. No voy a follarte, no ahora, no en el consultorio y definitivamente no sin lubricante —lo regañó y sonaba genuinamente ofendido de que Louis siquiera lo pensara—, no sin hablarlo contigo antes.

—Lo siento —dijo pero antes de que pudiera explicar más, Harry le mordisqueaba el trasero haciéndole dar un respingo.

Pudo oírlo reírse de su reacción.

—Ni siquiera te dolió —se burló y Louis se sonrojó un poco, pero por suerte no podía verlo en esa posición.

—Me asustó, eso es todo.

—¿Te asusta esto? —dijo Harry y lo lamió entero, por encima del encaje, desde las bolas hasta donde terminaba la tanga.

Louis quiso farfullar alguna respuesta, pero sólo ahogó un suspiro y asió sus dedos al borde del escritorio.

Harry lo lamió otra vez, y otra, siempre sobre las bragas, y siempre donde a Louis más le gustaba. Una de sus manos seguía firme sobre su cintura, presionándolo de forma tal que mantenía el trasero de Louis en la posición perfecta. La otra, subía desde sus rodillas a sus muslos, apretándolo bien fuerte cada vez que Louis soltaba un gemido.

Harry no podía hablar con su lengua ocupada en sus bragas, pero podía decirle aún así todo lo que quería: que adoraba cuando Louis dejaba escapar esos sonidos tan frágiles, que si seguía haciéndolos le daría cada vez más de lo que quería.

A veces subía un poco más con sus dedos y acariciaba su miembro; largas caricias, suaves y lentas, que se acababan antes de que Louis pudiera entregarse a ellas. Otras veces se humedecía esa mano con la saliva que escurría de su boca, y le metía bajo las bragas para acariciar la cabecita con la yema de los dedos y Louis se ponía en puntitas de pie y apretaba bien fuerte los dientes para no gritar.

Después de unos rato, esa mano se detuvo, y sus labios se alejaron de su trasero, y Louis creyó por un segundo que eso sería todo. Respiró agitadamente, se relajó sobre el escritorio y notó entonces que estaba completamente transpirado, que la piel del pecho se le pegoteaba a la madera y que su corpiño estaba tan húmedo como sus bragas aunque Harry no lo había tocado.

Pensó que se había terminado e intentó reincorporarse, pero la otra mano de Harry lo detuvo nuevamente, mientras con la otra separaba sus cachetes. Louis sabía que no iba afollarlo, pero una pequeñísima parte de él deseó que lo hiciera.

Harry solo volvió a acercar su boca, y esta vez sin la interrupción del encaje, lamió y mordisqueó su entrada hasta que finalmente empujó su lengua dentro suyo.

Louis se echó instintivamente más adelante sobre el escritorio, pero Harry sólo lo atrajo hacia él y se acercó en su silla y lo lamió más rápido, y se hundió más adentro suyo con tanta desesperación que de a instantes debía detenerse para respirar mejor. Entonces Louis sentía su aliento caliente sobre su piel y pensaba que si Harry fuera solo un poquito menos perfecto podría estar follándolo en ese momento, aunque no fuera especial, ni planeado, ni perfecto.

Cuando se detuvo por segunda vez, Louis se quedó en la misma posición, apenas moviendo el trasero de lado a lado, esperando que continuara, hasta que oyó el ruido de la silla correrse y de la cremallera bajarse, y se mordió bien fuerte los labios para que Harry no oyera sus suspiros.

—No voy a  _follarte_ — explicó Harry y su voz era la mismísima noche, pero se había llenado de estrellas al decir la palabra "follar". Le bajó las bragas hasta los muslos y se agachó sobre su trasero para escupir lo que le quedaba de saliva—. Solo quiero...

—Sí, okay —dijo Louis, porque aunque no sabía qué quería decir, sabía que Harry jamàs haría algo que Louis no quisiera.

Sintió su miembro sobre la entrada, golpeándolo suavemente, empujando apenas lo suficiente para hacer presión y nada más. Luego una mano humedeciéndolo aún con más saliva.

—Arquéate un poco, bebe —dijo Harry y Louis lo hizo, hasta que su trasero quedó tan elevado que Harry podía deslizarse entre sus cachetes lentamente al principio, pero pronto aumentando la velocidad. Sintió los dedos hundirse sobre su piel, apretándolo hasta aprisionar su miembro con sus trasero, y Louis no estaba siendo follado en el sentido propiamente dicho, pero había algo extremadamente caliente de sentir a Harry moverse así sobre él, clavándole las uñas, resoplando y dejando escapar gemidos guturales a medida que perdía el control.

No le llevó mucho tiempo acabar, y a decir verdad, Louis lo entendía. Un instante después, cuando Harry recobró el aliento, se dejó caer de vuelta sobre la silla, giró a Louis hasta tenerlo de pie junto a él y se la mamó con la misma pasión y entrega que la vez pasada.

— _Joder_ , Haz —suspiró y esta vez no cerró los ojos, esta vez acarició sus rizos y se movió dentro de su boca—. ¿Lo decías en serio cuando... dijiste que tragarías?

Harry balbuceó un sí como pudo, con la boca ocupada, y Louis lo tomó fuerte del cabelló y folló su boca hasta correrse, retirando su miembro lo suficiente para poder ver la lengua de Harry asomandose y en seguida su semen sobre ella.

Harry tragó, como prometió que iba a hacerlo, y se relamió las esquinas de los labios. Luego besó el pene de Louis hasta dejarlo limpio, y un poco más. Besó su cadera y su vientre, y lo abrazó por el trasero hasta acercarlo hasta él.

—Me siento como un idiota —dijo Louis, sin dejar por un segundo de acariciarle el cabello—, tú siempre haces cosas para mí y yo sólo...

—Me gusta hacer cosas para ti —dijo Harry reposando contra su ombligo y sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda—, me gustan los ruidos que haces.

—A mi también me gustaría hacerlas —explicó—, quiero oírte también... Tragarte.

Harry mordisqueó su panza suavemente y ronroneó mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

—Quizá... Te compré algo bonito hoy, me gustaría verte usarlo.


	7. Interludio: Besos que Saben a Sábanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brevísimo interludio antes del final del fic, que quizá vengaen una o dos partes. no quería dejarles sin actualizar hasta después de las fiestas :*  
> nos leemos en el 2016!! ojalá les guste esto

Eran las once de la mañana de un sábado, y estaba sentado en el sillón, jugando videojuegos, con las bragas negras y su camiseta de Doncaster. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a Harry, pero la tanga era genial sólo cuando iba a llevarla un rato, y sólo porque se veía super sexi usándola. Para el día a día, prefería unas más anchas, y las blancas eran todavía demasiado especiales para eso. Las bragas rojas de Sarah hacía mucho habían sido olvidadas en el fondo de su cajón.

Harry se sentó a su lado en el sillón, y dejó una jarra de jugo sobre la mesita. La primavera se había adueñado de Londres, y la mayor parte del tiempo el clima era soportable, pero había días como esos, después de la lluvia, en los que el sol salía y el calor se volvía espeso e insufrible.

—¿Qué jugamos? —preguntó mientras tomaba el otro joystick.

Louis sacó el juego de matar zombies con el que estaba entreteniéndose porque Harry era horrible en eso, y sólo lograba ponerlo nervioso.

—Fifa —propuso en cambio, y se estiró para cambiar el juego de la consola.

Recién se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba poniendo para Harry cuando lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

—¿Es una invitación o es uno de tus días en los que sólo quieres relajarte?

Louis se acomodó la camiseta para cubrirse mejor el trasero.

—Sólo uno de mis días, pervertido —lo regañó, pero no estaba realmente enojado.

No podía culparlo, porque Louis todavía era un tanto infantil cuando se trataba de ellos. Se movía en su relación como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal y Louis de pesados martillos, por eso medía todo lo que decía, lo que hacía, y hasta lo que pensaba, procurando sacarle todo el jugo posible sin salir lastimado.

No era una tarea fácil: Louis había tenido que aprender a leerse mejor que nunca. Sobre todo, había tenido que aprender a leer a Harry, a su mirada y sus manos, y a sus formas de decir sin hablar. Por ejemplo, había aprendido que una mano en la cintura era la invitación a un beso, que cuando halagaba sus remeras, realmente insinuaba que se las quitara. Y como Louis no sabía pedirle, todavía —demasiado asustado de que Harry se enterara de todo lo que quería cuando le ofrecía su cuerpo—, lo invitaba a acercarse con movimientos suaves y las bragas asomándose debajo de sus jeans.

Era un acuerdo tácito, entre ellos. Llevaban un mes jugando a las insinuaciones y las caricias torpes. Louis amaba todo lo que Harry le hacía, porque amaba sus manos, y el ritmo de sus suspiros, y lo mucho que conocía su cuerpo y como aprendía cada vez más, pero sobre todo porque amaba a Harry, y cuando lo tenía encima, acariciándolo, Louis sentía que Harry lo amaba también. Aún así, quedaba un grito sin dar, un deseo postergado que le hacía comerse las uñas y querer arrancarse los pelos.

Quizá era lo mucho que quería decirle lo que sentía, sacarse eso del pecho y ponerlo sobre la mesa, aunque sólo fuera para ver a Harry intentando levantar las piezas de su corazón roto con tontas palabras de aliento y promesas vacías. Quizá —y bajo el tacto de sus manos, era sólo en eso en lo que pensaba—, Louis quería devolverle algo de todo lo que Harry le daba. Quería hacerle una mamada, y mordisquearle el lóbulo, el cuello y los pezones, y hacerlo sentir los escalofríos a los que Harry ya lo tenía tan acostumbrado. Quería entregarse todo para él, quería ser follado, y quería oír a Harry a duras penas conteniéndose de estallar en placer. Quería todo, y un poco más también, y a veces tanto quería que se agotaba de desear y caía derrumbado en busca de alguna caricia vagante para subsistir.

Puso el juego y volvió a echarse en el sillón, mientras seleccionaba el equipo y otras tonterías. Harry lo esperaba de brazos abiertos, y apenas Louis se echó sobre su pecho, lo encerró entre sus brazos y el joystick. Era un poco incómodo, pensó Louis, y probablemente le daba ventaja, porque apenas podía mover los brazos, pero Harry olía a coco y perfume de ropa, y el sol se asomaba por la ventana echando un halo blanco sobre la mesa ratona.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó Harry apenas el partido había comenzado, y Louis hubiese rodado los ojos si no estuviera demasiado cansado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes quince? —bromeó y se corrió el flequillo del rostro con un soplido—, ¿de dónde sacas tantas energías? Yo todavía estoy reponiendome de anoche.

Harry rió sobre su oído y a Louis le hizo cosquillas.

—¿Te agoté tanto que no puedes darme un beso siquiera?

Louis pausó el juego, porque Harry no estaba siquiera intentando.

—¿Sólo un beso?

—Sólo un beso —juró.

Louis se giró torpemente, porque los brazos de Harry no lo soltaban, y porque no pensaba dejar el joystick de lado —sabía cómo Harry interpretaría eso. Lo recibió una sonrisa mañanera, un par de cansados ojos verdes, y la primavera misma que parecía nacer en la lengua de Harry. Lo besó blandamente, torciéndose de cuerpo entero por cada suspiro contenido. Era tonto, porque ese no era el primer beso, ni el cuarto, ni el décimo. Eran docenas y docenas de besos en su memoria, y debería haberse aburrido ya, pero Harry se las ingeniaba para saber distinto cada vez.

Había una lista borrosa en algún lugar de su mente, que enumeraba cada beso y cada sabor. Era algo tenue, demasiado cursi. Los besos de Harry sabían como la lluvia por la mañana, como el verano, y la primavera, y el invierno también. Sabían a las mariposas en la panza y al cantar de los pajaritos. A la electricidad interminable después de las cosquillas, al ruido que hacen los truenos, a la espera hasta que lleguen después del relámpago. Harry sabía a algodón de azúcar, a rodajas de ananá en verano, a lo rico que se siente meterse al agua después del sol, y a la tarde entera que pasaron discutiendo sobre aceitunas. Sabía a un fin de semana cuando era niño, a una cabaña en el medio del bosque, al orgullo de ver la tierra debajo de las uñas y al raspón en su rodilla que se hizo al trepar a un árbol, y a beber café para despertarse, mientras Harry descifraba una pista de la búsqueda del tesoro, porque no importaba cuántas horas llevaba fuera de la cama, Louis siempre se sentía como si siguiera soñando cuando estaba con él.

Ese día, Harry sabía como las sábanas de su cama, como el vapor del té que trepaba desde la taza anunciando una quemadura, que Louis era demasiado terco para evitar.

Harry lo besó otra vez, y dejó el joystick a un lado para meter las manos bajo la camiseta de donny. Louis sonrió, pensando que sabía lo que vendría, pero Harry sólo lo beso otra vez, y otra, y otra más, hasta que se rindió en su cuello, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Louis le acarició dulcemente los rulos, subiendo y bajando desde su nunca hasta la coronilla.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó entre divertido y desconcertado.

—Un beso —respondió, y sonrió antes de alejarse de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos—. Varios, realmente.

Louis lo besó otra vez, solo una caricia suave en la comisura de los labios.

—Sabes tan rico —murmuró Harry—, podría besarte por siempre.

Louis apretó los labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Los ojos de Harry lo estudiaban en silencio y era difícil contener los gestos para no decir demasiado, era difícil cuando Harry le decía cosas tan lindas y las emociones y las palabras se le agolpaban en la punta de su lengua.

—¿No es un poco raro? —dijo, después de un rato de escribir su nombre en la mejilla de Harry con el tinte invisible del rastro de sus yemas—. Besarnos, así. Somos amigos.

—Bebé, te comí el trasero tres veces esta semana —explicó y Louis no pudo evitar sonreír, haciéndolo reír un poco más—, tuve tu pene en mi boca. Creo que ya cruzamos la línea de lo raro.

Louis agachó la cabeza disimulando la risa, y Harry lo abrazó un poco más fuerte hasta reposar su mentón junto a su oído. Allí en el recoveco de su pecho, la mañana se había convertido en la más solitaria y tierna noche. Harry murmuró y fue como si se encendieran las estrellas.

—¿Qué daño pueden hacer unos besos?

Le besó la clavícula y se enterró más profundo en su pecho. Harry le acariciaba la cintura y olía a champú.

—Una cosa es follar y otra es darse besos. ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo cuando empiece a sentirse como estar saliendo?

—Quizá no lo hagamos.

Louis suspiró.

—Lo haces sonar tan simple.

—Lo haces sonar tan complicado —retrucó y le besó la frente.

El silencio después fue tan amable como enloquecedor. El ambiente de estadio del fifa se hacía lugar en su cabeza con persistencia y Louis quería, o besar a Harry otra vez, o distraerse con algo, pero no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas y en cambio sólo pensaba en cómo pedirle que fuera más cuidadoso con él sin delatar sus sentimientos.

—¿Y si uno se enamora? —dijo finalmente—, ¿Y si uno se enamora y el otro no? ¿O si... Los dos nos enamoramos pero no funciona?

_O si me das todo lo que te pido y luego te vas, porque siempre sería más fácil con una chica de todas formas._

—Creo —dijo Harry, después de un instante de silencio que se sintió como una eternidad—. Creo... Que si eso fuera a pasar, unos besos no cambiarían nada.

Louis asintió, todavía hundido en la oscuridad de su abrazo. Harry seguía acariciándole la cintura, ahora con tranquilos y constantes trazos de su pulgar, cuando dijo:

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para pensar sobre eso.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. El Regalo de Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ante último capítulo chiques!!!!!!

Liam empezaba a comerle los nervios con esa manía de cliquear insistentemente a lapicera. Tic, tic, tic, tic-tic. ¿Estaba haciendo jodida música? Era molesto, en serio. Louis lograba a duras penas sentarse a estudiar ocho horas por día, y no necesitaba a Payno haciendo la tarea más difícil.

—Corta con eso, Li, ¿quieres? —dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la mesa con dos tazas de café—. Me estabas poniendo nervioso a mí y estaba en la cocina.

—Lo siento, Harry. No lo noté —dijo Liam y dejó la lapicera sobre la mesa. Cuando tomó la taza y notó los malvaviscos flotando, no pudo evitar sonreír—. Heeey, gracias. ¡Qué detalle!

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la taza que le correspondía a Louis.

—Quedaron malvaviscos de las fiestas; pensé: ¿por qué no ahora?

Louis dibujó un gracias con los labios, mientras tomaba la taza. Sus dedos estaban fríos y duros, más por llevar horas escribiendo apuntes y otras tonterías igualmente aburridas, que por el clima.

—Eres genial, Harold. En serio —sentenció y bebió un primer sorbo que se sintió genial. A decir verdad, le daba más ganas de tirarse en el sillón a ver alguna pelócula que de seguir estudiando, pero era lógico: por más que tomara litros de café, llevaba horas con esa tarea y sólo quería ir a la cama.

Malditos profesores con sus malditos trabajos prácticos y sus malditas fechas irracionales de entrega.

—Y pensar que tú no querías que los comprara —dijo Harry, y reposó la mano en su hombro. Louis bebió otro sorbo y se echó más atrás en la silla, y sintió la caricia de Harry anidar en su cuello.

—Por eso tú tomas las decisiones del hogar.

Liam ocultó la sonrisa debajo de su taza, y Louis pensó que eso significaba que no diría lo que fuera que estaba pensando, pero se equivocó.

—Un día de estos me llegará la invitación a su boda por correo y, honestamente, no estaré sorprendido.

Harry rió y le pellizcó el cuello a Louis antes de alejarse un poco, y bromear:

—Vamos, Li. Serás el padrino, te avisaremos antes de enviar las invitaciones.

Liam puso los ojos en blanco y bebió de nuevo, y Louis sólo exageró una risa, para ocultar el gesto suave que Harry le había dibujado en su rostro, y se encogió de hombros.

x

Cuando Liam se fue, una hora y media más tarde, Harry estaba a punto de preparar la cena. Al verlo entrar por la cocina, le sonrió, y Louis sabía lo que estaba pensando, porque él estaba pensando lo mismo.

Que lo extrañaba, que extrañaba su cuerpo. Que extrañaba _estar_ con él, de ese modo que se sentía tan rico. Louis extrañaba eso también, pero sobre todo extrañaba la calma de la compañía de Harry, la convivencia sin prisas, el silencio que entre ellos era tan tibio y bonito.

Sonrió suavemente y el gesto se transformó en un bostezo.

—Estaba pensando —dijo, mientras se refregaba los ojos—, que en vez de cena podríamos llevar unas cervezas al balcón —Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos y la sonrisa se ensanchó aún un poco más—. La noche está bonita.

—Eso suena genial —respondió y guardó los vegetales que acababa de preparar para cocinar.

Las cervezas estaban frías, pero antes de salir al balcón, Harry había puesto una segunda tanda en el congelador para sacarlas heladas la próxima vez. Ahora, ambas botellas transpiraban junto al barandal, entibiándose con tanta pereza como ellos.

Harry apenas lo había besado una vez, cuando se sentaron, y Louis no podía dejar de preguntarse como sabrían sus besos con el humo amargo de la marihuana. Terroso, húmedo... Le gustaba cuando Harry sabía así, lo hacía verse tan desesperado como Louis se sentía.

La primavera en Londres era inquietantemente inestable, y ahora mismo, mientras fumaban y escuchaban música del celular de Harry, las nubes más arriba de los edificios se arremolinaban preparando una tormenta, pesada y calurosa.

—Probablemente serán dos gotas y se detenga —razonó Louis, quien había aprendido a estudiar el cielo como si fuera una abuela típica.

—Probablemente —acordó Harry y no dijo nada más.

Louis se dejó caer sobre la pared, reposando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Extrañaba Doncaster, a veces. Extrañaba los días soleados. Tenía recuerdos del colegio, mirando el sol por la ventana, y planeando por adelantado increíbles planes para el resto del día, porque sería absurdo pensar que un día así terminaría humedo. Ahora, apenas si podía predecir los cambios de las nubes, habilidad que, por cierto, no lo ayudaba a borrar el sentimiento de frustración.

—Me gustaría que hubieses estado en mi colegio —dijo, casi murmurando—, nos hubiésemos divertido.

—Nos divertimos ahora, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí —concedió. Sentía la lengua perezosa pero el corazón hirviendo—. A veces, siento como si te hubiese extrañado, esos años.

Harry asintió, con una sonrisa que se veía bonita aún de perfil. Aún de reojo.

—Aunque no te conocía todavía.

.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

—Fumando hierba en la terraza de aquel chico.

—Buenas fiestas.

—Buenas fiestas —Harry sonrió, agachando la mirada—. Estabas hablando de fútbol y supe en ese momento que quería ser tu mejor amigo.

—Hace siglos que no jugamos.

—Todos están ocupados.

—Deberíamos ir al parque, algún día. Hacer algunos pases.

—Eso sería lindo.

.

El sol ya se había puesto hacía un buen rato y las nubes se mudaban cada vez más lejos, lentamente, todavía salpicando el cemento con sus pequeñísimas gotas. Había llovido tan poco que todavía se notaba el charquito alrededor de las botellas, que sobresalía a la humedad de las baldosas.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse. Apenas podía verle la cara iluminada por la luz que entraba del comedor. Extendió la mano hacia él y lo levantó con un solo envión, y cuando Louis chocó contra el cuerpo de Harry, quiso anidar allí hasta que llegue la mañana. Estaba ido, de humo y cerveza y cansancio.

—Vamos adentro —murmuró Harry.

—Bésame antes —pidió Louis, y Harry lo hizo.

Sabía amargo, como lo imaginaba. Le gustaba eso, se sentía sincero.

.

Cuando Louis salió del baño, la puerta del dormitorio de Harry estaba abierta. Sabía lo que significaba, pero estaba cansado. De estudiar, de pensar, de sentir tantas cosas. De recibir el beso más rico de todos y no saber si el sabor amargo era una metáfora de lo real que Harry se sentía, o de la tristeza que le esperaba. Estaba cansado de no saber qué estaba haciendo, de no poder evitar entregarse a algo que le hacía tan bien como mal. Sobre todo, no estaba afeitado.

—Me voy a dormir, bebé, estoy muerto.

Desde el dormitorio de Harry se escuchó un arrastrado—: Ok.

Louis se sonrió mientras caminaba al suyo.

Cuando sus exámenes terminen, pensó, se pondría bonito otra vez. Afeitado de pies a mejillas, oliendo rico y sintiéndose suave. Harry dijo que había comprado algo para él, y todavía no lo había visto, y lo quería —sabía lo bien que le haría sentir—, pero todavía más quería ser de Harry otra vez, aunque fuera una noche.

x

Más tarde esa semana, Harry cocinaba. Era pescado al limón, esta vez. Estaban intentando comer todo lo que había en el freezer antes de que se pusiera feo, culpa de las botellas de cerveza que habían estallado el martes mientras dormían, y los habían obligado a descongelar el refrigerador. No que Louis se quejara.

Había estado repasando los puntos principales de su trabajo hasta recién, en el sillón del comedor, pero se había resignado cuando empezó a bostezar cada vez que llegaba al fin de una oración. Consideró dormir un rato, hasta que esté la comida lista, pero había visto a Harry sólo un par de veces ese día, y lo extrañaba.

Se trepó al mesón apenas Harry había terminado de exprimir los limones.

—Te ves cansado —dijo Harry.

—Te ves ridículo —retrucó Louis, entre risas, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza el delantal que llevaba.

—¡Tú me lo regalaste!

—Nunca pensé que te lo pondrías —mintió, porque tenía juegos de palabras, y esos eran los favoritos de Harry. _Romaine Calm and Carrot On._ Lo había visto online y había rodado tan alto los ojos que pensó: esto es perfecto para Harry.

—Bueno, no puede ser tan terrible porque te estás sonriendo —notó Harry y Louis parpadeó al darse cuenta que se había perdido por un momento, sólo recordando tonterías.

—Sabes cómo es, cuando estás cansado —dijo y bostezó—, encuentras las cosas más graciosas de lo que son.

Harry rió mientras seguía cocinando y ya no dijo más. Louis apoyó las palmas detrás suyo para reposarse sobre ellas, estirando perezosamente la cabeza de lado a lado para ver si así lograba relajarse un poco.

Ahora Harry era el que se sonreía, sin razón, y Louis podría haberle cuestionado al respecto, aunque sea para reavivar la conversación, si no fuera porque se veía jodidamente atractivo con el pelo recogido así y esa media sonrisa altanera. Aún si llevaba un chiste terrible impreso sobre el pecho.

Le recordaba un poco al día en el consultorio, y eso le recordó a otra vez que le comió el trasero —llevaba las bragas negras—, y eso a aquella vez en que los dos estaban ebrios y Harry lo había cargado hasta su dormitorio y luego de echarlo sobre la cama se había quitado la camiseta y Louis había pensado que quería mordisquear sus pezones. Los cuatro. Apenas había podido lamerle el pecho un poco, antes de que Harry lo echara sobre el colchón y le hiciera una increíble mamada. Se había frustrado al principio (Harry nunca lo dejaba darle las mamadas, en parte porque era ansioso, en parte porque Louis nunca _se lo pedía_ ), pero después su lengua se había sentido tan rica que lo había olvidado por completo.

De nuevo en la cocina, Louis lo miraba embobado y se mordía el labio y no podía evitar imaginar a Harry llevándolo en la cintura hasta la cama, donde se quitaría el ridículo delantal, la camisa del trabajo, y el listón del pelo. Del pantalón se encargaría Louis, respirando caliente sobre la bragueta, sintiéndolo endurecerse sobre sus labios. Se la chuparía, _finalmente_ , y luego Harry lo follaría suave sobre las sábanas y, _oh..._ Louis realmente necesitaba que Harry lo folle.

—¿Cuando expones tu trabajo? —preguntó Harry, y oírlo hablar en el mundo real y no en los oscuros recovecos de su imaginación lo despertó de golpe.

Tragó saliva.

—El lunes.

x

Su madre estaría muy decepcionada de él si lo viera bebiendo de esa manera un día de semana. En su defensa, no tenía nada importante que hacer al día siguiente ahora que había decidido que faltaría a clases para dormir todo lo que no dormía desde hacía tantos días. Así que, técnicamente, era viernes.

Se sentía así, de todas maneras. Liam bebía y bailaba con los mismos dos pasos que hacía siempre, y Niall se divertía cambiándole la música para verlo re adaptarse hasta encontrar el ritmo otra vez.

Louis estaba tirado en el sillón bebiendo vodka con jugo y pensando en que su vida era jodidamente perfecta, a veces. Tenía buenos amigos.

Cuando el timbre sonó, sabía que era Harry. Le había texteado más temprano, camino a casa de Niall: **fiesta irlandesa esta noche!!!!!!!! para festejar o ahogar las penas por el trabajo!!!!!! sólo sabrás cuál es si vas!!!!! ;)**. Se apresuró a levantarse del sillón para abrir la puerta.

—Claro, siéntete como en tu casa —bromeó Niall, y Louis soltó una carcajada. El alcohol le había convertido en una llamarada, pero los fuegos artificiales en el pecho eran culpa de Harry.

Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta, intentando recordar los tips de teatro en el secundario para mantener la seriedad. Finalmente carraspeó y abrió la puerta.

Harry llevaba la ropa del trabajo, así que ni siquiera había pasado por casa. Al ver a Louis con la expresión tan seria, sonrió suavemente hasta soltar una breve risita.

—Sé que te fue bien idiota —dijo y lo abrazó bien fuerte por los hombros—, tu mensaje tenía como diecinueve signos de exclamación.

Louis se rió sobre su cuello. Cerró la puerta luego de hacerlo pasar y se tomó su tiempo para trabarla para ver si se le borraba de una vez la sonrisa.

—¡Qué fiesta! —comentó irónicamente mientras se paseaba por la sala, después de felicitar a Liam—. Nunca había visto tu casa tan repleta de gente.

Niall rió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una fiesta privada.

—No es una fiesta privada sin strippers —dijo Liam todavía bailando, ahora al ritmo de una canción de The Eagles.

—¿Eso es una petición o un ofrecimiento? —bromeó Louis mientras se acomodaba de vuelta en el sillón, esta vez sentado. Harry se rió bien fuerte mientras se preparaba un trago.

—Sería divertido verlo intentar quitarse la ropa con ese pasito —comentó Niall imitándolo pobremente. Louis le ofreció el vaso para brindar a modo de felicitación.

—Ese fue bueno —sentenció.

Eran las diez de la noche y Liam estaba sentado jugando a las cartas sin camiseta ni pantalones. No estaban jugando strip poker ni nada por el estilo, sólo tontos juegos de esos que se aprenden en la primaria. Liam sólo había sido demasiado perezoso de volverse a vestir después del strip.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Louis estaba tan relajado que se asustó un poco.

—Ese debe ser Zayn —dijo Niall, mientras se levantaba de su almohadón en el suelo—, le dije que estaría solo en casa esta semana y me dijo que vendría. ¿Les molesta si les digo que se quede?

—No, no —dijo Louis inmediatamente. Liam y Harry acordaron.

Hacía siglos que no veía a Zayn, y aunque quizá sería un poco raro porque no todos sabían que tan cercanos se habían vuelto recientemente (y el realmente no quería explicar cómo _eso_ había pasado), cualquier incomodidad se pasaría en seguida.

No había pensado del todo en Harry, honestamente, pero aunque el gesto con el que lo apretó más fuerte por la cintura, apenas Niall fue a abrir, fue algo ridículo, le dio más ternura que otra cosa.

—No sabía que estabas con gente, Ni. No quiero molestar —dijo Zayn desde la puerta.

—Pff, ya pasa Z, los conoces a todos —dijo Niall y casi lo arrastró adentro.

—No había necesidad de empujarme, sólo me hacía el difícil —protestó frunciendo el ceño y cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Louis el gesto se le transformó en una sonrisa—, ¡Hey, colega! No te veía hace siglos. Lo abrazó brevemente por los hombros antes de caminar a saludar a Liam, y a—: Harry, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió y le extendió la mano y Louis rodó los ojos porque pocas veces lo había visto perder la actitud relajada con alguien y era adorable que fuera ahora por algo que tenía que ver con Louis. Habían pasado probablemente meses desde aquel beso con Zayn (Louis no llevaba realmente la cuenta) y Harry aún se las ingeniaba para mencionarlo como al pasar en, al menos, tres conversaciones por semana.

Niall volvió a su lugar a los pies de la mesita de café, y Zayn señaló con la cabeza al chico a su lado.

—Estoy ligeramente decepcionado que hayas organizado una fiesta íntima de semidesnudez entre chicos y no se te haya ocurrido invitarme —Liam se sonrojó un poco pero rió de todas formas.

—Deja de flirtear con mis amigos heterosexuales —protestó Niall divertido.

—No sé de qué hablas, soy un ángel.

Eran las dos de la mañana y tres de cinco ya se habían rendido con eso de las cartas. Louis bebía sorbos brevísimos, sólo para pretender que no se había rendido del todo al cansancio y que todavía era joven y fiestero. Estaba echado atrás sobre el sillón y Harry lo rodeaba por los hombros con el brazo. Cuando se había recostado, se preguntó si no se vería sospechoso, pero luego recordó que siempre se había comportado así con Harry. Es sólo que _sabía_ diferente ahora. Liam había puesto hip hop porque a Zayn le gustaba también, y lo había nombrado miembro honorario del grupo sólo por su excelente gusto musical.

Ahora, el moreno y Niall, tercamente, jugaban a las cartas para definir quién era el verdadero campeón, mientras el DJ tarareaba la canción de un artista que Louis había oído pero no recordaba el nombre.

—Así que —dijo Zayn sin levantar la mirada de la partida. Louis se llevó el vaso a la boca—, ¿cómo va el noviazgo heterosexual?

El trago tan apresurado se sintió como cuchillas pasando por su garganta. Louis apenas se controló de toser como un niño.

—Genial —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y en tono mórbido.

—Sólo chequeaba —Zayn se encogió de hombros poniendo cara de niño bueno. Tenía una media sonrisa, sin embargo. Louis podía notarlo.

Niall sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Colega, realmente tienes que dejar de flirtear con Louis. Primero, es hétero, y segundo, si fuera a salir con un tipo, sería con Harry.

Harry arqueó las cejas y sacó pecho, demasiado feliz por el comentario del irlandés. Louis sólo rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

Liam dejó su vaso en el suelo con demasiada frustración, a juzgar por el _cling_ que hizo el vaso.

—¿Por qué estás tan orgulloso? Eres hétero —protestó entre divertido y enojado y Louis bebió otro sorbo antes que alguien decida que era su turno de hablar.

—Nunca dije que era hetero —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y... Louis debería haberlo pensado mejor.

Niall fue el primero en reírse del modo en que Louis se ahogó, y luego Zayn y Liam, y hasta Harry lo acompañaron también. Tenía las mejillas rojas, pero podía culpar de eso al trago. Finalmente dejó el vaso en la mesita, carraspeó un par de veces, y volvió a su lugar en el sillón.

No más tragos para él.

Zayn y Niall seguían jugando a las cartas y Liam fruncía el ceño, y la música se escuchaba bajita, como si estuviera lejos, dejándole lugar a un silencio cada vez más espeso. Fue Niall quien finalmente lo dijo.

—¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

Zayn abrió los ojos y se giró automáticamente a Louis y la mueca en su boca se debatía entre gracia y un ruego de disculpas.

—No, no, no, no —dijo Louis demasiado rápido, demasiado cruel.

No lo notó inmediatamente. Primero el modo en que la mano de Harry lo soltaba (¿cuánto tiempo llevaba masajeándole el hombro? Estaba tan acostumbrado a su tacto, últimamente, que casi no lo había notado). Luego la expresión de Zayn cerrando los ojos, como si acabara de presenciar dos trenes chocar.

Era gracioso, pensó Louis, como eres más valiente cuando estás más asustado.

—Todavía no me ha invitado a salir, técnicamente —bromeó.

Liam puso los ojos en blanco por vigésima vez en la noche y se golpeó dramáticamente la frente. El gesto firme de Zayn se relajó hasta transformarse en una carcajada que el irlandés imitó.

—Bueno, no voy a seguir preguntando porque va a volverse incómodo —dijo, antes de beber lo que quedaba de vodka en su vaso, y volvió a levantar las cartas que había apoyado sobre la mesa—, pero avísennos cuando finalmente se pongan de novios, o algo.

—Van a pasar de amigos a matrimonio, ya me lo advirtieron —acotó Liam.

Niall rodó los ojos.

—¿Al menos puedo ser el padrino?

—¡Yo soy el padrino! —se quejó Liam.

—Los dos serán los padrinos —dijo Louis entre risas, porque eso podía manejarlo mejor, las bromas tan ridículas que nadie duda que lo sean.

—¿Puedo ser el invitado que se manosea con el novio en el baño antes de la ceremonia? —propuso Zayn, quien obviamente se estaba regocijando con la situación entera.

 _—No_. No puedes —lo regañó Harry frunciendo el ceño y de vuelta todos reían y Louis se sentía bien y tibio.

Harry dejó el vaso sobre la mesita también, y él tomó eso como una señal de que estaba tan cansado y ligeramente incómodo como él. Se levantó como pudo del sillón, y tomó ambos. Antes de ir a la cocina, le besó la frente.

—Nunca te engañaría, cariño —dijo, con un exagerado tono dramático, y se llevó una mano a la frente como actriz de telenovela.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Liam curioso al verlo pasar.

—A lavar esto —bostezó—, estoy muerto y honestamente sólo quiero dormir.

—Llamaré un taxi —dijo Harry.

x

Louis no estaba del todo seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban en el ascensor. Se sentía como décadas, como si los labios de Harry ya fueran parte de los suyos, pero el ascensor estaba en movimiento, así que debían haber sido apenas unos segundos. Quizá se habían estado besado antes de subir. Quizá en el taxi también. No estaba seguro, por el cuerpo le corría una mezcla de adrenalina y ansiedad que le impedía pensar.

Estaba mareado.

Harry tenía las manos debajo de su camiseta y lo apretaba por la cintura bien fuerte, desordenado y hambriento. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo subió a su cintura, y lo cargó hasta la puerta donde lo besó otro buen rato, mientras buscaba las llaves.

Louis sentía su erección contra la tela del jean, y no podía evitar pensar en que lo _quería_ tanto, a Harry, a su miembro, a su boca… Le hincó las uñas en la piel, lo lamió obscenamente desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo.

La puerta se abrió finalmente.

Harry tomó a Louis por el trasero y entró, apresurado, apenas atinando a trabar la puerta con un torpe patada.

—¿Tu dormitorio o el mío? —preguntó sobre su aliento. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesita del living.

—El tuya —balbuceó Louis—, el espejo.

Sintió la sonrisa contra su boca, y Louis tuvo que morderlo suavemente a modo de castigo por el gesto burlón. _Como si Harry no quisiera eso tan desesperadamente como él._

Harry no lo tiró sobre el colchón esta vez, cayeron juntos, torpemente. Louis se había aferrado a su cuello tan fuerte por la sensación de vértigo, que había hecho a Harry reír. Lo mordió otra vez, ahora en el cuello, y sintió las uñas de Harry nuevamente en la cintura.

—Te extrañé tanto —gruñó Harry, mientras sus manos volvían a meterse bajo su camiseta.

—Te extrañé también —sonrió y buscó su rostro para besarlo. Fue más tierno esa vez, un poco tímido.

Harry sonrió y lo besó de vuelta. Primero besos suaves, apenas húmedos. Minutos después, morder, lamer y besar eran casi lo mismo.

Harry tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean y lo acercaba rozándose incansablemente sin dejar de besarlo. Louis estaba _así_ de cerca de empezar a gemir.

—Joder, bebé —dijo. Tuvo que repetirlo—, _bebé_ , bebé.

—Hmm —Harry lo mordió suavemente en los hombros.

—Dijiste, _oh_ —Harry estaba lamiendo su cuello—. Dijiste que tenías un regalo…

Harry lo apretó bien fuerte por el trasero y lo acercó más hacia él. Louis no sabía si extrañaba las bragas o si los botones del jean se estaban lentamente convirtiendo en una tortura.

—¿Quieres que me lo ponga? —dijo. Harry no lo lamió otra vez, sólo respiró agitadamente sobre su cuello.

—Sí, joder, sí —dijo; su voz grave y ronca—, me encantaría.

Aún así se quedó abrazado a él unos cuantos segundos, demasiado cómodo y caliente como para dejarlo ir. Louis conocía la sensación, de memoria. Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, lo primero que hizo fue desabrocharse el jean. Louis sólo se mordió el labio y se masajeó el miembro encima del suyo.

Reconoció la bolsa cuando la vio, era de aquel día que habían estado en la lencería, donde Louis se había comprado su tanga.

—Va con tu conjunto blanco —dijo Harry y cuando miró a Louis se humedeció los labios—, si quieres.

Louis se arrodilló sobre el borde del colchón, llamándolo. Harry se acercó; media sonrisa, ojos cansados. Tomó la bolsa de sus manos primero, y luego lo besó, porque simplemente no podía no hacerlo. Las últimas semanas se habían sentido como tortura. _Había extrañado a Harry_ , le había dolido.

Harry lo tomaba por el cuello y Louis estaba tan duro que pensaba que si no se sacaba el pantalón, iba a terminar haciéndose daño.

Rompió el beso.

—Déjame prepararme —dijo y tragó saliva.

—Sólo desnúdate bebé, yo traigo las bragas.

Louis se rió.

—Cálmate, tengo que bañarme primero —se sonrojó un poco—, afeitarme.

—¿ _Por qué_ me harías eso? —protestó Harry entre risas—, hueles perfecto así.

Louis sonrió suavemente, y apretó la bolsa más fuerte, mientras se bajaba de la cama. Sentía una mezcla de deseo con tristeza que debería parecerle extraña, pero a la que ya estaba acostumbrado últimamente. Le gustaría que Harry fuera tan fácil como se sentía.

—Sólo quiero verme bonito para tí —Se encogió de hombros.

Harry lo tomó por la cintura apenas había dado el primer paso.

—Tú _siempre_ te ves bonito, para mí —dijo y lo besó otra vez. Un poco más húmedo, todavía, más hambriento. Lo tomó por la cintura del jean y lo acercó a él, encontrando su erección con la suya—, estás tan _duro_ , ¿por qué esperar?

—No me he afeitado en semanas, bebé —protestó un poco avergonzado—, no quieres que me ponga tu regalo así.

—Pero sí quiero, Lou —Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón—, y si no quieres ponértelo está bien también —Acarició su miembro sobre el bóxer, y Louis no pudo evitar echarse tembloroso hacia atrás. Harry lo siguió—. Te la chuparía así, no me importa qué lleves.

Louis se mordió el labio.

—Dices eso porque estás borracho —bromeó, pero el pecho se le apretaba oscuro y molesto—, sólo lo dices.

—No, Lou —Harry lo tomó por la cintura otra vez. Su boca se acercó a la suya decidida, y Louis pensó que iba a besarlo, pero sólo susurró sobre sus labios—: lo digo porque… —Olía a flores, de alguna manera. A vodka, a cigarrillos, a hambre, y a flores también. Harry era la más dolorosa personificación de la primavera—. Lo digo porque eres jodidamente hermoso.

Louis lo besó, intentando absorber su aroma. Harry lo empujaba lentamente hacia la cama otra vez, pero Louis estaba embriagado en deseo.

—Lo usaré entonces —dijo—, pero hay una condición.

—Lo que sea.

Louis dudó un segundo, pero mientras sus caricias bajaban hasta el pantalón abierto de Harry, lo vio estremecerse bajo su tacto, y pensó que no había vergüenza tan horrible que no valiera lo guapo que se veía en ese momento.

—Quiero chupártela, quiero que me enseñes como hacerlo.

Harry trajo las bragas y las medias, mientras Louis abría su regalo. Estaba tan jodidamente caliente que no tuvo tiempo de ponerse sentimental, pero aún así esa cosa rosa que le bajaba hasta la panza cada vez que Harry era adorable, se hizo paso entre el fuego y las chispas y las cosquillas ansiosas.

Era un corset blanco, delicado y puro. _Iba_ con su conjunto blanco, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. Cuando había visto el conjunto por primera vez, había sentido que viajaba al pasado, al recuerdo borroso pero amable de una tarde en la casa de una amiga de su mamá. Había pensado en ese momento que era el gesto más bonito, porque Harry había comprado para él lo que había buscado toda su vida, pero el conjunto de su infancia tenía un corpiño y otras cosas, y este corset no encajaba.

Mientras se mordía los labios, sin embargo, pensó que ese no era el conjunto de su infancia. Era uno nuevo, que Harry le había dado. Era algo sólo de ellos dos, que sabía a secretos muchos más bonitos que tardes en las que se escabullía a buscar bragas en el cajón de su mamá. Este no era el conjunto que Louis había espiado cuando era niño, era el conjunto que aquella amiga de su mamá había vestido para su esposo, era la picardía en su sonrisa, aquella llama tan grande que había logrado encender una chispa en su pecho.

—¿Te gusta?

—Lo amo —dijo, porque era más fácil que decir todo lo demás.

Harry se sentó en la cama, todavía vestido. Tenía el pantalón abierto y el miembro húmedo y duro asomando de sus boxers.

Louis se desnudó, lentamente, fingiendo una timidez que no sentía realmente en ese momento. Primero se sacó la camiseta. Al verse al espejo, pensó que quizá era mejor que llevara tanto tiempo sin depilarse, al menos así se sentía suave. No _pinchaba_. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, acomodándolo hacia el costado.

De refilón, vio a Harry mirándolo. Sus manos subían y bajaban debajo del boxer, y Louis apenas podía verlo cuando acariciaba la cabecita, cuando asomaba de su ropa interior y la camiseta no lo ocultaba.

—Quítatelo, bebé. Quiero ver —pidió, y Harry se masturbó más rápido unos segundos antes de, gruñendo, desvestirse también.

Louis amaba tener ese poder sobre él, hacer que el educado Harry se comporte un poco como un salvaje. Todavía, tenía el suficiente autocontrol para volver a su lugar, y seguir masturbándose con una lentitud que, Louis adivinaba, debía ser dolorosa.

Se quitó el pantalón luego, los bóxer. Su carne demandaba liberarse, demandaba las mismas caricias que Harry tan desesperadamente se entregaba a sí mismo, pero Louis había aprendido a amar ese momento. A conservar los suspiros para cuando Harry quisiera dárselos. Había aprendido a alimentarse del modo en que lo hacía actuar.

Tragó saliva y buscó el conjunto: las bragas primero, las medias después. Se sentían diferente. Algunas cosas permanecían: la sensación de belleza, la comodidad. Pero ahora se sentía también más húmedo, más inquieto. Se sentía como si llevara a Harry encima, su aliento en su oído.

Se sentía desesperadamente deseado.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda con esto —dijo mientras tomaba el corset del estante donde lo había dejado.

Harry se levantó rápido, obediente. Louis se acomodaba el corset a la altura justa, ofreciéndole a Harry la espalda —y el trasero.

—Súbelo.

Respiró hondo mientras Harry le subía despacito, tortuosamente, el cierre. Era linda la presión a los costados de su cuerpo —nada demasiado serio, era elastizado finalmente—, pero sobre todo las manos de Harry sobre su piel, ahora de nuevo sobre la cintura, a donde siempre volvían últimamente, como si fueran su hogar. Louis se miraba en el espejo, miraba los detalles del regalo de Harry, y las transparencias, y la delicadez, y no podía evitar preguntarse si quizá no era al revés: si quizá no era su cintura quien había encontrado un hogar en las manos de Harry.

Harry lo besó entre mordiscos en el cuello y los hombros.

—Yo doy los besos hoy —le recordó Louis y se giró, desprendiéndose de su abrazo con una altanera sonrisa. Harry lo miró con la boca entreabierta y las manos insistentemente persiguiendo su cintura.

—Te ves bellísimo.

—Te ves hambriento —bromeó—. Siéntate.

Harry tragó saliva y volvió hasta el colchón.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo. Con la carne tan dura y el deseo ronroneando, era difícil siquiera pensar en el hecho de que estaba días sin afeitar, y quizá Louis estaba realmente muy desesperado también, porque mirándose, con la saliva de Harry todavía fresca en su cuello, no podía evitar verse y saberse bonito.

Caminó frente a él. Las manos de Harry lo buscaron de nuevo, pero las detuvo con un suave gesto mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

—Ahora, nunca hice esto —dijo. Tenía la cara entera roja de vergüenza, y la media sonrisa de Harry no ayudaba en absoluto—. ¿Algún tip?

—Respira por la nariz —respondió, con la voz tan ronca y grave como antes—, tenme piedad.

Louis cerró los ojos, porque cuanto antes pudiera relajarse, mejor iría todo. Tenía el miembro de Harry en sus manos, lo masajeaba suavemente, y podía hacer eso. Sabía cómo, lo había hecho antes. Conocía el ritmo de Harry de memoria, a esta altura —jugaba a practicarlo en él cuando extrañaba su cuerpo—, pero todo lo demás era nuevo, y honestamente atemorizante.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo: las manos de Harry se aferraban temblorosas al colchón, un poco más fuerte cada vez que Louis se acercaba a la puntita. Al levantar la mirada, Harry lo miraba embobado, con los párpados caídos y la boca apenas desprendida.

Se acercó a su miembro y lo besó, seca, suavemente. Los puños de Harry estaban tan cerrados que se le marcaban blancos los nudillos. No sabía si eran los nervios, o las ganas, pero tenía la boca húmeda, así que escupió con pesadez sobre la cabecita, hasta sentir las gotas alcanzar sus manos. Lo lamió, una vez, rápido, curioso. Harry balbuceaba sinsentidos y eso fue realmente lo que lo decidió.

Empezó desde la base, con la lengua ancha, hasta arriba. Lo hizo lentamente, del mismo modo tortuoso en que Harry se lo hacía a él. Después de acariciar la cabecita con húmedos lengüetazos, se la metió en la boca, aprisionó su tronco con el calor de sus labios.

Sabía diferente que con las chicas, más salado, ligeramente adictivo. Sabía a sudor, un poco, a algo intenso y varonil que lo volvía loco. Estaba tan duro, tan listo, que estaba humedeciendo sus bragas con líquido preseminal. Apretó las piernas bien fuerte, causándose la suficiente molestia para no rendirse al placer, y empezó a tragar como podía la carne de Harry.

Respira por la nariz, había sido un buen consejo. Aún así, el miembro de Harry era humillantemente grande, y no había forma de meter todo en su boca, por más que intentara. Subió hasta la punta, lamió, e intentó otra vez. Bajó y subió, varias veces, con un ritmo fluido pero no rápido. Cuando intentó tragar todo otra vez, la puntita de Harry le tocó el fondo de la garganta y no pudo controlar ahogarse.

Se alejó, respirando agitadamente. Cuando levantó la mirada, Harry respiraba agitadamente también, el pecho abriéndose y cerrándose delatando sus pensamientos.

—Me gusto eso —confesó, porque era cierto, aunque le picaba la garganta un poco—, voy a hacerlo otra vez.

Esta vez, cuando llegó al fondo, se recordó lo de respirar por la nariz, y aunque molestaba, aunque le hacía lagrimear los ojos, permaneció allí, con el pene de Harry tapándole la garganta y con aquel gemido lastimoso y agudo como música. Al soltarlo, escupió sobre la cabecita, y empezó otra vez.

Las manos de Harry habían dejado las sábanas para jugar con su cabello, y había algo peligroso y excitante en la lentitud de sus caricias.

Cuando por tercera vez se atoró con su carne, tercamente intentando tragar más de lo que cabía en su boca, las manos de Harry bajaron a su nuca, sus dedos se enredaron con su cabello.

—Relaja tu garganta, bebé —balbuceó. Louis desearía poder explicarle que no sabía cómo, pero no era así realmente, porque estaba amando eso—, como cuando… —Harry se retiró un poquito, sosteniéndolo así, sólo para volver hasta el fondo, con lentas y constantes embestidas—, como cuando tú… Bebes…

 _Cerveza_. ¿Quién pensaría que sus trucos de Muchacho Heterosexual Fiestero le servirían para practicar sexo oral a un tipo? Era un poco irónico.

Louis relajó la garganta (como cuando jugaba competencias de bebida), y esta vez, cuando Harry fue hasta el fondo, la cabecita se enterró aún más en su garganta y mientras sus manos se hacían puño en su nuca, soltó un resoplido animal que…

Louis sintió la leche de Harry bajar por su garganta y la propia embarrar sus bragas.

Entonces, las manos de Harry abrirse suavemente, las lentas caricias empezar, torpes —era mucho que intentara siquiera moverse, cuando el cuerpo le temblaba intentando seguir el ritmo de su respiración agitada. Louis se quitó el miembro de su boca, y escupió sobre el suelo los restos de saliva, antes de reposar la cabeza sobre los muslos de Harry.

Estaba pegajoso, y cansado, y su garganta le dolía un poquito, pero mientras Harry se encorvaba para besarle la cabeza, Louis sólo podía pensar en que se sentía bonito.


	9. El Colchón en el Piso del Dormitorio de Harry

Las palabras del flamante nuevo esposo de Anne eran las más bonitas que Louis había escuchado en mucho tiempo, objetivamente. Hablaba de amor, de compromiso, de elecciones para toda la vida. Había centenas de copas alzadas en el salón, y el doble de ojos lagrimeando. La tía de Harry a su lado gimoteaba también, secándose constantemente las mejillas con un bonito pañuelo bordado, pero Louis no podía dejar de mirar a Harry.

Harry, con su saco caro, para el que había estado ahorrando desde que se enteró de la próxima boda de su mamá. Harry, con sus ojos humedecidos y con esa expresión de hamster constipado que ponía cuando intentaba contener la sonrisa y fallaba estrepitosamente. Harry, quien temblaba más temprano ese día en la iglesia, mientras su mamá leía sus votos. Harry, quien después de volver de saludar a su mamá por última vez antes de la ceremonia, se había dejado abrazar por Louis mientras le mostraba a escondidas las fotos del vestido blanco, y no paraba de repetir—: Se ve bonita, ¿verdad? —, intentando que no se notara las ganas que tenía de llorar. Harry, quien le había besado en la frente, el día anterior, en el tren, sin mediar explicación alguna, sin disimulo, ni culpa, ni miedo. Harry, quien le había ayudado a elegir la ropa para la boda, porque Louis tenía pánico de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Harry, quien, una noche, desnudo a su lado en la cama de Louis, le había contado que su mamá había pensado darle una invitación aparte para él, y que ni ella ni Gem habían disimulado la sonrisa cuando él explicó que no sería necesario, que lo llevaría de +1.

Harry, quien, cuando Des se giró hacia él y su hermana para dedicar a los tres la última parte de su brindis, todavía se sonrojó un poco.

—Pues, como mi genial hijastro dijo —dijo Des, y Louis sonrió bien ancho cuando Harry se señaló a sí mismo haciéndose el sorprendido—. Sí, _tú_. Como Harry dijo, somos una familia ahora, y les agradezco a todos por compartir esta noche tan importante con nosotros.

Luego el ruido de los cristales, y los abrazos, y el aplauso, y Harry secándose las lágrimas antes de abrazar a su mamá y largarse a llorar otra vez.

x

Más tarde, en casa de los recién casados, Louis estaba echado en el sillón, intentando concentrarse en su celular para no quedarse dormido. Había llegado el día anterior a Holmes Chapel, pero pese a ser sólo un invitado más, no había quedado exento de obligaciones en aquel momento tan ajetreado. Quizá no había tenido que, como Harry, pasearse por toda la ciudad, comprando nuevos copetines a último momento. Ni, como Gemma, ir a buscar personalmente a la maquilladora a quien se le había arruinado el auto.

Su colaboración consistía en entretener a los más pequeños de la familia extendida de Anne, y para eso había tenido que levantarse muy temprano, mientras el resto de los adultos lidiaban con el salon y demás cuestiones organizativas. No es que a Louis le molestara. De hecho, le gustaba sentirse útil en un momento asi, y ademas, despues de criar a tantas hermanas, tenía facilidad con los niños.

Pero ahora que todo había pasado, y que estaban de vuelta en casa de Harry, las pocas horas de sueño y los incansables correteos por el patio de esa mañana, le pesaban, dejándolo exhausto.

Harry se sentó a su lado, pesadamente. Bostezó sin disimulo, antes de reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Pudieron organizar todo? —preguntó Louis mientras bloqueaba su celular y lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

—Sí, no sé cómo —respondió—, era como un tetris en el refrigerador.

Louis tarareó la musiquita del clásico videojuego, como la recordaba, y Harry rió muy fuerte, mientras se acomodaba cada vez mejor en el hueco del cuello de Louis.

—No es que quiera que se vaya —susurró Harry—, pero no veo la hora de dejar a mi mamá en el aeropuerto. Necesito una siesta.

—Quizá podamos tomar una microsiesta aquí —comentó Louis, y acomodó su cabeza encima de la de Harry. Era un poco incómodo, físicamente, pero al mismo tiempo Louis se sentía tibio y tranquilo como si acabara de volver a casa.

—Quizá —dijo harry, acercándose un poco más, y ya no volvió a hablar por un buen rato.

Era difícil saber si habían dormido o no.

El tiempo con Harry pasaba distinto, enmarañado. Louis cerraba los ojos, y a la mente le venían recuerdos tan vívidos como el olor de su perfume, en ese momento, envolviendolo dulcemente. La tibieza de su tacto lo transportaba a su cama, al abrazo desnudo al que cada vez estaba más acostumbrado, y los recuerdos de ese dia se mezclaban con otros un poco más allá, lejanos y, que a su vez, anidaban en el pecho de Louis como si nunca se hubiesen ido.

Había sido apenas hacía un instante, o hace más de una semana, quizá. Harry estaba sentado en el piso del dormitorio de Louis, mientras él resolvía de a poco el desorden de ropa, apuntes, y cds que tenía en el dormitorio. Harry tenía el cabello atado en un rodete y la laptop abierta frente a él, sobre una pila de libros de estudio que improvisaban un escritorio. Llevaba horas frente al documento de Word, pero apenas quince minutos con los lentes de Luis aliviando el escozor de su mirada.

—No sé cómo escribirlo —había protestado por quinceava vez en el día.

—Sólo escribe lo que salga, y luego trabajas sobre eso.

—Es fácil decirlo —suspiró y al levantar la mirada vio a Louis renegando para doblar propiamente una campera deportiva, y le extendió las manos ofreciéndose a la tarea—. Quiero decir que, como, somos una familia ahora, todos nosotros. Y que esta boda será perfecta y que ver a mamá en su vestido blanco debe ser hermoso, pero que es solo un gesto, ¿sabes? Como, su compromiso empezó mucho antes. Su promesa de amor.

—Escribe eso, sin los "como" —se burló Louis y tomó la campera que Harry tan amablemente había doblado para él.

—Pero es que no es eso en si lo que quiero decir, sino que... —Frunció el ceño—: que uno elige casarse, y elige hacer la fiesta, y elige comprometerse con alguien, y mudarse con esa persona, pero que a veces esas cosas nos eligen a nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tú no eliges a qué llamar hogar, sólo lo es —Louis recordaba de memoria la suave sonrisa de Harry en ese momento, el modo en que sus ojos se habían relajado, y su mirada bajado otra vez a la pantalla, mientras concluía—: tu no eliges a tu familia.

Curiosamente, Louis siempre había opinado lo contrario. La cosa más bonita del amor, pensaba él, es que es libre, que puedes elegirlo. No estás atrapado por él, como lo estás por algunos lazos biológicos, y Louis había aprendido desde muy joven que eso tampoco era familia. Familia era preocuparse por el otro, compartir un lugar al que llamar hogar, un lugar al que volver a lamerse las heridas. Familia era su mamá, su papá —el verdadero, no el biológico—, y el marido de su mamá, y eran sus hermanitas todas, desde el primer día que las tuvo en brazos.

Iba a decirle eso. Iba a hacerlo pero entonces recordó como se había sentido darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Harry: como si fuera algo que viajara por sus venas aun antes de que pudiera ponerle ese nombre. Como aún cuando intentaba recordar lo doloroso que iba a ser ver a Harry partir de su vida, eventualmente, simplemente no podía evitar entregarse cada vez.

Louis siempre se decía que si alguien tuviera que romperle el corazón, quién mejor que Harry, con su caricia amable y su sonrisa compasiva, con aquel modo en que sus ojos anunciaban todo lo que iba a hacer, tan claros que eran transparentes. Se decía eso cada vez que Harry lo besaba y lo levantaba del suelo, aunque estuvieran los dos bien parados uno junto al otro, con las manos aferradas a sus cuerpos. Se lo repetía cada vez que despertaba junto a Harry y sentía la alegría enredarse con la angustia en su cuerpo, de saber lo mucho que iba a desear ese momento cuando ya no lo tuviera. Se lo recordaba cada vez que una chica le sonreía a Harry picaramente, y Louis se enfrentaba a la horrible realidad de que lo de ellos tenía fecha de caducidad, que aunque le diera a Harry todo lo que tenia de si, había cosas que sencillamente no podía darle, que no era suficiente. Louis decía que elegía enamorarse de Harry, aunque doliera. Era terco, así.

Harry se acomodo a su lado en el sofá, y Louis tuvo que pensar muy bien en dónde estaba antes de abrir los ojos. No era la habitación de su casa, ni el bar donde trabajaba, pero aun así escuchó la voz de Harry como un eco lejano, antes de resignarse a despertar.

_Estoy en casa._

Gemma estaba cruzada de brazos con una media sonrisa, pero no parecía estar hablando.

—Esto es ridículo —protestó, antes de dar media vuelta e irse del salón.

Louis se refregó los ojos, incorporándose. Harry bostezaba a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundido. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que ir al aeropuerto —explicó—, quédate si quieres.

—No, no. Quiero ir contigo —Se puso de pie apresurado, intentando convencer a Harry (y a sí mismo) de que estaba más despierto de lo que se sentía. Harry se rió al verlo tambalearse y bostezar al mismo tiempo—. ¿Ves? Estoy listo

Harry se levantó a duras penas, y cuando estuvo de pie le revolvió el cabello amorosamente y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Vamos, entonces.

x

Louis todavía pensaba en aquellas dos palabras en el camino al aeropuerto. Pero, luego de que Anne le preguntará si seguía cansado por segunda vez, se había obligado a dejar el recuerdo de lado para no hacer sentir a los recién casados como si estuviera allí de mala gana.

Fue Anne misma quien se lo recordó, accidentalmente, varios minutos después. Robin estaba despachando las maletas, mientras él, Harry y Anne tomaban algo en el bar del aeropuerto, y Harry acababa de excusarse al baño dejándolo solo con ella.

—¿Te quedas muchos días en Holmes Chapel? —preguntó Anne.

—Sólo hasta mañana. Un amigo me recomendó a un amigo y empiezo a trabajar el lunes.

—Eso es genial, Lou —sonrió—. Pero creí que te quedarías con Harry a cuidar la casa.

Louis se encogió de hombros. No es que no lo hubiese considerado, cuando Harry le contó que Gemma no podría ocuparse porque tenía exámenes esa semana, y que alguien debía encargarse de Dusty y las cuentas. Sería sólo hasta el domingo próximo, de todas formas.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar la otra casa —razonó divertido y bebió un sorbo del té que todavía no había probado.

—Eso es cierto —dijo, y luego sonrió como lo hacía Harry a veces: un gesto sabihondo y tierno, tan adorable como condescendiente—. Sabes, el otro día, hablaba por teléfono con uno de sus amigos de Londres, el irlandés.

—Niall.

—Niall. Y escuché que le decía que iba a quedarse a cuidar la casa de _su mamá_. Rompió mi corazón —Llevaba una sonrisa nostálgica que se veía algo triste pero no parecía serlo del todo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Porque, ¿cuándo pasó? ¿sabes? Cuando dejó de ser nuestra casa para ser la mía.

Louis tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros, sin saber del todo qué decir.

—Antes antes de venir a Holmes Chapel me decía: "vuelvo este fin de semana", ahora me dice que viene de visita.

—Han sido varios años —intentó explicar y Anne sonrió bien ancho, y Louis se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

—Oh, lo sé. No me estoy quejando. Es sólo un poco raro, verlos crecer —dijo—, además, sé que están bien. Que se cuidan el uno al otro.

Louis asintió sin saber del todo qué decir, y quizá hubo algo del silencio que habló más de lo que le hubiese gustado, porque Anne ya no dijo nada por un buen rato. Sólo revolvió su taza un poco más y le dio un sorbo al café.

—Yo le llamo casa, también —explicó Louis sin saber del todo por qué lo hacía—. No lo había pensado, pero lo hago. Vuelvo a casa cuando estoy con Harry. En Londres, quiero decir —se sonrojó. Anne sonreía tiernamente y Louis no sabía del todo qué decir.

—Lo sé. Como dije, sé que se cuidan el uno al otro.

x

Los treinta minutos de vuelta pasaron todavía más lentos que los de ida. Harry no hablaba realmente, y Louis no sabía si era su culpa, por estar tan callado, o si sólo estaba cansado. No podía averiguarlo, de todas formas, porque por más que lo intentara no se le ocurría de qué hablar que no fuera que hacía varios meses, cuando había empezado todo entre ellos, Harry le había dicho que estaba en _casa._

Y Louis no había pensado al respecto hasta ese momento, pero lo hacía ahora. Que "casa", para Harry, era Londres. Que había algo de lo que habían construido juntos que ambos llamaban hogar.

—¿La pasaste bien hoy? —preguntó Harry sin quitar la vista de la ruta.

Louis asintió sin decir nada por un buen rato, todavía mirando por la ventana el pasar de las casas y los edificios. Los pétalos de los árboles decoraban las aceras, mientras el verde veraniego de las hojas copaba las ramas de los árboles, arrasando con el rosa de las flores. El rosa que había arrasado el gris del invierno, que había arrasado el naranja de las hojas moribundas.

—Es impresionante, como pasa el tiempo —razonó.

—Lo es.

—¿Hace cuanto que...? —titubeó—: Nosotros.

—Dos meses, quizá tres —dijo Harry. Louis sonrió mientras continuaba contemplando el paisaje: eran cuatro, contando desde la primer noche que habían pasado juntos—. No lo sé, a veces se siente como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Cuando Louis miró a Harry, notó que apretaba los labios, frunciendo la nariz. El mismo gesto torpe que tenía más temprano en la boda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido.

—Nada, sólo pensaba —dijo y al hablar la sonrisa había cedido hasta decorarle las mejillas de hoyuelos.

Louis sentía el corazón latir tan fuerte que era molesto. El _badum_ , _badum_ , _badum_ , en el pecho, inquieto, inquietante, loco. Era terrorífico el modo en el que el cuerpo lo empujaba, dibujando las palabras y colocándoselas en la garganta, dejándolo sin más que la estéril opción de decirlas o no. Como si cambiara algo, como si habría diferencia alguna entre decirle a Harry que lo amaba y no hacerlo. Como si hubiese respuesta posible que alivie las cosquillas en su panza.

—¿Fue raro lo que dije? —dijo Harry después de mirarlo de reojo—. tienes esa cara...

—¿Qué cara? —preguntó incapaz de esconder la sonrisa, más que con un torpe gesto de acomodarse el cabello.

—Esa. Como si estuvieras planeando algo —explicó—. No sé si saltar del auto o besarme.

Louis rió bien bien fuerte, y las mariposas se agitaron tanto que le pintaron de rosado la carcajada. Al menos así se sentía, como sin importar la prisa del verano, la primavera persistiera en su boca.

—¿Qué era, entonces? —insistió Harry. Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, sólo pensaba.

x

Antes de volver con Gemma, pasaron por la pastelería. Se tomaron un buen rato para elegir qué llevar —y cuánto: no podían haber sobras; ya no cabía nada en el refrigerador. Habían optado por unos cupcakes de limón, porque eran los preferidos de Gem, pero la dueña del lugar, antigua jefa de Harry, no paraba de cuchichear con él sobre los detalles de la boda.

—Odio ser esa persona —dijo Louis, aunque no era cierto: amaba conocer de memoria las expresiones de Harry. Esa en particular, que demostraba que era demasiado educado para apresurarse, pero que estaba demasiado cansado para disfrutar la conversación—. Pero estoy muerto de sueño, Haz.

—Oh, claro —dijo la señora—, tuvieron un largo día. En otro momento me cuentas los detalles.

—Claro —sonrió Harry.

Afuera del local, Harry lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Gracias por eso.

—Bueno, es cierto que estoy muerto de sueño —bromeó, pero cuando buscó la mirada de Harry notó que él no lo miraba.

Por la misma acera venían una parejita, ella rubia, él castaño; ambos de la estatura de Louis. Harry lo soltó antes de dramáticamente poner las manos en su cintura.

—Bueno, bueno. Mira a quien trae la corriente —La rubia rodó los ojos, y el muchacho sonrió mientras la soltaba para extenderle la mano.

—Harry —lo saludó.

—Traidor —respondió y los tres rieron, y Louis guardó sus manos en el bolsillo sin saber bien qué decir.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en los que Louis guardó incómodo silencio, antes de que Harry finalmente lo presentara.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo y volvió a abrazar a Louis por los hombros—. Ella es Hannah y Sam. Ella era mi novia y él me la robó.

Louis rió suavemente al ver como ella rodaba los ojos.

—Brutal —comentó, con la voz más baja de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

—Teníamos 16 —aclaró Hannah, mientras le extendía la mano—. Es un gusto.

—Igual. Soy Louis —se presentó. Harry lo apretó de vuelta por los hombros.

—Claro, la otra parte de la presentación. Él es Louis, mi... Compañero de piso. Vivimos juntos en Londres.

—Eso es cool —dijo Sam, y la conversación se reavivó unos minutos más, en los que los tres conversaban sobre gente de Holmes Chapel viviendo en _la gran ciudad_ , y Louis exageraba las sonrisas para no sentirse tan desencajado.

—¿Hacen algo esta noche? Hay un nuevo bar sobre la autopista, es genial —dijo Hannah, después de un rato.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, y buscó la mirada de Louis en busca de una respuesta. Él se encogió de hombros también—. Estamos algo cansados. Todo el asunto de la boda.

—Claro —dijo ella—, bueno, si van, nos vemos allí. Fue genial verte de nuevo, Haz.

—Igual —respondió y la abrazó por los hombros, antes de acercar a Sam por la nuca—, a ti también, traidor.

Los tortolitos rieron antes de despedirse de Louis también.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Louis —dijo Hannah.

—Convéncelo de salir esta noche, no quiero que te tragues el cuento de que Holmes Chapel es un suburbio aburrido.

x

Se sentaron a tomar el té con Gemma a las cinco y cuarto, y a las cinco y cincuenta, Louis ya estaba sin remera en la cama de Harry, mientras él colgaba pesados toallones encima de la cortina, para oscurecer el cuarto.

Había un segundo colchón en el suelo, que Anne había preparado para Louis aún antes de que llegaran, pero que no habían usado realmente. Las sábanas blancas seguían intactas, sin más marcas que las de los pies de Harry cada vez que pisaba sobre ellas para subir a la cama.

—Nunca me dijiste que tuviste una novia —comentó Louis.

Harry sonrió mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba sobre el escritorio.

—No puedo creer que _yo_ reciba la escena de celos, por una vez —respondió divertido.

Louis se corrió más cerca de la pared, para dejarle lugar.

—No son celos, solo un comentario —explicó.

Harry se sentó a su lado en el colchón, pero no se acostó todavía. En lugar de eso, le acarició perezosamente la cabeza.

—Siempre llamaba novias a tus amigas con derecho, y tú me decías que no eran tus novias y demás, pero nunca pensé que de hecho habías tenido una novia —continuó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Sus dedos todavía jugando con el remolino en su cabello.

—No era nada serio, supongo. Por eso nunca lo dije. Teníamos, ¿Qué, quince años?

—Dieciséis —lo corrigió Louis—. Eso dijo ella. ¿Cuánto salieron?

Harry suspiró, pero no parecía molesto. Más bien como si fuera frustrante intentar recordarlo. Parecía como si Louis estuviera preguntándole qué había comido hace tres días.

—Seis meses, quizá ocho —razonó—, rompimos antes de mi cumpleaños y empezamos a salir después del de ella.

Louis tragó saliva.

—Nosotros apenas llevamos cuatro —dijo.

Harry se rió bien bonito antes de acomodarse en el colchón, con la más ridícula y pedante sonrisa.

—Lo recuerdas —dijo, divertido—. Me preguntaste cuánto llevábamos pero realmente lo recuerdas.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Alguien debe hacerlo, señor dos-o-tres-meses.

La risa de Harry fue tan ruidosa como contagiosa, y Louis tuvo que pretender que le cerraba la boca ofendido para no verse débil. Harry sólo le besó los dedos.

—Sólo intentaba hacerme el cool, ¿sabes? Como si no me importara —explicó mientras le tomaba las manos y le besaba el dorso, ahora, también—. Ha sido ridículamente difícil no ofrecerte celebrar el aniversario.

—¿El aniversario de qué? No es nada serio —dijo, con un exagerado tono ofendido—. Hannah no fue serio y estuvieron ocho meses.

Harry se rió de vuelta antes de correr las manos de su camino y besarle los labios. Louis cerró los ojos y recordó aquella llamada telefónica y el modo en que cuando Harry lo hacía reír se sentía como si la primavera floreciera en su panza. Lo besó de vuelta, y la primavera, la duda y el dolor se le mezclaron todas, un remolino impiadoso que arrastraba todo con la misma brutalidad que el tiempo.

Recordó trozos de conversaciones, mientras lo besaba. Recordó aquella noche en la que se había puesto las medias para Harry, el calor de sus manos sobre su cintura, la desesperación de ese abrazo. Recordó su cara cuando Louis había encontrado el conjunto negro en su cajón, y la inexplicable picazón que le generaba saberse deseado, de alguna manera. Recordó la primera vez en que Harry le dijo "bebé" y le había puesto la piel de gallina. Recordó el primer beso, como se había sentido desvanecer sólo para abrir los ojos y confirmar que seguía allí, de carne y hueso, y no sólo de cenizas. Recordó como se sentía darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado, y como se sentía darse cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo así.

Recordó cuando Harry dijo _estoy en casa_ , y el sabor de sus besos la mañana después de aquel primer encuentro, y cómo para Harry besar a un chico era tan bueno como besar a una chica. Recordó a Hannah, mientras las manos de Harry se adueñaron de su cintura una vez más y acercaron su pelvis contra la suya.

—Fóllame —susurró, y las uñas de Harry se hundieron en su piel. Louis lo besó otra vez, mordió sus labios, escupió su aliento sobre su boca otra vez—: fóllame —insistió, aunque llevaba pantalones y bóxer, y no tenía bragas para modelarle ese día.

Harry había dicho que siempre era bonito para él de todas formas, y le había dicho _casa_ , al departamento en Londres, y Louis quería creer que sabía lo que eso significaba, aunque supiera también que no duraría por siempre.

—Está mi hermana —murmuró Harry, mientras Louis le mordía el labio y acariciaba su cuello, subiendo perezosamente hasta la nuca.

—Está abajo. Seré silencioso —prometió, y Harry lo echó de espaldas sobre el colchón antes de hundir su boca en su cuello y lamerlo obscenamente.

—Vayamos al suelo, entonces —pidió en su oído y se levantó para cambiarse al colchón.

Louis se sentó. Sentía los labios hinchados de besar, y los ojos cansados, perdidos entre el deseo y la angustia. Harry estaba parado junto a él, acariciándole el cabello, y Louis le besó el ombligo mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Estaba duro; la puntita húmeda. Al lamerla Louis, Harry tembló alejándose. Cerró los ojos, mientras lo tragaba de a poco. La caricia en su pelo se había transformado sutilmente, y ahora tintes de desesperación corrían por las yemas de Harry; Louis percibía el esfuerzo para resistirse de tomarlo firmemente.

Lo chupó lentamente, humedamente, tibiamente. Harry sabía como el paraíso, tranquilo y hermoso. Se sentía diferente que otras veces, quizá porque Louis estaba resignado. No podía realmente pensar en ese momento, pero las ideas habían encontrado refugio en su pecho, y ahora era como un zumbido por sus venas: aquella tonta sensación de darse cuenta.

Louis era el hogar para Harry, el mismo que Harry era para Louis. Y por más bonito que eso fuera, no era suficiente.

Después de sacárselo de su boca, escupió la saliva sobre su miembro. Abrió los ojos para observar la expresión de Harry al acariciarle la cabecita con la palma de la mano, y no pudo contener la sonrisa al verlo morderse los labios así.

—Eres el cielo —dijo Harry cuando recuperó las palabras, y Louis se sintió sonrojar aunque probablemente ya tenía la cara colorada por el deseo.

Harry se agachó para besarlo otra vez. Luego se sentó en el colchón en el suelo, y extendió las manos.

—Ven —le pidió, y Louis se tragó el miedo, y la pena, y fue.

Se desabrochó los pantalones torpemente, mientras Harry le sacaba las medias, y después los jeans también, por las botas. Se sentía raro: desnudo, de alguna manera; sobre su piel nada más que un par de boxers blancos que se camuflaban con las sábanas, y la cinta de un recuerdo del último festival al que habían ido con Harry.

Supo entonces que era porque era la primera vez que estaba así. Primera vez que se desvestía para él y que no había ropa interior de chica para protegerlo de la desnudez, para transformar aquel encuentro en un espectáculo. La primera vez que Harry lo besaba y lo quería y lo deseaba sin fetiches suavizando todo, destiñéndolo también. Louis amaba a Harry y amaba cada momento que habían pasado juntos, pero esa era la primera vez que se sentía tan honesta.

Quería llorar, a decir verdad.

Atrajo a Harry con las puntas de sus dedos, por el mentón. Él se acercó como si fuera tan liviano como una pluma, aunque sus rodillas hacían huecos a ambos lados de Louis. Se besaron en silencio, con los ojos medio abiertos y las caricias más tímidas que nunca.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Harry. Louis asintió.

—¿Tú? —Harry asintió también.

Se levantó para buscar en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio una caja de preservativos. El lubricante estaba en el bolso, explicó Louis, y Harry le agradeció al cielo por eso, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba a Louis una mirada regañona.

—Este era tu plan desde el principio —lo acusó, y Louis se rió mordiéndose los labios.

—Culpable.

Harry dejó los condones en el colchón antes de ir a trabar la puerta una vez más. Cuando volvió, tenía la expresión más bonita del mundo, como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura, y Louis se hubiese enamorado de él en ese mismo momento si no fuera porque ya lo estaba. _Ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso._

Louis quería besarlo otra vez, pero Harry tenía otros planes.

—Voy a devolverte el favor —explicó, y le besó el ombligo, pero en lugar de besar su miembro, bajo con su aliento y su lengua y su saliva un poco más.

Louis tuvo que apretar los labios bien fuerte para ahogar los sonidos que se agolpaban en su garganta. La lengua de Harry se apresuró a su entrada, ancha y lenta y enloquecedora. Louis amaba eso, lo había amado la primera vez y lo seguía amando ahora: como Harry sabía hacerlo sentir tan bien, como en momentos como ese el placer era tan intenso que se tragaba la nostalgia, la cordura.

Louis tuvo que apretar los labios bien fuerte para ahogar las dos palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta.

—Si quieres parar, en _cualquier momento_ —dijo Harry. Louis abrió los ojos y lo vio lubricándose los dedos—. Solo dilo.

—Lo sé —respondió Louis; su voz grave y rasposa.

Harry se acercó a besarlo, mientras el primer dedo se hacía paso. Louis le mordió el labio en un modo silencioso de pedirle el segundo: ya no eran las primeras veces, no necesitaba minutos y minutos de preparación. Harry sonrió y metió dos, rápido y hasta el fondo.

—¿Ansioso? —se burló, y Louis lo mordió otra vez un poco más fuerte.

Luego, los besos otra vez, y el ritmo perezoso de la mano de Harry, mientras la otra sostenía a Louis firme por la cintura. La casa estaba silenciosa, nada más que el ruido lejano y tenue del televisor en la planta baja, y la respiración agitada de Harry encima suyo.

—Fóllame... —suspiró Louis—, por favor.

Esta vez fue Harry quien lo mordió. Cuando sacó los dedos, Louis se sintió increíblemente vacío.

—Si en cualquier momento quieres parar —dijo Harry otra vez, mientras intentaba sacar el condón con las manos temblorosas.

—Solo... —Louis rodó los ojos y le sacó el paquete para abrirlo él—, si no quisiera no te lo estaría pidiendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Harry. Louis se reincorporó para ponerle el preservativo, y sonrió al sentir su voz temblar ante el tacto—. Yo solo... Joder, Lou... Solo quiero que sea perfecto.

Louis lo besó antes de acostarse otra vez, abrazado al cuello de Harry para recostarlo también.

—Lo será.

Cuando lo sintió entrar, Louis pensó que todo aquel nerviosismo era infundado. Fue fácil y rico y su cuerpo se adaptó a la carne de Harry como su cintura a sus manos, como su boca a sus besos. Era casi demasiado fácil, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabello caía sobre ambos, cubriéndolo y haciéndole cosquillas. Louis le besó las mejillas y la línea de la mandíbula y el rincón de su cuello que era su preferido.

Entonces, sintió el tirón. No era terriblemente doloroso, solo un pinchazo, que se cruzaba con el placer de las caricias de Harry.

—Joder... —dijo, con la voz más alta de lo que le hubiese gustado, y clavando las uñas sobre la piel de su amante. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó quieto, y Louis tuvo que ahogar los gemidos para pedirle—: sigue, bebé. Es un buen joder... Es jodidamente...

Harry se empujó un poquito más adentro hasta tocar su próstata y Louis tuvo que soltarlo para llevarse las manos a la boca. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería ver a Harry verlo así, tan entregado y roto y frágil. Harry entró y salió lentamente, un par de veces, respirando aire hirviendo sobre los dedos de Louis.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó.

—Mmhm —Louis asintió con un frágil quejido.

—Lo siento, no puedo oírte —dijo y cuando Louis abrió los ojos, lo vio con las mejillas rojísimas y una media sonrisa altanera que le quedaba muy bonita.

—Perfecto —respondió. Quiso hacerlo, de todas formas, porque al abrir la boca, Harry se empujó dentro suyo todavía un poco más, con una embestida intensa y al mismo tiempo gentil, como todo en Harry. La o se transformó en un gemido y luego su voz en un beso que Harry le daba para callarlo, entre risas.

Luego humedad, saliva, calor. Harry entraba y salía con un ritmo cada vez más rápido, y Louis sabía porque conocía el cuerpo de Harry de memoria que ni siquiera había entrado todo, pero:

—No creo que quep _ah_ —dijo, intentó—, se siente tan...

Harry le mordió los labios y aceleró el ritmo, y buscó con una mano la de Louis para llevarla a su boca. La lamió, con la saliva goteando de su lengua.

—Estoy cerca, bebé —dijo—, tócate, quiero que...

Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y no pudo hablar más, pero Louis sabía lo que quería decirle. No necesitaba realmente tocarse, porque él también estaba cerca, pero cuando lo hizo... Al primer momento en que sus manos se encontraron con su carne, sintió la electricidad subirle y se arqueó necesitado de más. De más caricias, de más Harry, de más sensaciones.

Harry lo folló cada vez más rápido, con una mano cubriendo la boca de Louis, guardando todos los gemidos que él ya no podía contener. Cuando se corrió, de todas formas, dejó caer la mano en una embestida final demasiado desordenada, demasiado fuerte. Louis ni siquiera pudo gemir, de su garganta salió poco más que un hilo agudo, mientras su leche caía sobre su vientre y el de Harry. Harry se recostó sobre él, sin importarle.

Siguió moviéndose dentro suyo unos segundos más, con lentitud, como si intentara calmar con eso el latido de su corazón. Era ridículamente alto, Louis podía sentirlo vibrando junto a su pecho —¿o era quizás el suyo?

Le acarició el cabello, un poco desorientado, hasta que se quedó dormido.

x

Despertó algunos minutos después. Harry se levantaba como podía, con una mano sosteniendo el condón. Louis se refregó los ojos algo confundido, sentándose. Harry le sonrió, mientras buscaba pañuelitos húmedos en su bolso.

Se limpió el pecho y limpió el de Louis, y no dijo ni una palabra, pero tenía la sonrisa más ancha y sincera que Louis había visto en años. No era como la de la boda, era otro tipo de sonrisa: de una felicidad más tranquila, más cotidiana, más privada.

—Me alegra que hayas sido mi primero —dijo Louis, porque alguien tenía que decir algo, para que se sintiera real.

Harry solo lo besó otra vez y se echó encima suyo, y lo besó una vez más.

—¿Siesta? —Louis asintió.

x

Despertaron juntos la segunda vez. Louis no estaba seguro de si habían oído algún ruido o si estaban conectados así. Estaban sudados y pegajosos del sexo y el calor de la habitación encerrada. Louis se vistió, mientras Harry sacaba las toallas de la ventana.

Afuera ya era de noche, pero el cielo en el horizonte era todavía un poco celeste.

—Siete treinta —adivinó mientras se ponía la remera.

Harry abrió la ventana, y una corriente fresca entró velozmente. Louis buscó en su mochila una muda de ropa.

—Siete cuarenta y ocho —lo corrigió Harry, con el celular en la mano—. Cerca.

—Voy a bañarme —dijo Louis—, quiero sacarme la transpiración y el olor a sexo —Y este extraño picazón en el pecho, pensó, lavar un poco los sentimientos.

—Ok, yo iré después —Harry se acercó a él, y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarlo—, si estuviéramos en casa podríamos bañarnos juntos —murmuró.

Louis sonrió.

—En casa —repitió, tontamente. Harry lo besó otra vez.

—Yo... —Suspiró—. Hoy fue...

Louis se sintió sonrojar mientras Harry seguía buscando las palabras.

—Nunca me había sentido así. Nunca se había sentido así para mí.

—Bueno, fue tu primera vez con un tipo también —explicó Louis, algo divertido, y se derritió luego cuando Harry sonrió.

x

No fueron al bar esa noche. Ninguno de los dos moría de ganas de estar en un lugar repleto de gente, ni de gastar ridículas cantidades de dinero en alcohol. En cambio, agarraron una de las botellas de vino que habían quedado de la boda, y un destapador de la cocina, y salieron a caminar un rato.

Habían hecho dos cuadras de la casa de Harry, cuando se tomaron las manos. Louis no estaba seguro de quién lo había iniciado, porque el tacto de Harry se había sentido tan inquieto y nervioso como el suyo, hasta que ambas manos encontraron su equilibrio.

Se detuvieron en un parque. Lejos, en la otra esquina, había un grupo de chicos que Harry no conocía, jóvenes y ruidosos, así que caminaron hasta las hamacas y se sentaron allí.

Louis se balanceaba con las puntas de los pies tocando el suelo, mientras Harry intentaba abrir la botella.

—Hoy dijiste —balbuceó, mirando el cielo estrellado. Se sentía tonto haciendo eso, mostrando sus cartas así.

No es que Harry no supiera, no podía no saberlo. Louis era transparente, cuando se trataba de él. Lo conocía lo suficiente para comprarle el conjunto perfecto, para besarle donde más le dolía, para abrazarlo mejor mientras dormían. Tenía que saber como Louis se sentía, con él.

—Dijiste que si estuviesemos en casa podríamos... Llamaste "casa" a Londres.

—Lo hice —confirmó Harry frunciendo el ceño suavemente.

—Y tu mamá dijo que siempre llamas casa al departamento.

—Lo hago.

—Y yo lo hago también, pero no lo había pensado. Londres es mi casa, y me encanta que sea _casa_ para ti también.

Harry sonreía. Sus manos se habían dado por vencidas con la botella, apenas una la sostenía mientras la otra se aferraba a la cadena, tan expectantes como Harry entero de las palabras de Louis.

—Y una vez te dije que si nos besábamos así, podría confundirse todo —continuó—, uno de los dos podría enamorarse y tú dijiste...

—Que ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso —repitió, como un eco de otro momento.

El tiempo pasaba raro con Harry, Louis podría jurar que estaban en el living, echados en el sillón.

—Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que tienes razón —suspiró—, ya es tarde. Ya estoy enamorado. Probablemente lo estaba desde antes que...

—Te amo también, Lou —dijo Harry apresurándose con las palabras—, te amo tanto, no tienes idea.

Y era contagiosa su sonrisa, realmente. Tanto que hacía a Louis sentir que la alegría le ganaba a la tristeza, de a poco, en lugar de aquella extraña superposición de ambas a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—Eso... Es lindo oírlo —admitió y suspiró aliviado, hamacándose apenas más fuerte, con sus pies despegados del suelo—. Pero lo que no dije ese día es que... Y quiero decirlo, aunque sea demasiado tarde para eso también.

Volvió a mirar el cielo, oscuro y frío.

—Que aún si no puede durar para siempre, aún si estoy poniendo en riesgo nuestra amistad, aún si, no lo sé, terminó llorando por los rincones o lo que sea... —suspiró y cerró los ojos bien, bien fuerte, porque tenía las lágrimas asomándose y no quería llorar en ese momento—. Aún si después de esto no me queda nada, realmente, _realmente_ me gustaría llamarte mi novio.

—Eso es... —dijo Harry; Louis no podía verlo pero imaginaba sus ojos con la expresión tan confundida como el tono de su voz—, ¿estás invitándome oficialmente o...? ¿Y qué significa que...? ¿Qué estás...?

—¿Eso es un sí o un no, Styles? —protestó frustrado, y al abrir los ojos para mirar a Harry notó que pese a todas sus precauciones estaban húmedos. Luego fue la vergüenza o el orgullo o el nerviosismo, algo de todo eso le hizo refregarse la nariz.

—¿Estás llorando? _Lou,_ claro que es un sí. Yo...

Harry se bajó de la hamaca y caminó hacia él, abrazándolo con botella de vino incluida.

—Por supuesto que es un sí, estoy locamente enamorado de ti —susurró, y besó su frente. Luego se puso en cuclillas para buscar la mirada, y dijo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla—: ¿Cómo pudiste creer que iba a decirte otra cosa? Me tienes comiendo de tu mano.

Louis se encogió de hombros, tercamente resistiéndose a la sonrisa. No quería terminar de llorar del todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de...? ¿Por qué piensas que romperíamos? Yo no pienso irme a ningún lado.

—Solo dices eso.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió frunciendo el ceño—, estoy _enamorado_ de ti.

—Sí, pero —Louis suspiró y frunció el ceño también—, puedes enamorarte de una chica algún día, y, sabes... Querer enseriarte y presentarla a tu familia y todas esas cosas.

—Tú ya conoces a mi familia —explicó y parecía tan enojado como enternecido—. Te adoran.

—Sí, pero... Sabés a lo que me refiero.

—No, no realmente.

—Siempre va a ser complicado entre nosotros, siempre habrá alguien a quién no le guste, ¿sabes? Siempre sería más fácil con una chica, y yo no puedo darte eso —dijo—: fácil.

—Lo dices como si tuviera alternativa —lo regañó—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Louis. Lo digo en serio. Lo he estado desde la primera noche que te conocí, hablando de fútbol y de realities y de The Script. No creo que pudiera sacarme esto del pecho si quisiera.

Louis sonrió finalmente. Contra todo pronóstico, no se largó a llorar.

—Lo estoy desde aquellas noches en que te invitaba al departamento cruzando los dedos porque esa fuera la noche en la que sucediera _algo_ ¿Ok? —dijo Harry.

—Ok —asintió—, novio.

Harry se paró para besarlo, aunque tuviera que encorvarse. Louis tenía sus pies en el aire y el corazón en las estrellas, y cuando finalmente sintió el tacto de su beso se sintió como un estallido. Rosado, como la primavera que nacía en su panza; vivo e inquieto como las mariposas.

Se tragó la tristeza, finalmente. Esta se desvaneció como si estuviera hecha de burbujas, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Harry besaba con sabor a remanso, a un arroyo fresco en el que esconder los pies en el verano. Louis tenía la piel prendida fuego.

—Te amo.

x

Hablaron en la plaza aquella por horas. Armaron un collage en el aire de recuerdos y momentos, recontando la historia de los dos sin tapujos ni miedos. Harry admitió que no había sido del todo sincero cuando habló con Louis aquella mañana en su cama: que sabía que le gustaban los chicos desde siempre, que había ignorado esos sentimientos hasta que conoció a Louis, que fue por él por quien quiso averiguar como se sentía. Louis le dijo que una vez que se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los tipos, el sentimiento despertó a borbotones, como una decena de pájaros enjaulados al abrirse la puerta; que había parecido obvio, en retrospectiva, lo mucho que amaba a Harry.

Se rieron de anécdotas, de aquel noviazgo heterosexual que habían inventado como excusa para no tener que enfrentar esos sentimientos. Hablaron de como sería un noviazgo en serio, de las pequeñas formas en que todo cambiaría. Se preguntaron si alguien notaría la diferencia, si no se besaban, o si no lo decían.

Se sacaron una foto con la cámara frontal del celular de Harry. No tenía flash y estaba oscuro en la plaza, así que apenas se veían las siluetas de los dos chicos besándose. Se sentaron en el suelo, contra los caños de la hamaca, y Louis abrió la botella mientras Harry acomodaba los filtros que hicieran más visible —aunque pixelado— aquel retrato.

Escribieron la captura juntos.

 

x

 

 **harrystyles** @louist91 y yo evolucionamos nuestra relación a Noviazgo No Heterosexual #NadieEstaSorprendido

**♥ 24 Me Gusta**

 

 **niallhoran** : Hashtag apropiado. Felicidades! IGUAL EXIJO UNA LARGA Y EBRIA CONVERSACIÓN CUANDO VUELVAN

 **fakeliampayne** : por favor díganme que si era la boda de tu mama. me prometieron que iba a ser el padrino.

 **harrystyles** : @fakeliampayne por supuesto

 **gemmastyles** : @harrystyles por qué me entero así???????? qué te hice???? ESTAMOS LITERALMENTE EN LA MISMA CASA

 **gemmastyles** : @louist91 empezaste con el pie izquierdo. Mamá lo va a ver por aquí y va a querer matarlos.

 **harrystyles** : @gemmastyles ........................es muy rudo llamar por teléfono a mamá a las cuatro de la mañana?

 **zayn** : aww son honestamente tiernos. felicidades!!!!!!! orgulloso de ti @louist91 xx

 **harrystyles** : @zayn besaste a mi novio. Esto no ha terminado

 **fakeliampayne** : @harrystyles @zayn @louist91 ?? cuando ocurrió eso?! Tú sabías @niallhoran??

 **niallhoran** : @fakeliampayne Estoy igual que tú

 **zayn:** @fakeliampayne por qué?? celoso? ;) Puedo usar mis poderes en ti también

 **niallhoran** : @zayn pls stop

 **zayn** : @niallhoran el otro está ocupado, y tengo que usar mi flirteo en alguien.

 **harrystyles** : apruebo esta cosa de @zayn y @fakeliampayne

 **niallhoran** : tú solo no quieres tener competencia @harrystyles

 **louist91** : @harrystyles @zayn @fakeliampayn #ziam

 **louist91** : @niallhoran no la tiene ;)

 

 

**FIN.**


	10. La Forma en que Louis le Recordó lo Enamorado que Estaba

La primera vez que Harry vio a Louis, se imaginó besarlo con la música de la fiesta de fondo, apenas iluminados por la luz que caía desde las ventanas del edificio al lado de aquella terraza. Se mordió los labios, y lo culpó en el alcohol y la hierba, mientras se acercaba al grupo que debatía fútbol apasionadamente.

La gente empezó a irse, poco a poco, llamados por la fiesta y las promesas de chicas, baile y diversión. Louis se encogió de hombros y prendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Tú no vas a bajar? —dijo, y esta vez Harry culpó al modo en que sus ojos se arrugaban cuando sonreía, por lo mucho que consideraba seriamente besarlo.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba, así. Podía apreciar cuando un chico era guapo, y había besado a los suficientes como para estar seguro de lo que eso significaba. A Harry le gustaban los chicos, lo había aceptado básicamente diez segundos después de darse cuenta. Todavía, nunca había sentido eso: la fascinación, la quemazón, el temblor en los labios. Nunca había querido tanto a alguien, y nunca hubiese imaginado lo mucho más que llegaría a quererlo.

Habló con Nick al respecto, cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo en el departamento. Le dijo lo bonito que era Louis, lo bien que se habían llevado, que tan hondo le calaba el deseo de tenerlo. Nick rodó los ojos, y le habló de la horrible leyenda del Tipo Que Se Enamora Del Chico Heterosexual, y le recomendó asegurarse de qué estaba buscando Louis antes de ilusionarse de más.

Resultó ser inútil. Harry hizo lo que le recomendaban y sacó el tema a colación casualmente en una conversación. Pero aunque Louis era heterosexual, y su hambre de tenerlo estéril, para entonces Harry ya estaba demasiado entregado a ella.

Esta vez, lo culpó en el azul de los ojos de Louis, y en como reía iluminando la noche. Lo culpó en la sensación que  le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que Louis lo tocaba, en las chispas que se encendían en su mirada cada vez que encontraban más cosas en común. Harry estaba tan enamorado que suspiraba pensando en él, tanto que aunque dolía saber que no iba a tenerlo, se conformaba con los pequeños momentos que compartían.

x

Cuando Nick dijo que se mudaba con su novio, le advirtió que no hiciera nada estúpido. Lo conocía tan bien que lo sentó en la mesa del comedor, con tazas de té de por medio, y dijo:

—Sé que necesitas compartir gastos, y sé que Louis odia los dormitorios de la Universidad —Frunció el ceño cuando el rostro de Harry se iluminó—, pero jugar a la casita con él sólo te hará sufrir más.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, todavía sonriendo—, pero quizá sea para mejor, ¿sabes? Quizá pasar tiempo con él me ayuda a superarlo.

—No lo hará —lo regañó Nick—, no quieres superarlo, Haz.

Era verdad. Harry se había vuelto de alguna manera adicto a esa sensación en el pecho. Y quizá era cierto, que dolía; quizá era cierto que no había perdido todavía la esperanza, que seguía  buscando oportunidades para Louis, para ellos. Quizá Nick tenía razón y eso no terminaría bien para él. Pero a esta altura, no le importaba.

Quería más miradas azules, y caricias amistosas, y más de la risa de Louis que era  como música. Lo culpaba en como a veces el silencio entre ellos se sentía íntimo, en como nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien. Lo culpaba en aquella noche en que Louis le confesó que nunca había tenido un amigo como él, que nunca nada se había sentido tan sincero.

Los meses pasaron. Jugar a la casita dolía, pero no tanto como lo bien que se sentía cada noche preparar la cena con la compañía de Louis en la cocina. Harry había aprendido a convivir con el deseo y la frustración, y ya casi no dolía cada vez que Louis llevaba una chica a la casa. 

A veces, se le escapaba, cuando hablaba con él; le decía que lo quería, o que se veía guapo, o que quería hacer algo con él el fin de semana, pero Louis solo reía, tomándolo como un chiste y su risa ya no dolía de lo bonita que era, pero por lo cruel que sabía.

x

Se había resignado, cuando pasó. Casi se había convencido de que lo había dejado ir.

Dejó el bolso en el comedor y atravesó el pasillo siguiendo la música murmurada. La tarde se sentía angelical, de algún modo. Harry no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué Louis estaría en su cuarto, asumió que estaría buscando ropa para lavar, o limpiando la casa, aunque era absurdo siquiera suponerlo.

En su defensa, lo que vio, no cabía siquiera en su imaginación.

Fue un segundo, apenas eso bastó para grabar la imagen en su cerebro.

—Jesús... Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó y cerró la puerta, y reposó la frente contra la pared maldiciendo por dentro.

Se veía tan jodidamente hermoso; suave, de alguna manera. Harry se había imaginado su cuerpo muchas veces, se había imaginado sus manos recorrerlo y su boca sobre su piel; pero ni aún en sus más terrenales fantasías Louis se veía así.

Ni siquiera pensó en las bragas hasta unos segundos después. Fue primero eso y luego el hecho de que estuviera en su alcoba. Estaba quemando en su pecho, un calor insistente que subía hasta su cara y bajaba para anidar en su vientre. Se mordió el labio y esperó que la sensación se apague un poco, se concentró en la música lejana que cada vez se oía más como silencio. 

Oyó el sollozo, y se sintió morir. Pasó la mano por su cabello, intentando controlarse y pensar en qué hacer. Louis sollozaba en su dormitorio, semi-desnudo y vistiendo bragas. 

Harry tenía el corazón galopando, la boca seca y el cuerpo debatiéndose entre tomarlo o abrazarlo. Las sensaciones y los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero debería estar acostumbrado a esa altura. Louis era su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida, y los deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo se entrecruzaban tanto que era difícil diferenciarlos. Harry estaba acostumbrado a no entender lo que sentía o cómo actuar, pero esta vez era diferente.

Y no era porque Louis estuviera semi-desnudo en su habitación. No era porque el deseo de besarlo había irrumpido de vuelta en su boca tan intenso que picaba cuando se mordía los labios. Era porque Louis sollozaba encerrado en su cuarto y eso dolía más que cuando reía cruel e ingenuo de sus sentimientos.

Ahora mismo, todo lo demás no importaba.


	11. Los "Quizá, Quizá" que le Daban Esperanza

Harry probablemente estaba sobrecompensando, pero no había manera en que Louis pudiera saber eso. Se sentía tan culpable por aquella erección en el pasillo del departamento -y por las posteriores y repetidas erecciones por las noches en su cama, cuando pensaba al respecto-, que se obligaba a ser mejor persona de lo que creía ser realmente. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que para ser buena persona bastaba con intentar, que si eres malo no te preocupa eso siquiera, y Harry elegía creerle aunque consideraba racionalmente la idea algo paradójica. Por las circunstancias que fueran, Louis le había confesado su mayor secreto, y lo que una buena persona haría, sería guardarlo. Si, para Harry, eso implicaba guardar otros secretos que dolían, podía manejarlo.

Así que no habló con Nick de sus reavivados sentimientos, aunque moría por hacerlo. Nada que él dijera ayudaría, de todas formas. Nunca lo hacía. Nick decía:

—O el chico es heterosexual, o es un caso de closet. No necesitas ninguno de esos.

Harry pensaba que lo que necesitaba se lo decía el cuerpo, cada vez que estaba con él. Que había algo de la electricidad que lo recorría que parecía indispensable, que sus palabras tenían el poder de dejarlo vacío, semi muerto, y de volverlo a la vida. QUe si Harry supiera como rendirse con él, lo habría hecho la primera vez que lo vio besar a una chica, porque nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Harry no hablaba de Louis con Nick, porque sabría que le preguntaría qué había cambiado. Y quizá era bueno guardando secretos, mintiendo por omisión, pero otro tipo de mentiras no se le daban. Louis creía, por ejemplo, que era heterosexual, porque lo asumía después de haberlo visto con chicas. Pero Harry _sabía_ que si acaso se lo preguntase, algún día, directamente, él terminaría respondiendo: bisexual, de hecho, y estoy enamorado de tí.

Practicaba, a veces, como mentir. Se imaginaba decirle “soy bisexual” y nada más. Porque Harry sabía que Louis no lo amaba del mismo modo, pero si verlo besando otra persona se sentía así… ¿Cuánto dolería saber la verdad?

Sí, mentiras por omisión. Eran las preferidas de Harry.

Harry y Louis tenían un secreto y una promesa. El primero era que Louis usaba bragas -y que le quedaban bonitas-. La segunda era que Harry jamás debería verlo con ellas otra vez. Por eso, él avisaba a donde iba y cuando volvía. No frontalmente, nada directo; no era como: puedes usar las bragas hasta las cinco porque tengo lección de conducir. Eran conversaciones durante el desayuno, abiertas y disimuladas. Louis siempre sonreía sobre su taza de té y miraba a Harry con gratitud. Harry siempre se sentía revivir un poquito.

El día del cumpleaños de Louis (de la fiesta, porque el cumpleaños era al día siguiente), Harry estaba pensando qué podía regalarle que no fuera caro. No es que le molestara gastar de más, porque ganaba bien y no tenía gustos caros, pero se había comprometido a organizarle la fiesta, y sabía que cualquier centavo que gastase de más en Louis, atraería más discusiones que agradecimientos.

No sabía por qué era. A veces creía que los años ayudando a criar a sus hermanas habían traducido en el cerebro de Louis que mimar a alguien era tratarlo como un niño, que entre una relación de amigos, nunca debes dejar que hagan por tí algo que tú no puedas hacer por ellos. Si Louis invitaba comida, Harry se encargaba de la cerveza, y cuando Harry cocinaba, Louis lavaba los platos (por algún motivo, esa regla no se aplicaba al resto de las tareas de la casa, pero Harry creía que eso también tenía que ver con los años de cuidar a sus hermanas).

Harry quería regalarle algo de todas formas, porque era su parte preferida de los cumpleaños. Le había comprado un equipo de cuidado de guitarras a Niall para su cumpleaños, y un nuevo micrófono a Liam, para el suyo, y _sabía_ que Louis recibiría excelentes regalos (porque los había elegido él), pero todavía no bastaba.

Notar, por primera vez en meses de comer allí durante el almuerzo, la tienda de lencería en la galería que cruzaba para ir al trabajo.

Louis había hablado de un conjunto blanco que había visto de niño, y de cómo había pasado su vida buscándolo. Y no es que Harry… No es que él creyera que le correspondía ayudar a buscarlo; no es como si pensara que fuera él quien podía darle todo lo que necesitaba… Pero quizá era así, como Louis decía. Nunca pidas de alguien algo que no puedas devolver, y quizá Louis no había pedido que Harry lo necesite así pero… quizá.

Harry compró el conjunto, avergonzado de su propia estupidez. Tiró la bolsa en el primer canasto de basura, y escondió el regalo envuelto en el fondo de su morral, y decidió que no se lo daría, porque eso sería doblemente estúpido.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Crystal le lamía el cuello a Louis, y él sentía el pecho estrujársele de desconsuelo, pensó que ya tenía el corazón roto de todas formas, y que quizá… quizá… todo valdría la pena.


	12. Las Idas y Vueltas de un Chico Ilusionado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capi va para la pipol de @larryficsesp en twitter por hacer una edit tan... ¡bonita! para el fic

 

No es que Harry quisiera más a Louis desde que el asunto de las bragas había comenzado. Ni siquiera es que lo deseara más, porque esos momentos en los que consideraba arriesgarlo todo y explicarle cómo se sentía habían estado siempre. Sucedía que era más difícil ignorar esos pensamientos cuando Harry llegaba al departamento y Louis le sonreía como dándole las gracias por aquel tácito regalo de privacidad, y Harry se quedaba boquiabierto y sin aliento porque saber que minutos atrás Louis llevaba las bragas era...

Había pensado que si lograba evitar esas miradas —si le constara que Louis no estaba usando las bragas porque él estaba allí, en la casa, con él— podría recuperar su cordura y volver a pensar en decirle a Louis que lo amaba apenas tres veces por día. 

Pero no había sido así. Harry tenía a Louis completamente vestido a su lado, y una pila de apuntes por estudiar encima de la mesa, y todavía cada vez que parpadeaba la imagen volvía a él, de aquel día en su dormitorio. Venía esa imagen y otras, porque después del cumpleaños Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si ya se había probado el conjunto nuevo... Si tendría la misma sonrisa cuando lo hizo... Si las medias iban sobre sus muslos tan ajustadamente obscenas como se lo imaginaba.

—Creo —dijo tragando saliva—, que voy a aceptar la propuesta de estudiar con mis compañeros.

Louis levantó la mirada de la revista que ojeaba mientras tomaba el té y le sonrió.

—Me cuesta horrores concentrarme aquí —insistió Harry.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es más fácil cuando tus compañeros te presionan a mantenerte enfocado —razonó.

Harry suspiró cerrando resignado los apuntes.

—En todo caso no son tan distrayentes como tú -confesó.

Louis soltó una estruendosa carcajada y Harry pudo sentir las esquinas de los cristales de su corazón roto.

—Suelta las excusas: no soy tan interesante.

Harry no sabía si ofenderse de que encontrara la idea ridícula, o si dejarse ahogar por las amargas implicancias de aquello. Quizá debería decirle como se sentía aunque sólo fuera para que Louis dejara de tratar el asunto como algo absurdo. Quizá debería resignarse, mudarse afuera, conseguirse pareja, cualquier cosa para quitarlo de su mente.

Se encogió de hombros, y no hizo ninguna de ambas opciones.

—Más de lo que crees.

x

Salir de casa resultó ser inútil. Harry estaba en la biblioteca y escuchaba a sus compañeros hacer comentarios pertinentes y elaborados sobre lo que se suponía que llevaba días estudiando, y lo único que se preguntaba era si Louis estaría en ese momento mirándose en el espejo vistiendo el conjunto nuevo. Si sonreiría así de ancho como la vez anterior... Si se sentiría igual de bonito como ansiaba sentirse. Igual de bonito como en verdad era siempre, aunque no lo supiera.

Texteó a Nick. **Necesito un trago.**

**No voy a aconsejarte que hables con él.**

Harry frunció el ceño.

**¡¡Ese es el consejo que da todo el mundo!! ¿Por qué tu no?**

**Primero** , respondió Nick, y Harry anticipó un discurso, **porque de hecho te quiero y no me gustaría verte el doble de desdichado. Segundo, porque si realmente quisieras hacerlo no estarías buscando mi consejo para darte fuerzas. Tercero, porque... ¿De dónde voy a conseguir alcohol gratis cuando el asunto esté resuelto?**

 **Eres un imbécil** , envió.

Nick le envió tres emojis de excremento, el del esmalte de uñas y luego varios brindis de cerveza.

**A las 8, donde siempre.**

x

No estaba listo para ver a Louis, cuando lo vio. No estaba listo porque venía pensando en todo lo que le diría a Nick, en cómo contarle que algo había cambiado —lo suficiente para que Harry no pudiera contener más sus emociones— sin terminar contándole la verdad, porque había prometido guardar el secreto de Louis. Entró al bar y su nombre le vibraba detrás de los oídos, y cuando oyó que lo llamaban, y se giró, fue como...

El zumbido se detuvo, todo lo hizo. Porque Louis estaba más guapo que nunca y llevaba su camiseta y Harry no sabía qué hacer con eso. No sabía cómo pretender que no importaba. Como no dejarse arrastrar a escenarios distintos, en los que además de su camiseta no llevara más que bragas y las sábanas de Harry y sus manos también sobre su piel.

Y luego estaba el otro tipo. Harry sabía que era jodidamente guapo porque Louis no había sido el primer hombre que había deseado y no sería el último, pero había algo molesto en el modo que miraba a su mejor amigo. Entonces Niall dijo:

—Este es Harry, el novio heterosexual de Louis —Y todo se le pasó.

Nick tenía razón, Harry no le diría a Louis que lo amaba. No porque no quisiera más de él, porque, ¡joder! Harry sabía que aún teniéndole no le bastaría. Había algo sobre Louis... Era como una corriente interminable de deseo; no creía poder jamás sentirse satisfecho.

No se lo diría porque no podía imaginar renunciar a esto. A ser su mejor amigo... Su "novio heterosexual"... El guardián de sus secretos.

Louis no amaba a Harry del mismo modo, pero lo amaba más que a todos los demás. Y no era suficiente —nada lo era— pero era mejor que no tener un lugar en su vida.

x

Aquella certeza no duró mucho más. Bastó ver, iluminado por la noche, al moño del conjunto que Harry le había regalado asomarse por la parte trasera de su jean para que decidiera que quería más. Quería darle todo de suyo, aunque terminara por quemarse, caminando directo hacia el sol. Quería dejarse consumir por eso que Louis era y le hacía sentir.

x

Louis se derrumbó sobre el sillón apenas entraron al departamento. Harry lo siguió al sillón, arrastrado por su magnetismo.

—Bebí tanto —dijo, quizá era una excusa.

—Lo mismo. Es culpa de Niall, lo juro, el tipo no tiene fondo.

Louis se giró en el sillón, boca arriba ahora. Subió las piernas sobre el regazo de Harry y el reposó sus manos encima y se preguntó si llevaría las medias, debajo de aquel jean.

—¿Cómo estuvo el estudio?

Absolutamente una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ahora mismo no recuerdo absolutamente nada —rió. Cómo hacerlo, cómo pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Louis en ese momento. Louis sonrió, y quemaba.

—El alcohol —explicó.

—Quizá —mintió. _Tú_ , quiso decir.

Louis no dijo nada, así que Harry no lo hizo tampoco. ¿Debía decírselo? Como estaba convencido hacía unos minutos. ¿Debía decirle que lo deseaba como había advertido a Nick que lo haría cuando fueron al baño? ¿Debería preguntarle si llevaba las medias bajo el pantalón? ¿Debería mencionar algo de las bragas, aunque sea, para ver a donde llevaban? Harry meditaba, pero no atinaba ni siquiera a hacerle cosquillas, como hacía siempre que Louis estaba tan relajado, así, con las defensas bajas.

—¿Cómo es que tú volviste solo hoy? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Estaban hablando con esas chicas, parecían interesadas.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Niall estaba probablemente pensando en su boda con Barbara y yo... Tú sabes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

Louis se palmeó las caderas y cuando Harry miró pudo ver el encaje asomarse en la cintura del pantalón.

—Estaba vistiendo tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry rió demasiado abiertamente, incapaz de mentir.

—Fue un buen regalo, entonces —dijo, todavía sonriendo. _Lo mantenía suyo._ Pero no podía decirle eso—. Es decir, te gustan.

x

Esa noche, después del abrazo, Louis se fue a su cuarto y lo dejó mareado, sin nada más que un montón de palabras sin decir, la tibieza de un abrazo, y el olor de su perfume en la remera de los rolling stones. Su celular sonó, en la mesita.

 **No hagas nada esta noche, estás ebrio.** Era Nick, preocupándose de más.

Harry sonrió a la pantalla, resignado, antes de responder.

 **Nunca voy a hacerlo** , admitió finalmente, **lo quiero demasiado**.


End file.
